The Return of Alchemy
by TrippyToasters
Summary: [A Novelisation of GS1&2] Atop the great Mt. Aleph lies Sol Sanctum, the resting place of a mysterious power. A power that once nearly plunged the world into ruin, and was sealed away to save it. For centuries, the world has known peace, and the great power has remained untouched. But of course, when there is power, there will always be those who covet it...
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N:** _So this here is the first chapter of my noelisation attempt for the first two Golden Sun games. My goal here is to create a story that tells a personal and relatable version of the games' events. Some liberties will be taken with what happens, like certain parts that have no relation to the plot will be skipped, so this will not be a 100% faithful translation._

 _I have a 50 chapter outline, with 25 chapters devoted to each game, and I'm estimating it to total somewhere between 200-300k words. I've already written two 250k novels: a crossover fanfic, The Persistence of Loss (which some of you may have read), and my original book, Bacorium Legacy. Thus I'm fairy confident I can finish it so long as I keep motivated (that's always what I struggle with)._

 _This is the first chapter, which ends at the point where the first Golden Sun begins. Enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter I

The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

Isaac glanced at his father, who stood beside a pile of chopped lumber, and was resting for a moment. Kyle had in his arms a heavy axe, which he had brought down on more wooden logs in the past hour or so than Isaac could have counted. Sweat glistened from Kyle's brow, and an attempt at wiping it away with his wrist cleared little.

Isaac's chore was different, and while he was not enjoying it much, he wouldn't have wanted to trade with his father. In his hand was a machete, which he was using to clear away weeds outside their home. It wasn't particularly difficult work, but the sun was hot, and Isaac was eager to be done, as he had plans with his friends.

He looked again to his dad, who was already done with his very brief rest and was busy chopping wood again. Kyle swung the large axe smoothly and with power, making the work look easy. Isaac himself could barely lift that axe. Still, despite how easy it looked, the hot sun was still taking its toll on Kyle. Sweat dripped down from his brow, and his brown hair was slick from it.

In contrast to his dark-haired father, Isaac took after his mother, Dora. He was a handsome young man of fourteen, with golden hair and striking blue eyes. Isaac was sweating, too, but he wasn't quite putting the same effort into his weeding as Kyle was into chopping wood.

It was too hot for such work, Isaac thought. Why had his father insisted he come out and work today of all days? The heat was oppressive, and the weeds weren't even really that high.

"Why not just use Psynergy?" Isaac asked. "I mean, you're a Venus Adept, right? You could have these logs chopped up in just a few seconds. Why waste so much time and energy hacking at them with an axe?"

Kyle was one of the more skilled villagers in Vale when it came to Psynergy. Isaac had seen him do some impressive things with the mental power - moving rocks without touching them, making plants grow in mere seconds, and even once making the earth below their feet shake for a moment. Everyone in Vale was an Adept to some degree - even the children and elderly had weak powers. Venus Adepts could control the earth, and Mars Adepts could manipulate fire. According to the mayor, there were also people in other lands who were Jupiter and Mercury Adepts, who had powers of wind and water, respectively.

"A waste, huh?" Kyle muttered in response, half to himself. "I can understand why you would see it that way. I was young once, myself. Always somewhere to go, something to do."

Well, Isaac _did_ have plans… he just couldn't tell his father or mother about them. "I just don't see what the value is in doing it the hard way."

Kyle looked to Isaac, scratching at his chin. "Well, as a parent I need to decide what sort of man my son is going to grow up to be. A man who knows what it is to do a hard day's work, to sweat and labour under a burden, and to finally know the pride of seeing a completed work before him? Or a man who choses to take the quick, easy route to spare himself some effort?

Kyle looked then to the chopped lumber at his feet. "It's true that I could just use my Psynergy to break these logs into perfect little blocks. The job would be done in an instant, and even probably be much better. But would it mean anything? What kind of man would I be?"

Isaac frowned. "Is this really the sort of thing you debate? Whether using Psynergy to finish a chore makes you a man or not?"

"Perhaps there are greater issues in the world," Kyle said with a laugh. "But let greater men ponder those. We're just simple townspeople, living an easy life. Still, we must set goals for ourselves. Don't think of chopping the wood by hand as the hard 'way'. Think of it as a challenge to overcome, and by passing it you will become a stronger man."

Kyle took the axe back in his hand and swung it down, cleaving the block in two. "That's the kind of man I want my son to be."

So he wanted Isaac to work hard for the sake of knowing the value of hard work? Garet might have found the idea strange, but Isaac understood. He was impatient and eager to go see his friends, but he valued his father's respect, and he wanted him to be proud. If he worked harder, then he would be done sooner.

Isaac smiled, and swung his machete with renewed vigour.

* * *

Some time later, once his chores were finished and he was dismissed, Isaac made his way down the rolling hills of Vale towards the home of his friends Felix and Jenna. There house was built at the very edge of the clear river that ran through Vale, flowing down from the mountains and gathering at the pool in the town square. The river ran strong as Isaac raced past, and though the water was crystal clear, he could not see the bottom.

He made his way down one of the many stairways carved into the high hills, and was at Felix and Jenna's home. He found them right where he expected them, at the small dock beside their house.

Felix sat at the edge of the river, wearing shorts with his feet dipped in the water. A fishing rod rested in his hands, and he watched the surface of the water, his eyes unmoving from the bobber that flowed with the current.

Jenna sat beside him, her attention fixed on the red gem that had been given to her on her last birthday a week ago by the mayor of Vale. A travelling merchant had been carrying it, and the mayor had thought of Jenna and purchased it for her. His grandson, Garet, was another close friend of theirs, and the kindly old mayor has always liked Isaac, Jenna, and Felix.

Jenna was Isaac's age, with only a few months between them. She took after her mother, and had her fiery red hair. Felix was a little more than a year older than them, and had the dark brown hair of their dad.

Isaac jumped from the ground to the dock, clearing a short distance of river. Felix and Jenna's mother, Jasmine, had scolded all of them for that a few times, but none of them had the patience to go through the house to get to the dock. They just made sure never to do it when she was around.

Jenna gave a slight start when Isaac's feet hit the dock, but she grinned when she saw it was him. Felix, always the serious and determined one, never looked away from his fishing bobber.

"Finally done with my chores," Isaac said.

"Took you long enough," Jenna said, standing up and shoving her ruby in her pocket. "Where's Garet?"

Isaac shrugged. "Dunno. I stopped by his house, but his parents said he wasn't there."

"He might still be at Kraden's," Felix said, still not turning his gaze away from the river. "I remember Kraden saying something about him not paying attention during the last lesson. A make-up day, or something like that."

"Hmm… I guess we still have time to go get him."

It was only a bit after midday yet. The sun was still high in the sky. The event that they were all so eager to witness wasn't happening until dusk.

Ignoring both Isaac and her brother, Jenna took her ruby back out of her pocket, and started to overturn it in her hands, looking at it from every angle. She held it up in the air and let the sun shine behind it, marvelling at the amazing way it broke up light as it passed through.

"What's so fascinating about that?" Isaac asked her.

"It's pretty. I just like looking at it."

"Are you going to do anything with it? Like have it turned into a necklace or something?"

Jenna shook her head. "No way. It's too large for something like that. If it were a smaller gem, I would be okay with having it cut down to be a piece of jewellery. But such a large gem is valuable on its own."

Suddenly, there was a slight splashing sound, and Felix cried out, "Ah!"

Isaac and Jenna turned back to the river, and saw Felix's bobber underwater, and the rod bent as something beneath the surface pulled strong against it.

"It's strong!" Felix shouted. "This is the one I've been waiting for!"

Felix was up on his feet, and he pulled hard against the strength of the fish. He groaned and strained against his foe, and Isaac and Jenna watched his struggle with amusement.

Finally, however, there was a snapping sound, and Felix stumbled and fell backwards, suddenly free of the resistance. His rear end hit the wooden dock.

"Damn, it got away…"

The remnants of Felix's line disappeared under the water.

"That's too bad," Felix muttered. "I would have loved to have a snack before we head off."

Jenna wrinkled her nose. She wasn't very fond of fish.

Isaac was indifferent. He'd had a quick bite after finishing his chores.

"We do have a few hours before it starts, but we should go get Garet as soon as possible. He's the one who's planned out this whole crazy thing."

"Yeah, let's go," Jenna insisted. "I'm bored just sitting here watching you fish."

Felix frowned, but had no objections. The three of them went to the edge of the dock and irresponsibly jumped and landed on the grass on the other side. Felix was last, and he momentarily lost his balance and nearly fell in the river, but Isaac grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him away.

They laughed, and started off in the direction of Kraden's cottage.

* * *

Isaac and his friends' home, Vale, stood in the shadow of a great mountain known as Mt. Aleph. Within the mountain was an ancient temple called Sol Sanctum. Both the mountain and the temple within it have existed since the creation of the world, according to legend. Nobody knew for certain what was within Sol Sanctum, but it was forbidden for anyone to enter. Only the Adepts of Vale's sanctum, like the Great Healer, were even allowed to climb Mt. Aleph.

The only other person that they knew of that had been within Sol Sanctum was Kraden, the old Alchemy sage who had come to Vale some years ago. What was unusual about that was that Kraden was not even an Adept, and thus could not use the Psynergetic powers that one would need to even get inside. Still, he had come to Vale already knowing much about Psynergy and Alchemy, even some things the Great Healer and his students had not even known, and they had been kind enough to take him into Sol Sanctum so that he might conduct research.

Kraden was the town's teacher, and Isaac, Garet, Jenna, and Felix, as well as a few other of Vale's youths would go to his cottage a few days each week and learn from him. He did speak of Sol Sanctum from time to time, but there was never anything in those tales that held any interest for fifteen-year-olds. Statues and carvings and remnants of ages gone by. For Kraden, whose life was devoted to the study of the past, such things were fascinating. For Isaac and his friends, those stories only helped them fall asleep. Garet was the one who was prone to passing out in class, but they had all succumbed to boredom once or twice when Kraden had gone off on a tangent and forgotten himself.

Still, despite his sometimes irritating flaws, they were all fond of the old man. Kraden had an excitement about his studies that gave him energy that only the children he taught were able to match. Indeed, sometimes when he took them out of his house to instruct them on something outside, they actually had trouble keeping up with him, as he ran from here to there in excitement.

Kraden's cottage was tucked away at the western edge of the town, at the beginning of a dense forest that trailed off into the mountains. Isaac and the two siblings made their way up to the small building and went right inside - they never knocked, as they were all so used to going there.

As expected, they found the old codger pacing back and forth, lecturing with vigour to a red-haired young man, who was trying his very hardest to look interested. Garet sat upright, likely not even aware he had been slouching, when he saw them burst through the door.

"Ah, Felix and Isaac and Jenna!" Kraden said as he noticed them. "And what could I do for you three? Ah wait, I'll bet you're here to collect Garet."

"Y-yes," Jenna said.

Kraden frowned, and looked down at Garet at his desk. "Well, Mr. Garet here still has yet to finish the assignment I gave him yesterday. Perhaps if he had put a little more effort into his studies, he would be able to enjoy the weekend as you three are now, don't you think?"

"I can finish it later…" Garet moaned.

"Perhaps," Kraden said. "But what guarantee do I have?"

"I promise I'll get it done tomorrow!" Garet vowed. "I'll get up really early and have it done before lunch time!"

Isaac and Jenna exchanged glances. They both knew there was no way that was happening. Garet liked to sleep in.

Kraden didn't look very convinced, either. "And what is it that you all are up to that just can't wait?"

All four of them shifted uncomfortably.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with those foreigners that the villagers are meeting with tonight, would it?"

Though they were silent, their expressions told no lies for them.

"Ah. That's what I thought." Kraden let out a sigh, and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I'm sure you're all aware that children won't be permitted at this meeting. It's grown-up business."

"You're not going either," Felix pointed out.

"Indeed," said Kraden. "Though I have lived here for quite some time, I am no Adept, and I am still technically an outsider. The townspeople welcome me as one of their own, and I even tutor their children, but I have no say in the village meetings, and am not even invited when matters like this one are discussed." There was just the faintest hint of bitterness in Kraden's voice. "Ah, you kids. I'm sure you four have some wild scheme planned. You're all going to get in trouble."

They were all silent once more, as they knew he was right.

Nonetheless, Kraden smiled fondly. "To be so young again… Doing foolish things and getting in trouble is part of growing up, I suppose. Who am I to keep you from that?"

To Garet, he said, "Go on, then. But I expect that paper done and in my hands before noon tomorrow. Else I will give you twice as much work next week!"

Garet gulped, knowing Kraden's threat was not an idle one.

* * *

A few minutes later, the four youths were free of Kraden's dusty cottage and were up on a hill overlooking the town square. Though Vale was a quiet, sleepy town, the town square was always full of energy. People coming and going, stopping at the shops to make their daily purchases, or just to stop and socialise with one another. In the very centre of the square was a small pond, in the middle of which there was a small island. A large violet crystal sat there, the largest Psynergy Stone from Mt. Aleph. Villagers who had used up all their Psynergy for whatever reason could go to that stone and meditate by it, and restore their energy reserves in just a few minutes.

"So has your grandpa said anything about the travellers?" Jenna asked.

"Not much," Garet answered. "He and my parents have been talking about them since they arrived, but always behind closed doors. I've eavesdropped a couple times, but they always catch me…"

Felix chuckled quietly. Isaac met his gaze and smirked. They all knew that Garet was rather clumsy and loud, and not exactly the ideal person to do recon work.

"I've heard a little, though," Garet continued. "Apparently, they're from somewhere really far north, and they've come here because they need something from us."

"How far north?" Jenna asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Garet shrugged. "Really far. My dad said he checked the map, and the town they said they were from wasn't even on it!"

"Wow…" said Jenna.

"What could they possibly want here in Vale?" Felix asked. "Something out of Sol Sanctum?"

"If that's the case, they're out of luck," Isaac said. "The Great Healer won't even let villagers into Sol Sanctum. He'll never allow outsiders to enter."

"That would make sense," Garet said. "My grandpa didn't sound too pleased with them. He said they were being 'really pushy', and the things they said were 'impossible' and they had 'no proof'."

"Proof?" Jenna asked.

Garet shrugged again. "Like I said, I have no idea. They're from really far north, and they've come here because they want something. That's all I've learnt."

"But they're meeting again tonight," Felix said. "All the adults are going to meet with these foreigners, and they're going to talk and come to a final decision on whatever this issue is."

"Yup," Garet said. He grinned. "And I have a plan to get us inside that meeting."

"Oh boy," Isaac said, half-sarcastically. "Another of your crazy plans."

"This one will definitely work, trust me!" Garet said. "The adults and the foreigners are gonna be meeting in the inn, right? So all we have to do is sneak inside the inn and listen in to the conversation from upstairs!"

"The door will be locked," Felix pointed out. "They'll check to make sure we're not around before they begin."

"I've already planned for that," Garet said, his grin growing. "Yesterday I snuck into the inn while the innkeeper was busy. I went to one of the rooms and broke the lock on one of the back windows. There's no way he's noticed it yet. All we have to do is climb a tree and open the window."

"Wow, Garet," Isaac said. "If you put as much effort into your studies as you do in getting into trouble, you would be Kraden's favourite pupil."

* * *

They roamed around Vale for a few hours, going over the details of Garet's master plan, until the sun began to set, and the adults told them to head home, as they made their way over to the inn. The four of them started away from the town square, making their way up the stone steps that climbed the steep hills. On the way, they passed Garet's older sister, Kay.

"You'd better come home, Garet," she said. "You know Mom and Dad get mad when you stay out after dark."

"Pfft, I can do what I want," he responded.

"Well, when they're yelling at you, don't say I didn't warn you."

Kay shrugged and walked away, and Isaac noticed Felix's gaze locked on the redhead. He turned his head, lest Felix see his smirk. They were all aware that Felix had a bit of a thing for Garet's sister.

Of course, Isaac could never tease him for that, because he himself had a bit of a thing for Felix's sister…

Once they were sure no one was around, they doubled back to their hiding place from before - the hill overlooking the town square.

"The lights are on," Garet said. "All the adults are at the inn. And so are the travellers."

"No sense in wasting any time, then," Felix said. "Let's go."

They crept down the hill, keeping behind trees whenever they could. Their efforts at stealth were probably unwarranted, as there weren't any sentries out that could spot them, but one of the villagers could have still looked out the window and seen them. A small chance, for sure, but if they were caught trying to sneak into a village meeting, there would be hell to pay.

Garet lead them around to the back of the inn, and to a large tree whose branches reached up to the inn's roof.

"This is it. That's the window there." Garet pointed up at one of the windows, where the faintest echoes of the orange glow from downstairs could be seen.

"Well, let's head on up," Isaac said, taking the lead as he often did.

The four of them climbed their way up the tree all at once, the thought of going one at a time somehow not occurring to any of them. Isaac was the first up at the top, where he balanced precariously on a branch that he wasn't sure could hold his weight. He reached out and tried to push open the window, finding it difficult to muster up enough force to push it up with his arms outstretched so much. He struggled for a short while, while the others complained of the discomfort of the situation. He climbed out a bit farther on the branch, knowing that he was putting too much weight on it, and that it could snap at any moment. He lifted the window with more strength, but still it refused to budge.

"Garet the window won't open."

"Uh…"

"What…?" Isaac demanded, already knowing the answer.

"This is… not the right window."

"GARET!"

A few minutes later, the four of them were back on the ground and Garet was rubbing the lump on his head.

Felix asked, "Are you absolutely certain this is the right one?"

"Y-yeah," Garet muttered, looking ashamed. "Like… eighty percent sure."

"Well, I'll go first this time," Isaac said. "A twenty percent chance of being wrong for Garet is probably more like forty."

Thankfully, the second window also had a tree beside it, which was easily climbable. Isaac didn't think much on how convenient that was - when he needed to get somewhere, there always seemed to be some kind of path he could take.

He reached the window and pushed up on it. This one opened with no resistance. Once he'd pushed the window all the way up, he balanced himself on the branch and moved over to the threshold, and then climbed inside. He landed on the floor of the inn's room with a muffled thud.

"Phew."

Isaac climbed to his feet so he could help the others inside. He saw Jenna begin to climb up, while Felix and Garet waited impatiently.

He heard footsteps approaching the room. Several pairs of feet, and moving quickly.

Isaac nearly panicked.

They would reach the room in just a few seconds. He knew he didn't have enough time to climb back out the window.

Isaac looked right down at the others and shook his head furiously, the only way he could communicate what was happening, and then he grabbed the window and slammed it shut. He spotted a bed just a pace away, and he dropped down on the floor and rolled under it, just as the door swung open.

He heard the sound of at least half a dozen people coming into the room. The last to enter slammed the door hard behind them. Just from the way they were moving, Isaac could tell they were all furious. The sound of one of them punching the wall confirmed it.

"They certainly didn't waste any time coming to a decision." The first voice to speak was that of a man, with a low growl. From where the voice came from, Isaac guessed this was the man who had punched the wall.

Whoever he was, he was answered by a woman, equally as angry. "Was there any doubt that it would go this way? These villagers are damned fools blinded by centuries of tradition. They cast aside logic and reason in favour of their values."

A third voice, also that of a man, said, "Really, are our people any different? If someone came to Prox with such a story would you believe them? Were it not for the fact that we've actually seen the-"

"I would listen! I am no fool, not like that old healer! If we could just take one of them back to Prox, and show them, they would have the proof they continuously demand!"

"You know as well as I do that we don't have the time for that."

Isaac's heart was pounding so loud he was worried one of them would hear it. However, his hand covered his mouth, for he knew his breathing just might be audible.

"So… what do we do now?"

There was a long pause. One of them, silent so far, shifted uncomfortably.

"We go. Vale has made its decision. We have nothing left to do here."

"Are you… sure about this?"

"We have no other choice at this point. Come. The night will only grow darker."

The unseen guests made their way around the room, apparently gathering their belongings. Several minutes passed, and none of them spoke. There was an atmosphere of nervous tension among them. Isaac dared to turn his head, and he saw several sets of boots. He half-expected one of them to kneel down on the floor for some reason and spot him.

Finally, Isaac heard the sound of the door opening, and the unseen people made their exit. The door closed after the last one.

Isaac waited for what felt like an eternity, not believing there was anyone left in the room, but too afraid to climb out from under the bed until he was absolutely certain. Eventually he did, and he let out a sigh of relief when nobody was there waiting for him.

He dusted himself off and went back over to the window, opening it and carefully climbing out back onto the tree.

"Isaac!" He immediately heard Jenna's voice.

All three of them immediately began to ask him questions, but he was silent until he had climbed back down to the ground, and had a moment to calm his nerves.

"As soon as I was in the room, I heard people coming," he told them. "It was the outsiders… the travellers. Whatever it was they wanted, the villagers had refused it, and they were furious about that."

"They didn't know you were there?" Jenna asked.

"I hid under a bed."

"We saw all the grownups leaving the inn," Garet said. "We were expecting to see your mother dragging you out by your ear."

"I would have rather my parents caught me," Isaac said. "Those people were terrifying. Even though I couldn't see them, I could just tell there was something… wrong with them. They felt like monsters, like savages."

Garet, Jenna, and Felix exchanged glances, none of them sure what to make of that.

"Where did they go?" Felix asked.

"I don't know. I think they're leaving Vale."

Garet frowned. "That's a bummer. I wanted to see what they looked like. My grandpa said they had strange tattoos or something."

"They sound unpleasant to me," Jenna said. "I'm glad they're leaving."

"Well if they are going, then so should we," Felix said. "There's nothing more to see here. It's late, and our parents will be wondering where we are."

Everyone agreed on that, and they made their way back up the hills to the upper part of the town where their homes were. They reached the point where their paths separated, and said some quick goodbyes. Garet went off towards his home, and Felix started off, but Jenna lingered with Isaac.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked gently.

He thought for a moment, and then nodded for her sake. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just more than I was expecting."

She touched his arm, and smiled. "We'll talk tomorrow, alright? Garet might get stuck redoing his assignment, but we'll have the whole day for play."

He managed a smile in return, and then Jenna turned away and ran to rejoin her brother.

* * *

Isaac returned home that night with an uneasy feeling in his gut. His parents had already turned in, so there was no one downstairs to greet him. He stepped inside and went upstairs to his bedroom, where he took off his boots and hanged them beneath his cloak, and then he tossed himself onto his bed. He tried to get comfortable and relax, but sleep did not come easily.

A few minutes later, he began to hear the first raindrops falling. At first it was nothing, so he paid it no mind. But the falling rain quickly grew into a loud downpour, and what little light there was left was obscured by dark butts in the sky. The winds grew strong, until Isaac finally had to climb up out of bed and pull closed the shutters of his window and lock them to silence the rattling.

The noises of the storm outside were not pleasant, and it did nothing to aid Isaac's transition to sleep. He found himself tossing and turning, too tired to stay awake, but too restless to get comfortable. The minutes went by and passed into hours, and he found himself lying in his bed, staring straight up at the ceiling.

Finally, by some miracle, he managed to close his eyes and drift off. He slept lightly, and he dreamed dreams that were not the nightmares that one woke from screaming, but the ones that disturbed in some abstract way and then were forgotten. He heard shouting voices that sounded too far away to be heard, as though from another world, but were nonetheless unmistakable, and then he heard the sound of a door bursting open. He didn't realise it was real, or even what the sound actually was, until his mother had taken his shoulders and was shaking him awake.

"Isaac, wake up!" Dora said with a desperate urgency. "Please dear, wake up! A boulder is about to fall from Mt. Aleph!"


	2. The Night of Reckoning

Chapter II

The Night of Reckoning

* * *

All of Isaac's possessions were left behind in their rush outside. He had stopped only to put on his boots and cloak, and to grab his weed-cutting machete, as his mother urged him out of their house.

Outside, the storm was fierce. The rain fell as stinging little bullets, and the strong, howling winds whipped the rain about and made it strike them from every angle.

Isaac's father waited just beyond their front door, a hood drawn up over his head. He stared up at the mountain, looking worried in a way Isaac had never seen.

"Will they be able to stop it?" Dora asked him.

Kyle shook his head. "No. They can hold it back. Hopefully long enough for everyone to get to the town square."

"What happened? Why is a boulder falling?" Isaac asked.

"A bolt of lightning struck the mountain, and a large boulder was broken loose," Kyle said. "It hasn't come free yet, but the Great Healer says it is only a matter of time. It's the size of a house, he said. They don't know what part of the village it will hit, but it will definitely do a lot of damage on its way down." Kyle hesitated, like there was something else he wanted to say, but he did not.

Isaac considered that. Everyone was taking refuge in the town square, but if they didn't know where the boulder was going to hit, then what made the town square safe? It was the farthest part of the town from Mt. Aleph, but it was also open and filled with buildings. Everyone there would be huddled together in the inn or out by the Psynergy Stone. If the boulder went there, a lot of people would die…

Isaac didn't want to think about that. He was sure the mayor and the Great Healer knew what they were doing.

Kyle was turned away from them, looking at the river in the distance with a grim expression.

"In that case, we need to get to the town square quickly," Dora said. "Come on, Isaac. We need to move fast-"

"Go on without me," Kyle said suddenly. "I'm going to go around and make sure some of the other villagers are alright. Garcia's family in particular."

"Kyle…"

"I couldn't possibly take shelter knowing there are others who might not make it."

"In that case, I'll go with you," Dora offered.

"Nonsense, you need to get Isaac out of here…"

"Isaac doesn't need us, he's old enough," Dora said. "He can take care of himself, right?" She turned to her son, expecting a response from him.

"That's right!" Isaac told them. "I'm not a little boy anymore. I'll be fine. I can get to the town square by myself."

Kyle considered for a moment. Then he smiled, looking a bit proud, and said, "Very well. Just be careful and be safe, alright?"

Isaac nodded. "I will."

"Go straight to the town square," Dora told him. "No detours. The mayor will be there with all the other villagers. Do as he says."

And then Kyle and Dora took off into the stormy night. Kyle turned back and glanced at his son one last time before they both vanished into the darkness.

* * *

"Okay…" Isaac said to himself. "Get to the town square. Piece of cake. I was just there a few hours ago…"

He started off, making his way through the heavy rains and the black night. The downpour had transformed the usually soft dirt into mud, and it wasn't long before his boots, cloak, and pants were covered in it.

He made slow progress. It was difficult to see, and the weight of the muddy cloak and boots made each step a trial. Climbing up the small hills was far more difficult than it usually was, and going down them he found himself slipping and stumbling more than once.

Isaac knew from books and traveller's stories that most towns were settled on flat land. Vale was unusual in that it was right at the base of a mountain, and different parts of the town sat at different heights.

He encountered no one else on his way towards the square - it would seem most of the other villagers had taken shelter already. Perhaps the others had been warned earlier. How long had it taken his family to find out? The mayor's house, which wasn't far from his own, had been empty, so they must have gone at least a few minutes before Dora had woken him. Why were they so late in getting to safety?

He would have to ask his father once this was all over.

Isaac was nearly at the town square. The river that ran through the centre of town was not far, and as he ran past it he heard the sound of the water flowing with a violent intensity. The current was strong - far stronger than it had been half a day ago when he had met with Jenna and Felix on the docks. The water was overflowing, the rain making it rise more and more with each minute. If it continued like this, some of the houses near the river at the edge of town could be flooded by the overflow.

Suddenly, Isaac thought of Jenna and Felix. Their house was right beside the river, closer to it than anyone else in the village. And Kyle had mentioned being worried about Garcia's family - he was Jenna and Felix's father.

Isaac hesitated. His parents had told him to get right to the town square and take refuge with the other villagers. But if there was danger enough to Jenna that both his parents left him be to go see to it…

He turned around and went back. He searched for the small bridge that crossed the river, and after a few minutes, he managed to find it. As he ran over it, he noticed just how close the water was to the wooden planks he was running across. Usually there was a few metres of distance between the bridge and the river. Tonight, it was so close that if Isaac got down and reached over the edge, he could dip his hand in the water.

The rain continued its brutal assault on the town. Water dripped down from Isaac's bangs and the tip of his hood. He wiped it away to clear his vision, just as he cleared the last hill and saw Jenna's house.

Immediately, he knew something was indeed wrong.

He saw five figures standing out at the docks - four adults and one child. As he drew closer, he made out the red hair colour of Jenna and her mother, Jasmine. The other three adults he realised were Jenna's father, and Isaac's own parents.

Felix, however, was nowhere in sight.

He knew his parents would be angry at him for coming back, but now Isaac was truly worried. He started to run, and just like before, he jumped and cleared the gap from the riverside to the docks. The others gave a start when he landed.

"Isaac!" Kyle exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I was worried about Jenna and Felix…" Isaac looked to Jenna, who was standing right by her mother's side, looking very small. Her lips trembled a bit at the mention of her brother.

Kyle said nothing. Dora stared at Isaac for a moment, and looked as though she were about to scold him, but her husband looked her in the eyes and shook his head, and she said nothing.

"Where is Felix…?" Isaac asked, half-dreading the answer.

Everyone turned to the river, where downstream a large tree was overturned. Through the thick darkness and the heavy rain, Isaac could just barely make out the form of Felix, his lower half submerged beneath the water. His arms were wrapped tight around a branch, and it was clear he was struggling each moment to hold on against the powerful current.

"What happened?"

"H-he fell in the river…" Jenna sobbed. "It-it's all my fault… I dropped my ruby in the water and he tried to grab it…"

Felix's father paced, a worried look on his face. His mother held her crying daughter, shedding a few tears of her own.

"The gods blessed us by breaking that tree," Dora said. "Without it, Felix would never have made it…"

"He might not make it yet, if we don't come up with some idea," Kyle said in a firm voice. "Think, everyone! Felix can't hold on to that branch forever."

"You can't use Psynergy to pull him out?" Isaac asked.

"Kyle is the only one whose Psynergy is strong enough…" Jenna's mother pointed out.

"But I'm drained," he said. "We passed by Kraden's cottage on the way here and there was monsters there, trying to break through his door. We fought them off but I used too much Psynergy doing so. And then there was a man collapsed by the fence… If only we'd gotten here a few minutes sooner…!"

"The most my Psynergy can lift up is household objects," Dora said. "Felix is so far from us, and the river is flowing so fast… I might be able to hold him up for a few minutes, but there's no way I could lift him out of there…"

"Perhaps someone could climb onto the tree and pull him up onto it?" Garcia suggested.

Kyle considered that for a moment, but shook his head. "The rain is too hard and the bark will be treacherous. The distance from the top of the tree to where Felix is at is too far. Anyone who goes on that thing would be more likely to fall into the river themselves… and they might not be able to grab a branch like Felix was. No, we can't risk that."

"So what options does that leave us?" Garcia asked, impatience slipping into his voice.

Kyle frowned. "If I had all my Psynergy, I could maybe manipulate the tree itself… move it closer to us. Felix could reach out and climb back onto the dock… Yeah, that might work."

"Why not just lift Felix himself, and carry him to the edge of the river?"

"It would be too hard to get the Psynergy hand in the right spot to pick him up like that," Kyle said. "And if I applied to much pressure, I could crush him in its grip. Or not grab him tightly enough and lift him up just enough to drop him back in the water. No, it would be easier to move the tree itself - I don't have to worry about hurting a tree. But to do that, I'll need to recharge my Psynergy…"

"Then you need to get back to the town square and use the Psynergy Stone!" Jasmine said.

"Can Felix hold on long enough?" Kyle asked.

"We have no other option," Dora said firmly.

Kyle considered for a moment, and then said, "I'll go and return as quickly as I can. Isaac and Jenna, come with me."

Kyle went to the door and entered the house, motioning for them to follow. Isaac did so, and after some encouragement from her mother, so did Jenna. They passed through the house and left through the front door, and after a moment, Dora emerged as well.

"You're taking Jenna as well?"

"She'll be… safer there than out here."

There was a hesitation in his voice, and after a moment, Isaac understood the real reason for it. He did want them to be safe at the town square… but more than that he didn't want them there if the plan didn't go through. It was a slim chance that they would be able to save Felix, and he didn't want Jenna to see her brother drown if they failed.

"I'll go to the edge of the river," Dora said. "I'll be closer to Felix, so if his grip slackens I can use my Psynergy to hold him up for a bit."

"Good idea," Kyle said.

"Hurry back, please."

"I will." Kyle leaned in and gave his wife a quick kiss, and then started off. Isaac and Jenna hurried after him.

Isaac looked to Jenna as they ran. She had stopped crying, but her expression was wracked with guilt and worry.

"He'll be alright," Isaac reassured her. "Your brother is tough. Felix will survive this, I promise."

"It's my fault this is happening…" she said in a faint voice.

"Don't think like that. Be strong for your brother."

Kyle glanced briefly back at them. He ran fast, his long legs carrying him in strides the two teenagers struggled to match.

"Felix will be fine," Kyle said to the young girl. "If all else fails, I'll jump in the river myself, grab him, and throw him out."

Isaac asked, "You can really move that giant tree all the way over to the dock?"

"Yes. With all my Psynergy I can do that." His voice sounded certain, but Isaac saw a betraying frown. Perhaps he wasn't so sure.

"When we get to the town square I want you both to stay there," Kyle said. "Alright? Go where the other children are and stay there. Listen to what the mayor tells you."

Isaac grew silent for a while, feeling like he had failed his father in not going straight to the town square in the first place.

"Are you angry at me? Because I came back?"

After a moment, Kyle answered, "No. I was worried for your safety. I had hoped you would have gone right to the town square and just been safe there. But I can't be angry at you for being worried about your friends… or wanting to help them."

Reassured, Isaac let out a sigh. He glanced at Jenna, who managed to return a very small smile.

Everything would be alright, he told himself. And he believed it.

* * *

They finally arrived at the town square to find it in a disorganised state. People ran here and there, shouting things to one another. A few people were gathered in groups, talking in hushed voices at the corners of the buildings. Some people were on bended knee by the Psynergy Stone's pond, in prayer. A few were wounded, and were being tended to by a single healer, as the others were up at the sanctum trying to hold back the boulder's fall.

Isaac also spotted two people in each other's arms, crying beside a shrouded body. His heart nearly stopped. It was their child. Somebody had lost their child to this disaster.

He glanced at Jenna, but thankfully she did not appear to have seen it.

The mayor stood outside the inn, and beckoned to them as soon as he saw them. "Kyle!"

"I'm sorry, but there's no time," Kyle said quickly. "Isaac and Jenna here can tell you what's happening."

And then he took off towards the Psynergy stone, leaving Isaac and Jenna beside the confused mayor. Isaac explained the situation with Felix, while Jenna stood beside him, silent.

"I see," the mayor said, suddenly looking worried as well. "Well, there's nothing you children can do. Best head inside, get out of the rain. Garet's in there, with the other children."

They did as they were told, and went inside the inn. They found most of the village's children there, including Garet's older sister Kay, and his younger brother Aaron. Kraden sat by the fireplace, a bandage wrapped around his forehead, but with a warm smile as he told some kind of story to the children.

"Just stay here," the mayor said. "Everything will be fine."

He went back outside, closing the door behind him.

Isaac quickly searched through the mass of kids for the familiar sight of Garet's spiky red hair, but he didn't see him anywhere.

"I don't see Garet with the other kids," Isaac said. "The mayor just said he was in here…"

"Maybe he's upstairs," Jenna suggested.

"Upstairs? But why would he be…" Isaac trailed off, as a thought came to him. Something he hoped wasn't true, but half-expected was.

He took Jenna's hand and started up the stairs. "C'mon." Nobody seemed to notice them, as everyone was either listening intently to Kraden's story, or already asleep from the boredom of it.

They went upstairs and went right to the room where Isaac had, just a few hours prior, hid under the bed from the foreigners. Isaac threw the door open, and found Garet there, pulling things out of a wooden chest. His cloak was already on his back.

"Garet what are you planning on doing?" he demanded.

"I'm going out to the river," Garet declared, totally undeterred by their sudden arrival. "I've been listening to my grandfather's conversations from up here. I heard all about what's happening with Felix. He might need my help!"

"Garet, don't be an idiot!" Isaac said. "What could you possibly do? None of us can use Psynergy! There's nothing we could do to help, all any of us would do is get in the way and worry our parents."

"No, I can help! I have a rope!" Garet exclaimed.

"A rope…?"

"Yeah, see!" From beneath his cloak, Garet produced a heavy, coiled rope. "What if your father can't move that tree? In that case, this rope could save Felix's life! But if we just stay here and do nothing, then he'll definitely die!"

"Garet!" Isaac exclaimed. As tactless as usual. He looked at Jenna, half-expecting her to be in tears again, but instead she looked determined.

"He's right," she said. "I can't just sit here while my brother's in danger. If there's anything we could possibly do to help, I want to go!"

"Awesome," Garet said. "This window here is still unlocked…" He went over to the window and pushed it open. A strong gust stole in, making his cloak ripple behind him. "Whoa!"

"Guys, wait! We shouldn't just go out like this…!"

"Don't forget, he's my friend too!" Garet said. "We'll just keep our distance. If they need our help, we'll run down and give them the rope! If they can save Felix without us, we just turn around and sneak back in through the window. What can possibly go wrong?"

Usually when Garet said that, there were a huge number of things that could. In this case, though, Isaac couldn't think of anything to counter with, so he bit his lip and watched as Garet pulled himself through the window, awkwardly manoeuvring himself onto the tree outside.

Once he was through, Jenna moved to follow after him. She glanced back at Isaac. "He's my brother, Isaac. I can't just stay here and do what I'm told and hope everything turns out alright. It's my fault this is happening, no matter how much everyone tells me it isn't. If there's anything I can do, even if it probably won't make a difference, I still have to do it."

"I suppose you're right…" he muttered. Still, the whole thing felt like a bad idea.

"Are you coming?"

"Of course."

* * *

A few minutes later, the three of them were back on the ground outside. The rain was still pouring, so they each drew up their hoods and crept off into the darkness, away from the town square. It was dark enough that they didn't even have to make a great effort to stay unseen.

They said nothing as they ran, back up and down the same muddy hills as before. Isaac was sure his mother would be quite furious with how filthy his clothes would be after all this was over.

"Why didn't they just think to try using a rope in the first place?" Isaac wondered aloud. "I'm sure that would have been easier than using Psynergy to move that huge tree."

"Perhaps they didn't have one," Garet suggested. "Or maybe they never thought of the using something mundane like a rope when they have Psynergy? Adults are weird like that. We kids tend to be more imaginative."

"The only thing you're good at imagining is ways to get in trouble." Still, Isaac considered his idea. It seemed odd of his father, who yesterday had insisted on doing chores with one's own hands, wouldn't think of using similar methods to save Felix. Maybe they did have a rope, but it couldn't reach or something.

They eventually spotted Jenna's house in the distance, and heard the sound of the raging river before they saw it. They kept behind the tree line, and got close enough just to see what was happening, just as Garet had said they should.

Kyle was back at the docks, along with Garcia and Jasmine. Dora was still at the edge of the river, as close to Felix as she could be, where thankfully the overflowing waters had not peaked. Felix was still there, clinging tightly to that tree branch, but from the way Dora was kneeling in exhaustion, it would seem she had used her Psynergy once or twice to keep him from going under.

"He hasn't started yet," Jenna muttered. "Why hasn't he started yet?"

But then, as though in response to her, he did. Kyle raised his hands, and an intense glow surrounded him as his mental energy swelled. A ghostly hand with no arm appeared in the air before him, hovering slowly over to the huge tree that clung to. The ghostly hand grabbed on to the long trunk, and loud, audible cracks were heard as it tightened its grip.

And then the hand began to drag the tree back towards the dock. Felix held on for dear life, the intense shaking nearly enough to knock him loose, on top of the current of the water he was still half-submerged in. Very slowly, the distance between Felix and the dock shortened.

"Wow," Garet said. "Your dad really is an amazing Adept. My dad can barely move a empty box…"

Isaac was awed more than any of them. He had seen his father use Psynergy once or twice, to make a plant grow, or to move something out of reach, but to grab such a huge fallen tree and be able to move it at all was incredible. The power needed for that was beyond anything he had ever seen. It was likely more than anyone else in the village could muster.

He felt like he was witnessing one of the great Adepts of the Lost Age performing a miracle.

This continued on for several very long minutes. The ghostly hand kept its grip tight on the tree, its fingers leaving deep impressions in the bark, but it did not loosen even a bit. Kyle strained to maintain the movement, looking exhausted from where he stood on the dock. But he did not stop - not until the huge tree was only a few feet from the actual dock. Only then did the hand cease its effort, and vanish into the air.

As soon as the hand was gone, Kyle stepped back and fell down on his knees, exhausted. Felix's parents moved past him and knelt by the edge of the dock, reaching out to their son.

Carefully, Felix slowly let go of the branch with one hand, and reached out as far as he could. His mother and father grabbed onto his wrist, and they appeared to count to three, before he let the branch go with his other hand and grabbed onto them with both hands. They both pulled back, and finally, Felix was pulled out of the river. The three of them collapsed on the dock.

"They did it!" Jenna exclaimed. "They saved him!" In her excitement, Jenna rose up from their hiding place and started running down the hill towards the house.

"Jenna, wait!" Isaac called after her. She ignored him, and he said under his breath, "What happened to 'heading back in secret if they don't need us'?"

"She's just happy her brother is safe," Garet said.

At the edge of the river, Dora was clapping, too tired to get up and join them at the docks. She hadn't noticed Jenna running towards her. Over at the docks, Felix's mother was helping him up. He was trembling violently, likely chilled to the bone from being in the river so long. Felix's dad and Kyle exchanged some words, and shook hands.

"They're gonna have a heck of a time getting that tree out of their front yard," Garet said with a grin.

Isaac was about to say something in response to that, when he was cut silent.

* * *

There was a great rumbling sound.

"Look out!" someone shouted from somewhere. Isaac spotted one of the sanctum's healers, his face covered in blood, running down the stone steps towards the house. "The boulder is falling!"

At once, the jovial atmosphere was dead, and panic broke out. Everyone turned and searched for the boulder, not knowing where it was falling from. Dora spotted Jenna, and was on her feet in a second. The rumbling sound only grew louder each second, so loud it was deafening.

And then they saw it, rolling down the hills, in a direct path towards the house.

Dora grabbed Jenna and pulled her away from the river.

Immediately, Isaac realised there was no chance for them to get away. Still, in his panic he felt like he could possibly do something. That he HAD to do something. He tried to move, but his feet slipped under the mud and he tumbled down a long hill, into the woods.

Garet shouted his name as he fell.

He heard a unbelievably loud crash, and the sound of something massive breaking the surface of the river.

Several moments passed, and the panic died. Isaac climbed to his feet, covered from head to toe in mud and so soaked from the rain that his clothes weighted more than he did. He half-walked, half-stumbled his way over to the edge of the woods, where he collapsed on the ground next to a tree. He was now at the bottom of the hill, a few hundred metres from the house.

At the edge of the river, Dora and Jenna were also on the ground, sitting in several inches of water splashed up from the boulder. Garet was probably still up at the top of the hill where they had been hiding.

The others, however…

The dock was completely gone. The huge broken tree, which his father had spent all that time moving, was shattered completely, only a few small pieces still scattered here and there on either side of the river.

Felix… Both of Felix's parents… And Kyle…

They were nowhere to be seen.

It took him a few moments to process it. What it meant.

In a dreamlike state, Isaac couldn't bring himself to believe it. It didn't feel real. He started walking down the edge of the forest, following the river downstream. Some part of him believed that if he looked, he'd find them all somewhere, floating in the river, miraculously still alive… in spite of the fact that they were all most likely crushed like insects under that huge rock.

No. They were all dead. His friend was dead. Both of Jenna's parents were dead. And his father, the man he respected and idolised so much… was dead.

* * *

He stopped walking, and collapsed on his knees. He just didn't have the strength to go on.

Isaac sat there, everyone else too far away to see him, and took it all in. He didn't cry. Somehow, he couldn't. He just felt numb. Empty.

He heard a voice muttering somewhere not far from him.

"…such a powerful storm. We were fools to underestimate the powers of Alchemy."

A female voice answered, "It was not yours or my foolishness that got them all killed. Why they assigned him to lead this mission I'll never understand… Damn fool just ran in and started moving statues without even checking for traps…"

"I'll bet you're thankful I talked you out of bringing Karst, hmm?"

"Hmph. I suppose you win that one. So what do we do next? Return to Prox empty handed, with all the others dead?"

"We have no other choice. We cannot make another attempt. Not on our own. We need to be better prepared next time. We cannot afford another mistake…"

"Isaac!"

Garet's voice rang out in the distance.

"What was that? A villager?"

"I thought they had all taken refuge…"

Isaac saw two figures emerge from the shadows. They wore thick cloaks with the hoods drawn. They both stopped not too far away, and stared right at Isaac.

"Just a child," said the male.

The female answered, "We cannot leave any witnesses. They cannot know we did not leave. They cannot know what we did."

She took a few steps towards him. Isaac could see on her back a huge scythe, but she instead drew a short blade from her waist. For some reason, the thought of running did not even come to him. His legs were so heavy from the rain and mud he knew he could never get away.

"You must forget everything you heard, boy," she said, drawing closer to him, one step at a time. "But don't worry… we'll help you forget."

There was a brief flash of lightning, and Isaac caught a glimpse of her face. Her eyes glowed, the yellow slits of a cat. These people were not human.

Isaac found his hand moving down to his belt, where he had his weed-cutting machete hidden beneath his cloak. He knew he couldn't fight these people. They were far stronger than he was. But he still would.

"Isaac!"

A second call from Garet. He was closer now.

"You can silence him, sure," said the male. "But what could he possibly know about us? A corpse will raise more questions than anything he could say."

"Do you really think that?" the woman asked.

"Yes."

"Then we throw him in the river," she said, sheathing her knife. "A casualty of the storm…"

"Isaac!"

Garet wasn't far now.

"Are you going to drown everyone in the village to keep the secret? What does it even matter if they know it was us? They made it more than clear we cannot do this the easy way. Tonight's blood is on their hands, not ours. Why should we change that?"

"Hmm…" The woman considered this for a moment, and then said to Isaac, "If you ever speak, I'll cut that tongue of yours right out of your mouth."

She turned away from him and then she and the man both took off down the hills, jumping down the small cliffs with incredible speed. They travelled downstream, towards the end of the river, and were soon gone from Isaac's sight.

Isaac stood there, unmoving. He'd hardly heard anything they had said. All he'd realised was that the woman had wanted to kill him, and the man had talked her out of it.

These people… they were the ones from the inn. The ones he'd hidden from beneath the bed. He'd thought they had left. Everyone did. But they hadn't.

The storm and the boulder were not random forces of nature. Whatever it was in Sol Sanctum that they had wanted, they had tried to take it with force, and had triggered the retaliation of the gods. And now, Isaac's father and Jenna's whole family were gone because of them.

And yet… he knew he could not go after them. He remembered that force of dread he had felt at the inn, and he understood what it was. It was the same force he'd felt from his father when he was moving the log. The force of Psynergy.

But those two radiated it at all times, and in an amount that dwarfed what Kyle had produced. That could only mean one thing…

Those two foreigners were as strong as the Adepts of legend.

He heard wet footsteps running towards him. He turned to see Garet.

"Isaac! There you are! Your mom and Jenna are going back to the town square. We need to go there, too. It's not safe out here…"

Isaac nodded.

Garet stared at him, confused. "What's going on? Was someone here?"

He shook his head. What point was there in telling anyone what he knew? What he had seen? If he told the villagers of those two, and that they had tried to steal something from Sol Sanctum and triggered that storm, what would result of it? Would the villagers form a posse and try to hunt them down in vengeance?

Nobody could stop those two. There wasn't a single Adept in Vale who could possibly hold a candle to either of them. All that would earn them was more death. Too many had died tonight already.

Jenna… in one cruel moment, she had lost her whole family. Isaac would need to be there for her. What if that woman was true on her threat? What if she came after Isaac for telling others about them? He would just get killed too.

He joined Garet, and the two of them made their way back to the town square, where Dora and Jenna were waiting. They would be in terrible pain after their losses. He would have to be strong for them both.

Isaac would keep silent.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Garcia and Jasmine are (as I'm sure many of you already know) the names of Felix and Jenna in the original Japanese versions of the games. I can't remember which story it was, but I once saw a fic use those as the names of Felix and Jenna's parents. I liked it, so I've since adopted it as my headcanon, since we never get actual names for them._

 _I did use the name Jasmine for a very different character in my other story, the Persistence of Loss. There, is is the name of Jenna's grandmother, so I guess that means that the two stories does not take place in the same universe, as it would be weird for Jenna's mother and grandmother to both have the same name..._

 _I cut out that nameless guy that you find at the Psynergy stone and take back to save Felix. Instead of introducing someone who serves no real purpose to the story and never shows up again, I decided to give his part to Isaac's father instead. We don't get to spend a lot of time with Kyle before his death, so I wanted to flesh him out as much as I could before he exits the story._

 _And no, Kyle isn't some legendarily powerful Adept. The Psynergy he was using to move the tree was just a normal casting of "Move". He's just powerful by the standards of the people in Vale, who are all largely untrained in Psynergy. In game terms… I would say he's around level ten or so._

 _Also, I always thought it was odd that Garet was at his house by himself, trying to move that chest out in the storm. Did his family just abandon him and save themselves? I mean, it is Garet, but still… That's why Garet is already at the inn in this story._

 _In his review of the previous chapter, Droory brought up the detail of the storm occurring right after the Proxians leave Vale, and how suspicious that should look to the villagers. Most of them, I think, wouldn't make the connection, because to them it would just seem like some crazy random storm. Only the Adepts of the sanctum would know it was not natural, and they would be aware that the storm was the result of a failed attempt to steal Sol Sanctum's treasures, rather than a successful one. As far as they know, all the Proxians died in that attempt, so they would think the whole affair was over._

 _This will be addressed, though, but not until somewhat later in the story._

 _That's about it, as far as explaining the decisions I made. I hope the changes didn't turn anyone off to the story._

 _Next chapter: Time Skip!_


	3. Three Years Later

Chapter III

Three Years Later

* * *

Though there is always pain in the aftermath of loss, the passage of time heals wounds. Like the flow of a clear river, the suffering gradually washes away, and although it is never entirely gone, life nonetheless goes on. The serenity of Vale was a great comfort to those who had lost, like the warm embrace of a friend. The green grass, the warm breeze, the blue water, and the calm, quiet tranquillity of a simple life. It was as like a small piece of heaven, and over the course of three years, the peace washed away the pain of those who had been taken away.

Isaac, now a young man of seventeen, made his way over the rolling hills of his home, passing houses and villagers busy with their own various tasks. The spring day was one of perfect temperature and weather, a far cry from the storm of that tragic day.

Though he did not often think of the tragedy these days, he found his thoughts returning to it of late. The reason was clear enough to him. Jenna's seventeenth birthday would be on the morrow, and it would be the third she would have without her brother or parents.

Isaac had been lucky enough to still have his mother. However, Jenna had been forced to go live with her grandparents, whom she had never been particularly close to, and still was not. He thought back to those first few weeks, when her loneliness had been so great that she would often sneak out at night and come to visit him, sleeping chastely beside him in his bed.

On the day after the tragedy, Isaac had found Jenna sitting at what remained of the docks, weeping as she clutched a fist-sized ruby she had found in the mud. He had gone to her, and let her cry into his shoulder for hours. Not a word was said between them. As the weeks passed, he continued to find her at that graveyard that had once been her home, tormented by guilt and the pain of loss, and always in tears. Each time, he offered her the only thing he could - his comforting arms.

But of course, time healed all wounds, and gradually the tears died and Jenna began to smile again. Isaac continued to find her at those docks, but there were no more tears, and no more comforting embraces. Instead, they would just sit there for a while, staring at the water or the stars.

One evening, he found Jenna at the docks, and thinking nothing of it, he had gone and sat at her side. She broke the usual silence, however.

"Isaac," she had said, with a small smile of mischief. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" he had asked.

"I have a surprise for you."

So he had closed his eyes, and awaited Jenna's gift, even though he'd known what it was the moment he'd seen her smile. Blind, he had felt her hands on his shoulders, heard the sound of her moving closer, and even felt her breath ticking his lips, just before it happened.

From that night on, their meetings had not been quite so innocent.

Isaac continued on, and found himself at the ruined docks. As expected, he found Jenna there, waiting for him. She turned at his approach, twirling in hand a strand of her fiery red hair and smiling in a very girlish way. It was a side of herself that she would show to no one but him.

"I trust you haven't forgotten what tomorrow is?" Her voice teased him.

He could play on her level. Faking confusion, he replied, "Err… Did we have plans with Kraden?"

Jenna narrowed her eyes. "We do. Today."

"Oh. Uh… I guess tomorrow must be… Uh…"

Her hands on her hips, Jenna stared at Isaac with a flat expression. Her eyes slowly narrowed a bit more.

"Of course I haven't forgotten your birthday," Isaac said quickly, half-fearing that she would remind him before he could answer. Were she to do that, nothing he said could convince her that he had only been pretending it had slipped his mind. As much as Isaac enjoyed teasing Jenna, for the reactions she would give him, there were dangers involved.

One needed to be cautious when they stood close to a fire.

"That's good to know," Jenna said in a chastising tone. The amused twinkle in her eyes betrayed that she was in on the game.

"Don't let me off the hook just yet," Isaac said. "I still haven't found anything to give you…"

A wiser man would have kept that to themselves. But Isaac valued honesty above wisdom.

"You don't need to get me anything," Jenna told him, looking quite humble. Isaac knew Jenna was not humble - she did expect a gift. She was playing on his guilt.

"I'll have to find something in the market tomorrow morning," Isaac muttered. "We'll be in Sol Sanctum all afternoon, or we'll be in front of the Great Healer, trying to explain why we caught sneaking up the mountain. Either way, the market will be closed by the time we get back."

Jenna frowned, looking a bit worried, but trying to hide it.

"Don't worry, I'll get you a present. I'll figure it out, somehow. Once we're done with Kraden's business in the temple."

Jenna laughed, and said, "Well, I'm eager to go see Sol Sanctum. I mean it'll probably just be a bunch of old statues and stuff, but it's still exciting to go somewhere we've never been allowed, huh? So many relics… I hope Garet doesn't break anything. I don't think we could handle Kraden's reaction."

And then, it was as though a light bulb went off over Isaac's head as he remembered something.

"Damn," he cursed. "I forgot something important. I was supposed to fix the roof of my house today. It entirely slipped my mind until just now."

"Will that take long?"

"It's just three small holes. It'll take me longer to walk from here back to my house…"

If he'd only remembered, he could have taken care of it on his way to see Jenna.

"If it's no big matter, couldn't you just put it off?"

"I promised I would get it done." He never broke his promises. Jenna knew that, so she knew not to insist on him putting it off.

She chewed on her lip for a moment, thinking. "Alright. I'll go see what Garet's up to while you get that done. Knowing him, he's probably forgotten about the trip altogether."

Unlike Isaac and Jenna, Garet had expressed no desire to see what was inside Sol Sanctum. When Kraden had told them about the trip, he had yawned and rolled his eyes and asked what the point was.

Isaac said a quick goodbye to Jenna, and ran back up the hills towards his house.

The point of the trip, as Kraden had explained, was to inspect the ruins of Sol Sanctum firsthand, rather than relying on second-hand accounts that were centuries old and possibly inaccurate. Kraden had only gone to Sol Sanctum once, a decade before, with the Great Healer and his apprentices. The trip had been brief and rushed, and the scholar had not been able to make as many notes as he'd wished.

He told them that he'd been planning to sneak back in for a while, but the monsters in the ruins made such a thing impossible for a defenceless old man like himself. With the help of his three students, sneaking into Sol Sanctum would be possible, and he could go deeper into the ruins, and learn far more than he had all those years ago.

Kraden would get in a lot of trouble if the Great Healer should find out that he planned to sneak into the forbidden temple. But the three teenagers would never have betrayed Kraden by telling anyone - though they were frequently bored to tears by his lessons, they considered the old man a good friend, and they were eager to help him in this way that only they could.

* * *

Garet muttered something about how much he hated flowers, and then gave a strong push with the strength of his will and mind. The ghostly hand before him pushed hard against the stone slab, which weighed far more than a human being could move with physical strength alone. Garet's physical efforts were multiplied by the power of his Psynergy, and gradually the huge block began to move.

Several days before, he'd been training his Psynergy, pushing the heavy stone around, when he had caused it (entirely by accident, of course) to slide down a hill and tumble right into one of his sister's small gardens. Needless to say, the flowers were ruined.

Upon discovering it, Kay had come to him while he was enjoying a pleasant meal with his family, and screamed and cried and made a good show of things. Needless to say, her tears cast a villainous cloak over him, and their parents had ordered him to get his training stone out of Kay's garden.

Unfortunately, to get the stone out of the garden, Garet had needed to push it uphill. Despite explaining the impossibility of it, Kay had told, "You should have thought of that before you pushed it into my garden in the first place." As though he had done it on purpose!

But, by some miracle, he was nearly done.

"Just… a little more…"

Garet groaned and strained with effort, much as he did when he had eaten far too much and couldn't finish a shit in the outhouse. With this last effort, the stone was pushed those last few feet and Garet felt the resistance of gravity cease as the stone was no longer on a slope.

He let out a long sigh and walked down to the bottom of the hill, taking a seat next to Kay's ruined garden. As he caught his breath, he examined the crushed flowers. It actually didn't look too bad, he figured. Most of them weren't even uprooted.

"Figures…" he said under his breath.

Hearing the sound of small hands clapping, he looked up to see a boy about half his height, with a dishevelled mop of hair just as red as his own.

"Sup, Aaron?"

Garet's younger brother ran up to his side, excitement lighting up his young face. "That was amazing!"

"I suppose so. I mean, I am pretty awesome, but this was just potatoes." Garet tried not to sound too short of breath as he said that.

"When can I learn how to do that?"

"When you grow up."

"I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm old enough to start Psynergy training!" Aaron protested, stamping his foot down and looking very young as he did so.

"Haha!" Garet laughed. "Trust me Aaron, you'll always be the 'little' one. You were just unlucky enough to be born last."

"Mom and Dad might have another kid."

Garet considered that for a moment. There was no chance. His parents already had a few greys in their hair from the three children they already had. His father was set to become the next mayor once his grandpa passed on, and they wouldn't want to take on any more responsibility.

"So how do you move stuff with your mind?" Aaron asked.

"You gotta dress up in fancy clothes, buy it some flowers and a drink, and then ask it very nicely. If you're lucky, maaaybe it'll budge a few inches for you."

"Hmph," Aaron sighed, crossing his arms.

Garet let out a sigh of his own and looked out to the distance, towards the river.

There was a brief flash of movement.

Garet blinked, not quite sure he'd actually seen what he thought he'd seen. No… he was certain. He had seen it.

"Aaron, wait here for a minute."

His younger brother watched him with confused eyes, but did not argue or disobey, as Garet started off towards the river.

As he drew closer, the figure standing there came into view. A heavy green cloak hung from the stranger's shoulders, with its hood drawn up, obscuring their features. They leaned against the wooden railing of the bridge, their head bowed enough to further hide any facial features, but they faced in the very direction Garet had come from.

"Are you a traveller?" Garet asked as he took the first few steps onto the bridge.

A slight tilt of the head was the only indication that the cloaked person was even acknowledging him. After a long moment, during which the mystery figure seemed to be thinking, they finally nodded in response to the question.

"I'm Garet, the mayor's grandson. Have you introduced yourself to my grandfather yet?" Among travellers in Weyard, it was considered proper manners to introduce oneself to the mayor when passing through a town.

As Garet greeted this person, he held out his hand. The stranger hesitated for a moment, then reached out and shook Garet's hand. They wore tough, cracked leather gloves.

As the mayor's grandson, he got to meet most of the travellers who came through Vale. He would definitely have remembered this person. "So… have you met my grandfather?"

"Introductions have been made," the traveller answered in a quiet whisper.

As they answered Garet, they looked up just enough for Garet to see a painted mask beneath the hood.

"What's with the mask?" Garet asked.

The stranger looked away slightly. "My face is not one many would enjoy seeing." Their voice still did not rise above a whisper.

This person was probably covered in scars or burns, Garet thought, feeling pity. Perhaps their voice was damaged as well, and they could only speak in a whisper.

Garet very nearly asked if they were a man or a woman, but even he had _some_ tact.

The traveller had not asked how Garet had moved the large stone slab up the hillside, so they must not have seen it. They must have reached the bridge some time after Aaron had shown up. It was forbidden to allow outsiders to see Psynergy, so when anyone was staying there, all the villagers were to be careful when and where they used their powers.

"Well, I hope you're enjoying your time in Vale."

"We won't be here much longer."

And then, quite abruptly, the stranger turned and started off. Garet watched as the traveller quickly made their way down the path, disappearing within the rolling hills of the town, and he wondered what he had said or done to irritate this person so.

As he thought about it, he heard a voice call his name from a short distance behind him. He turned, expecting to see his little brother approaching, but instead he saw Jenna.

"There you are," she said. "I went to your house to find you, but your sister scoffed and stormed off when I asked where you were." Garet didn't need to see her frown to know how Jenna had felt about that.

"Eh, she's just mad at me," he said, scratching the back of his head and giving his best defusing laugh. Jenna's temper was not a fuse he wanted lit.

"Who was that you were talking to just now?"

"Just a traveller, I think."

"Well, c'mon," Jenna urged him. "We have to go get Isaac back at his house. Honestly, all this running around…"

"Uh… what for?"

Jenna stared at him, eyes narrowed. "Have you forgotten what today is?"

"…your birthday?"

A confused Garet could only watch, helpless, as Jenna burst out laughing.

* * *

Isaac wiped the sweat from his brow and looked down at the repaired roof tile in front of him. Two of three holes were patched.

"How are things coming?" Dora called from below.

"It's nearly done!"

Dora was in a good mood today, which was something Isaac was always grateful for. Isaac's mother, in contrast to Jenna, had hid her tears following the tragedy, and kept a strong face for her son. Dora raised him as best she could - though he had always been closer to his father, she withheld no affection from him. In fact, the tragedy served to bring them closer than they had been before.

Isaac was so grateful towards her for this, that he felt the need to help her shoulder some of her burden. He'd worked hard since Kyle's death, taking upon himself all of his father's work, as well as his own.

Adding to that his training in Psynergy, and Isaac had endured a staggering burden for the past three years. He would often return home in the evenings exhausted, going right to his room and collapsing on his bed, too drained to stay awake. Physical work was tiring enough, but using up one's Psynergy reserves left one spent in both body and mind. Jenna and Garet trained their Psynergy as well, but Isaac took it a step farther, and worked himself until he simply could not go on.

Dora sometimes questioned his devotion to his study of Psynergy. She'd once spoken to him of it, asking him if his desire to become a powerful Adept stemmed from guilt over the tragedy of three years past. She thought that Isaac regretted being unable to save Felix, and thus indirectly responsible for Kyle's death. He'd smiled and assured her that was not the case.

It wasn't a lie, though it certainly was the tragedy that urged him to train so hard.

In truth, it was those two figures from the forest. He could still remember the incredible power those two bore, and how feeble even his own father would have been against them. How hard had those two trained in whatever strange land they hailed from? What was it that made them so powerful?

While Isaac was nowhere near as strong as they were, he knew he was no longer the helpless child he had once been.

He drove the last nail in.

"It's finished," he said, standing up.

"Hold on a moment, I'm coming up."

A few seconds later, Dora pulled herself up from the ladder and onto the roof of their house. She examined the roof, nodding approvingly.

"Good job, son. You patched it nicely."

"It's not just going to break again if someone steps on it, will it?"

Dora frowned. "I sure hope not."

A moment later, they were off the roof, and Isaac was leaning against the house, cooling down from the fatigue of work. His mother emerged from the house and handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks," Isaac said, taking the drink and swallowing half of it in one gulp.

"You took off in such a hurry this morning, I was worried you'd forgotten all about the roof."

"Ehehehe…" Isaac muttered nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Where did you go off to?"

"Well… We have something to do with Kraden. Part of our studies…"

"Oh?" Dora said, raising an eyebrow. "It's not often you seem so excited to go listen to him drone on about Alchemy. Field work, perhaps?"

"Er… something like that."

Isaac felt like he was being interrogated under Dora's inquisitive stare. If she asked him directly, he couldn't just lie about it - not to his mother.

Dora then smiled in a knowing way. "Or perhaps it wasn't Kraden you were so eager to see?"

Isaac nearly let out a sigh of relief.

"Perhaps it was a certain young lady? One whose birthday is tomorrow?"

"I guess you got me there…"

Isaac looked over towards the river and saw two red-haired figures approaching.

"But still, you came back to fix the roof?" Dora asked.

"Yeah."

"You're so reliable, Isaac," his mother said, smiling. "You're so much like Kyle was when he was young. I'm sure he would be proud of you."

Isaac returned her smile. He always had his doubts, feeling like he wasn't living up to his father's memory. But if his mother believed it, he knew it was true.

"Well, I've kept you long enough. Go have fun with your friends and get into whatever trouble it is you're planning."

"I'll try to keep things from getting too out of hand!" he assured her, waving back as he ran.

"Don't stay out too late!"

* * *

Kraden seemed oddly perturbed.

He paced back and forth before the front of his cottage, muttering to himself and scratching his bearded chin. He didn't even notice the trio as they drew near him.

"…too specific. Far too specific to just be a guess. But how could it be possible? Nobody has-"

He then noticed the three teenagers at the corner of his vision, and turned around to greet them.

"Ah, good morning children."

"Kraden, it's nearly noon," Jenna said.

"Really?" The old sage's eyebrows rose up in surprise. "Hmm… I must have slept in."

Something in his voice betrayed that that wasn't true. And they all knew he was an early riser.

"Kraden, what were you talking to yourself about just now?" Garet asked.

"Ah, nothing important," Kraden said, waving his hand dismissively. "Well, are you all ready? You all have what you need?"

They nodded. Each one of them had some kind of weapon on them - Isaac carried his machete, while Garet had a wood-chopping axe on his back, and Jenna had a knife on her belt. Kraden had told them well in advance about the monsters in Sol Sanctum. Vicious creatures had a tendency to gather in places where humans rarely went. When Kraden had first visited Sol Sanctum all those years ago, a large rat-like beast had leapt out from the shadows and tried to attack his group. Thankfully, the sanctum's Adepts were well-trained, and they had used their Psynergy to easily strike down the monster.

Many villagers believed that their safety was the reason why entry to the temple was forbidden. But Isaac and his friends were aware that it was only half of it.

Part of the reason why Kraden hadn't been able to sneak into Sol Sanctum until now was for this reason. As a frail old man with no Psynergy himself, he would be helpless against any monsters that came after him. But in the company of three young people, each trained in Psynergy and armed with steel, he would be fine.

Isaac asked, "So what exactly is the goal of this trip? You've been a bit vague about it. Are we just sneaking into Sol Sanctum so you can get a better look at things because you were rushed last time?"

"Partly," Kraden muttered. "But there's a bit more to it than that… I uh, I want to go all the way."

Isaac blinked, not certain he'd correctly heard that last sentence. "Uh… what?"

"The elders were very clearly keeping secrets," Kraden explained. "I could tell there were certain things in the temple they didn't want me to see too well. They told me that the rooms we saw were all that had been uncovered. But I knew that was a lie. There were ways further into the sanctum - parts they didn't want me to see. I want to know what it was they were keeping hidden… and why."

Jenna frowned. "If the elders are keeping something secret, I'm sure they have a good reason for it."

"Perhaps," Kraden muttered. His eyes were far away. "But there have been many in the world who have had great power in their hands, which they decided to keep to themselves, purely to preserve that power. Ignoring the possibilities of helping others and making the world a better place." As an afterthought, he added, "Or… so I have heard."

"More stories?" Garet asked.

"There are always more stories," Kraden assured him. "Which is why I need to see the inside of Sol Sanctum, free of the censorship of the elders. I know there are stories in there, just waiting to be discovered. There are those who say that Mt. Aleph was the point from which all of the world was created. Sol Sanctum could contain the greatest stories of them all."

Jenna shrugged at this. "Well you know we're always eager to hear more of your stories, Kraden."

"Excellent," the sage said, smiling warmly and completely missing Jenna's sarcasm. "I trust there are no other objections?"

"I already promised I would help," Isaac said.

"Eh, I don't have a problem," Garet added. "Seems like a fun way to kill a few hours."

Isaac knew Garet was full of it. Yesterday, he could hardly contain his excitement at the thought of breaking into the forbidden temple and seeing what was inside - a sight he'd been denied all his life.

Garet would be excited to break into a cookie jar that he had been allowed to eat from a day ago. He just loved breaking rules.

"Then we should get moving before the day grows any later," Kraden said. Suddenly he jumped up in the air. "Ah! Just a moment, I've forgotten something!"

Kraden darted back inside his cottage, the wooden door slamming closed behind him. Isaac and his two friends exchanged confused glances for a moment, until Kraden stepped back outside a moment later, stuffing something silver into his pocket.

"Alright," he said, out of breath. "Let's go to Sol Sanctum!"

Kraden lead the way, the three teenagers following him with varying degrees of enthusiasm. They ended up engaging in conversation fairly quickly, the mood jovial despite the large taboo they were breaking and the potential consequences of it, were they caught.

The three young Adepts did not notice Kraden's worried glance at the woods behind his house.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Ugh… This chapter was a real bitch to get done. Apologies to everyone following for the delay. I never know what to write about when there's nothing going on. I hope the content of this chapter didn't come off too expository._

 _I hope it isn't too obvious who the masked man is. I'm sure anyone who is reading it on this site has already played the games, but I'm still trying to keep the story accessible to people who haven't. So it isn't some kind of huge, game-changing plot twist when the mask comes off in Sol Sanctum, but it should still be believable that the characters are surprised it's him. Thus, the drawn hood, and the quiet voice. In the game, I just can't buy that Jenna is standing right there if you go to the inn and talk to him, and doesn't realise that that's her brother._

 _I took out the encounter with Saturos and Menardi that occurs just before the gang meets with Kraden. In this changed version of events, it just wouldn't work. Isaac knows who they are, and what they are after. Knowing that they were back in town would mess everything up :/_

 _Next chapter: Sol Sanctum!_


	4. Sun and Moon

Chapter IV

Sun and Moon

* * *

Isaac and company easily stole past a healer from the town's sanctum, and within half an hour found themselves marching up the mountain trail. The path was surprisingly well-maintained, in spite of the fact that hardly anyone ever used it, save for the sanctum Adepts. The going was easy, and even Jenna only complained a little.

Roughly an hour after setting off, they made their way up the last stretch of the mountain trail. A massive wall of rock greeted them, with a large set of doors at its base, carved of smooth marble that seemed to defy time's decay.

"Sol Sanctum was built within Mt. Aleph itself," Kraden explained. "As one travels deeper into it's chambers, they grow closer to the heart of the mountain."

"And Mt. Aleph is said to be the centre of all creation itself…" Isaac said.

"Indeed," Kraden said, smiling. "Surely it is the reason why this place was chosen as the location of the temple."

"But what was the sanctum built for?" Jenna asked. "Why dig into the mountain and built a huge temple? It couldn't have been very easy, even for Adepts."

"Alas, nobody knows for sure." Kraden's smile faded to a frown. "There are many theories, of course. But the answers are either lost to time… or hidden deep within those walls."

Isaac returned his gaze to the large marble doors before them, and he couldn't help but feel a sense of smallness, as one might feel when staring at the stars and thinking on one's insignificance in the universe. They were just a few ordinary village youths, with Psynergy barely strong enough to be called Adepts, yet they stood on ground that the ancients had once walked.

"We certainly won't learn anything by standing around out here!" Kraden proclaimed. "Let's go inside!"

Taking the lead, the Alchemy sage strode up to the marble doors and pushed them open. The doors protested at their slumber being disturbed.

The three teenagers followed Kraden into the darkness of the temple. They had taken only a few steps past the sanctum's threshold, into a narrow hallway, when Kraden spoke.

"Close the door behind us," he instructed them.

"Why?" Garet asked. "The sunlight from outside is the only light we're gonna have."

"Just do it," Kraden said, not angrily, but with a firmness he rarely used.

Isaac and Garet shrugged and each grabbed a door and pulled them closed. Carved out of marble as they were, Isaac was surprised at their weight, and was baffled as to how Kraden had so easily pushed them open on his own.

"Are you worried someone is going to follow us up here?" Jenna asked. Naturally, she made no effort to help the boys.

"It's best not to take any chances," Kraden muttered, looking outside as the last rays of light were cut off.

A moment later, faint orange light appeared, as small flames burst to life from wall-mounted torches.

Garet jumped in surprise. "What the…?"

"Ancient technology," Kraden explained. "These torches are powered by Psynergy. It is one of the few wonders of the Lost Age that still works."

Jenna curiously approached a torch, reaching out and passing her hand harmlessly through the flames. As a Mars Adept, it would take a very powerful fire to actually burn her. "That's amazing…"

"Come," Kraden urged them on. "There's even more impressive sights ahead."

He led them down the long hall, taking a few twists and turns along the way. A few minutes passed, and Isaac found he had quickly lost his sense of direction. Thankfully there were no branching paths, or the place would have been a true labyrinth.

"The ancients had odd ideas about the architecture of their temple," he said, as they made their fourth turn.

"This long hall is just one of the first attempts at deterring thieves who might try to steal the sanctum's treasures," Kraden explained. "According to the Great Healer, there were once traps in this hallway, but they have all been disarmed for the sanctum Adepts' visits."

"What is it they come here for?" Jenna asked.

"You'll see in a moment."

And so they did. Each of the three drew in a awed breath as they stepped into the large, open chamber. The ceiling stood as high as three buildings the size of Vale's inn, and the chamber itself reached as far as the town square. An impressive stone carving stood at the centre, depicting four Adepts standing upon a platform, and reaching up towards the skies. From a gap in the ceiling, a beam of light struck down upon the statues.

At the edges of the room there were various other statues. Some, Isaac immediately knew from stories, like Cybele, Atlanta, and the Minotaur of Argon.

"This was the worship chamber," Kraden told them. "The ancients came here to pray to the gods. The town's healers still sometimes make visits to this room for intense meditation. When they brought me here before, this was the room they showed me, along with a few side chambers that had little of interest."

"I always thought that Sol Sanctum was filled with dust and old things," Garet said. "You didn't you ever tell us about this?"

"I can't believe this was so close to our homes, but we were never told about it," Jenna added.

"Indeed," Kraden said, sounding somehow disappointed.

And then, there was a slight sound. From the shadows at the corners of the chamber, there was a slight sound. Kraden's eyes went wide and he drew in a breath.

Isaac drew his small machete and stepped before Kraden. Garet and Jenna quickly did the same.

A tense moment passed, before a small, rat-like creature crawled into view.

"Just a Vermin…" Kraden let out a sigh of relief.

Garet took a step forward and shouted, "Shoo!" The small Vermin scurried away, disappearing back into the darkness.

"Those things really aren't that dangerous," Jenna said. "More a nuisance than anything. Are the elders really keeping all these secrets to protect us from rats?"

Kraden grinned. "You're on the right train of thought."

"There's more though, right?" Isaac asked. "You said there was more of the temple you weren't allowed to see. So what else is there?"

"Indeed, and that's what's been troubling me," Kraden said. He pointed to the statues in the middle of the room. "These are heroes of the Lost Age, who were said to have sealed away Alchemy. It always seemed odd to me that the ancients would worship these heroes, and not the spirit of the sun. The temple is called Sol Sanctum, after all."

"What are you saying, Kraden?" asked Garet.

"I have a theory. I think that this chamber is just a false front. This is certainly not the heart of Sol Sanctum. There must be something greater deeper into the temple. That's what we're here to find."

Isaac scratched his head. "So where do we begin looking?"

"Check the statues at the edge of the room. There might be a secret chamber somewhere."

And then, Kraden started off, heading towards the far end of the chamber, where the smaller statues of the various figures of legend stood. He walked straight to the Minotaur.

"I'm sure you're all familiar with the legend of the Minotaur of Argon?" Kraden asked.

They certainly were. It was a story told in Vale of a man who was cursed with the form of a Minotaur and trapped within a great labyrinth, and forced to fight to the death anyone who entered. He despaired, for he was still a man in spirit, but the body he was trapped in was beyond his control, and attacked all intruders. In one battle, the Minotaur was struck by a blade in one eye, and left half-blind.

As expected, the statue before them had a jewel placed in one eye, but not the other.

As the legend told, the Minotaur realised that if he were truly blind, he would be unable to attack those that entered the labyrinth, and perhaps someone could slay him and end his torment. So, in great pain, he drew the knife from his blinded eye, and drove it into the other.

But he could not stop the curse, and the first eye merely grew back as soon as the knife had been taken out. He alternated between blinding himself in one eye and the other, but he was unable to fully destroy his sight, and thus he was forced to continue to slay those who entered the labyrinth.

A cruel and tragic tale. It had never been one of Isaac's favourites.

"Take out the jewel and place it in the other eye," he suggested.

Kraden grinned. "Precisely."

The sage did just that, and as soon as the small gem clicked in place in the opposite eye slot, there was the sound of stone grinding against stone.

"Kraden, how did you know to try that?" Jenna asked.

"It just seemed the most obvious thing," he said, with an unconvincing shrug.

It was definitely very easy to figure out if one was familiar with Vale's lore. The story of the Minotaur wasn't very well known outside of Vale, however. Kraden had lived in Vale long enough to familiarise himself with the local legends, but most travels who passed through had never heard of the Minotaur of Argon, or any of the stories that Isaac and his friends had been told since childhood. Vale had always been rather secluded from the rest of Weyard.

Still… the way Kraden had made a beeline for that statue in particular when there were dozens of others in the chamber…

Isaac wasn't convinced. Kraden had definitely known how to open that chamber.

* * *

Nonetheless, the followed after him into the newly-opened passage, which had appeared a short distance away. This passage was more narrow than the first hallway, and was not lit by the magic torches. They soon found themselves moving up a staircase in the dark.

Jenna, who had been lagging in the back of the group, drew close to Isaac, and spoke in his ear in a whisper that the others could not hear.

"About what Kraden was saying before…"

"Yes?" Isaac answered, just as quietly.

"He was saying something about that chamber being a false front, because he expected something in honour of the sun… But those people in that statue were reaching up to the light that was shining down from the hole in the ceiling."

"Yeah."

"And the way he walked right up to the Minotaur… He had to have known about it already."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Jenna looked up at the sage, who marched obliviously up the stairs. "Do you think he's actually been here before?"

"I can't see why Kraden would lie to us," Isaac replied. "He said he hasn't seen any more of the temple than that chamber. But perhaps he learnt how to go farther somehow."

They saw light at the top of the staircase. In utter defiance of his age, Kraden dashed up the last dozen or so steps. The three teenagers hurried after him, half-worried he would get into some kind of trouble.

Instead, they found him looking excitedly at some carvings on a wall.

"These are writings from the ancient peoples of the Lost Age!" he exclaimed, bouncing on his heels like a child with a new toy. "I cannot read them though - they're in a dialect that is completely lost… Oh, if only I had the time to copy this down, I could make a translation attempt…"

"I thought your field of study was in Alchemy?" Isaac asked.

"It is, but I have studied other schools. Language, history, economics… I've read books on just about every subject. The only thing I never really found interesting was geography, to be honest." Kraden turned away from the wall and saw what was behind him for the first time. His eyes widened. "Look at that! I hadn't realised we were so high up!"

At the other wall was a series of glass windows, outside of which could be seen the peaks of other mountains in the distance. Clouds rolled by, blocking the view of the world below.

"These windows are still completely intact, even centuries later," Kraden said, awed. "If any of them broken there would be very strong winds in this chamber."  
"How far down is Vale?" Garet asked, walking over to Kraden's side and staring out the window.

"A mile perhaps, if we're seeing clouds outside," Kraden answered. Turning away from the windows, he all but ran down the hallway. "Come, children! More of the sanctum awaits!"

As they watched Kraden disappear around a corner, Jenna said to Isaac, "I guess this _is_ the first time he's been here."

"We need to confront him about this," Isaac said. "There's something he's not telling us."

"I agree," Jenna added.

Garet didn't join in the conversation. He was still staring out the window.

Then he said, "I wonder what it would be like to fly through the air like a bird?"

"Terrifying, probably," Isaac muttered.

"Exactly what I'd expect a Venus Adept to say," Garet said.

Jenna scoffed. "If there was anyone who could have the power of flight, you'd be the last I'd trust with it. You would probably crash in a forest or something."

"You guys hurt me," Garet said, pretending that it was true.

"C'mon, guys," Isaac urged. "Kraden's already out of sight."

* * *

A moment later, they caught up with Kraden, who stood in the middle of a large, circular chamber. Unlike the chamber with the statues, this room was spartan, consisting only of marble walls and ceiling, and a stone tiled floor. The tiles on the floor were arranged in a way that created the image of a drawing of the sun.

This sun on the floor was what Kraden was staring at in disbelief.

"It's just… It's exactly like…"

"Kraden, we need to talk," Isaac said.

"Yes, I imagine we do. I owe you three an apology. I was not entirely truthful with you."

Caught off-guard, Isaac said, "Er… yeah."

Turning away from sun on the floor, Kraden faced them regretfully. "I was not honest in my intentions in wanting to come here. At least not completely. While it is certainly true that I wanted to see for myself the deeper parts of Sol Sanctum, the truth was that I already had an idea of what they were. The Minotaur statue, and this room here… they were both exactly as I was led to believe."

"'Led to believe'?" Jenna repeated. "What led you to believe these things?"

Kraden let out a long sigh, and turned away from them. He began to pace the length of the room as he spoke. "Two people came to visit me the day before I asked the three of you to come with me into Sol Sanctum. They were travellers, of that I can be sure, because they wore black cloaks, of which they kept the hoods drawn to cover their faces. They spoke in quiet voices, perhaps to further conceal their identities, but I could tell that one was a man and the other was a woman. They spoke of Sol Sanctum. They described things about it - chambers I had never seen, but matched what I had always suspected about the temple. They offered to take me there and show me themselves, if I promised them something in return. They carried weapons, but they did not threaten me."

A chill ran down Isaac's spine.

"What did they want from you?" Garet asked.

"They did not say," Kraden said. "But they told me I would need to betray the people of Vale. And that was something I could not do. I told them as much, and they left without another word. I have not seen them since."

Garet frowned.

"Why didn't you just tell us this?" Jenna asked.

"I wanted to confirm things first," Kraden said. "If what they had said was true, then they would have broken into Sol Sanctum. But it was always a possibility that they were liars - con-artists, perhaps. I didn't want to accuse them unjustly. I know what the crime is for outsiders to set foot on Mt. Aleph. I wanted to wait until they had left, and quietly see if they were telling the truth."

"I don't think they left," Garet said. "I saw someone today that sounds exactly like what you described. Black cloak, spoke in a whisper. They had a mask on."

"One of the two that visited me," Kraden said quietly. "Or perhaps another from their group. Either way, you're right - it means they have not left."

"Everyone," Isaac said suddenly. "I know who these people are."

All eyes in the room were then on him.

"You do?" asked Kraden.

"Yes," Isaac replied. He took a deep breath. "They are the foreigners from the north who visited Vale just before the night the boulder fell. The ones we broke into the inn to spy on? Everyone thought they left when the villagers denied them entry to Sol Sanctum."

"I remember that," Garet said.

"They didn't leave, they just pretended to. They actually came back and broke into Sol Sanctum, in the hopes of stealing something."

Kraden's eyes narrowed.

"But they failed, and ended up triggering some kind of trap. Whatever it was, it killed most of their group. Only those two survived and escaped. But what's more is that… the trap they triggered caused the storm that led to the boulder falling. They were well aware of this, and they fled the town in the night."

"How do you know this?" Kraden asked.

Isaac hesitated. "Right after the boulder uh… struck… I wandered in a daze and came upon them by accident. I heard enough of what they said to piece everything together. The woman wanted to kill me, but the man talked her out of it."

Isaac glanced at Jenna, whose eyes flashed with anger.

"I'm sorry I never told you," he said to her.

"Why…?"

"We all know the penalty for outsiders who trespass on Mt. Aleph… The villagers would have formed a posse and gone after them. But those two would have killed them all. They were Adepts more powerful than anyone in Vale. Far more powerful. I just didn't want anyone else to die."

Things grew silent for a moment. Jenna bit her lip and turned away, deep in thought. Kraden looked down at his shoes. Garet frowned and scratched his head.

"Okay…" Garet said finally. "So what do we do about all this?"

"It's a complex issue," Kraden said. "The way I see it, we have two options. The first is that we turn around and leave. We go back to the elders and tell them everything. We will certainly be punished for entering Sol Sanctum, but Isaac was right - the villagers will go after the outsiders and try to put them to death. And if these two are as powerful as Isaac claims, the villagers will probably be killed. But the matter will no longer be our responsibility."

Isaac grimaced. He did not like that plan, even thought it was the responsible course to take.

"And the other option?" Garet prompted.

"We continue on," Kraden said. He reached into his pocket and halfway drew out something that glimmered silver in his hands. "If what I suspect is correct, I know just what it is they were trying to steal, and I have what we would need to take them ourselves. If they've come back, they will certainly be trying once more to steal them. If we get them first, we can leave the sanctum quickly and hide them in Vale, where they will be safe under watchful eyes."

"But what about the trap?" Jenna exclaimed. "We could cause another storm if we make the same mistake they made!"

"Consider the Minotaur puzzle - only someone familiar with Vale's legends would think to try that. Those outsiders likely solved that one through trial-and-error, but perhaps whatever triggered the storm was the same sort of test. Perhaps that was why they wanted my aid… as I'm both a scholar of Alchemy and am familiar with Vale's lore, they might have needed my help in solving the sanctum's puzzles."

Jenna shook her head. "I don't want to take that chance."

"Consider this, Jenna," Kraden continued, kneeling down before her and matching her eye-level. "If we do not do this ourselves, those two might try again anyway. In fact, they almost certainly will. They wouldn't have travelled all the way back to Vale just to give up and go home. They clearly don't care for the lives of the villagers, so they will likely trigger another storm anyway, only doing what they need to save themselves. If I'm right about the treasures that lies ahead, these people will do anything they can to get them."

Jenna hesitated, then sighed. "Putting it that way, what choice do we have? I don't think it's a good idea, but it seems we have to go forward."

Kraden stood back up. "Of course we're going to be very careful. If all but two in their group were killed by a trap they likely weren't being very cautious. We're smarter than them. We won't make their mistakes."

* * *

Kraden then led the way into the next chamber. As they walked, Isaac glanced at Jenna, searching in her features for a clue to what she was thinking. She noticed his stare, and briefly met his gaze, before turning her head away.

The next room was identical to the previous, save for the floor, which bore an image of a crescent moon instead of a sun.

"Ah! Luna!" Kraden exclaimed, rushing inside. "This is also just as they told me."

"Did they tell you what is up there?" Isaac asked, pointing to a staircase that led farther up into the sanctum. It was the only way to go on.

The sage frowned. "They did not. Perhaps this is as far as they got…"

Kraden proceeded cautiously to the staircase, and then made his way up, with the Adepts behind him. The stairway spiralled around in a circle, and they emerged into one last chamber.

They saw before them four porcelain statues, each holding in its hands what appeared to be a mirror. These four statues were facing away from the centre of the room - where there was an inscription on the floor that matched the crescent moon from the last chamber.

Isaac immediately knew which story this referenced. The four sages who had sealed away Alchemy - the very same who had been reaching up to the sun in the first chamber.

Kraden scratched at his grey beard, thinking. "It would not be wise to touch anything in this room until we are certain we know what will happen."

"Well… what do you think the intruders from before did?" Isaac asked.

"They likely were not on guard against traps," the sage replied. "They likely just came upon these statues and started to move them. As there is an image of Luna here, that likely means-"

"There's another room over here!" Called Garet from the other side of the chamber.

"As expected."

The next chamber was closed off with a heavy stone door that took them some time to open, which likely meant, as Kraden speculated, that no one had been this far yet. Inside they found an image of the sun that matched the room directly below it.

Otherwise, it appeared empty.

"So what's the point of this room, then?" Jenna asked.

Kraden did not answer. He paced the room, examining every inch of it with inquisitive eyes.

"What are you looking for?" Garet asked.

He did not answer. He stopped at one of the far walls of the room, and began running his hands over the stone wall.

"Ah!" Kraden exclaimed suddenly.

The three Adepts rushed over to him, and he pointed out a stone block.

"It is loose!"

And then, before they could stop him, the sage took hold of the block and pried it out of the wall.

"Jeez Kraden, weren't you the one who said we needed to be cautious?" Jenna chastised.

"Ah, look at that!" Kraden said, unable to contain the excitement in his voice.

Within the wall, previously hidden by the block, was a hand-shaped hollow with an image of a a tree within a circle - the symbol of Venus.

"This must be the switch that disarms the trap!" Kraden said. "Isaac, try putting your hand on that!"

Isaac sighed, not eager to be the guinea-pig, but as the only Venus Adept, it would have to be him. He moved to do so, but stopped when he saw the worried look in Jenna's eyes.

Of course she was worried. She feared if they did this wrong, it would cause another storm - and more deaths. It had taken her so long to move on from the loss of her parents and brother, another incident like that would bring all that pain back, even if she didn't lose someone close to her.

"It'll be okay," he assured her, with a smile.

Frowning, Jenna eventually replied with a nod.

Isaac stepped up to the wall and placed his hand into the hollow.

A moment passed, but nothing happened.

"Uh…"

"Try using Psynergy," Kraden urged him.

Oh. Of course.

Isaac channelled his mind's energy and focused. Normally he would release the energy into the world in a form tied to the earth and plants, like a small earthquake, or a stone spire to drop on an enemy, or a power that made ivy grow in mere seconds. However, he obviously didn't want to destroy the sanctum, so he just held the energy without unleashing it.

And then, the hand-shaped hollow began to glow, and Isaac felt the invisible presence of Psynergy passing through the walls - the energy of another Adept, from very long ago.

There was a loud click.

"What happened?" Garet asked.

"If my suspicions are correct, Isaac just disarmed the trap that those foreigners triggered," Kraden said. "Well done, Isaac."

"Well, I didn't really do much…"

"Let's go take a look at those statues now."

* * *

They returned to the previous room, where the statues still stood, unaffected by whatever it was Isaac had done.

"Alright…" Kraden said, his voice calm and level. "Now I'm fairly sure that we've undone the trap that caused the storm three years ago. However, there is always the possibility that I am wrong. There is always the small chance that one is wrong in these matters, and it must always be taken into consideration. I want to try moving these statues to see what will happen… but if I tell you to, do not hesitate to stop moving them at once. Understood?"

They all nodded.

"Okay… Garet, go move one of those statues."

Garet blinked. "Wha…? Why me?"

"Because Isaac did his part in disarming the trap."

Garet sighed, and then marched off, muttering something about it not being difficult to put your hand on a rock. He went over to one of the four statues and stood beside it.

"What should I do, just turn it around?"

"Yes, so it is facing the Luna symbol, instead of away from it."

Still grumbling, Garet awkwardly attempted to grab the statue in a manner that was halfway between a hug and a wrestling lock. Groaning aloud, he tried to twist the statue around, failing to move it an inch.

Isaac and Jenna exchanged glances and then burst out laughing.

Kraden shook his head. "What am I going to do with this kid…? Garet!"

"What?!"

"Use your Psynergy to move it!"

"…oh."

A few moments later, Garet's Psynergy faded away, and the first statue was facing towards the middle of the room. Once turned around, it had settled into place, dropping a few inches into the floor and making a loud click. It had refused to move at all after that.

Garet panted, still out of breath from trying to move the statue by hand. "Okay… now what?"

"Wait here, all of you."

Kraden took off down the stairs and vanished.

"He moves fast for an old guy," Garet pointed out.

"He gets so excited about this stuff," Isaac said. "It's his life's passion. Coming to this temple was probably something he's dreamed about for years."

"What do you think we're going to find?" Jenna asked. "This 'treasure' he keeps mentioning. That these foreigners are after. What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea. It must be something important, though, if the elders have been keeping it secret all these years. With all the traps it's hidden behind, and the fact that those people have travelled all the way out here twice…"

Jenna bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked her gently.

She nodded. "Yes. I'm just worried. About Vale and about us. I feel like something terrible is going to happen."

Isaac couldn't bring himself to reassure her, because he had that same feeling in his gut, as well. Now that he knew those people were back, he himself was worried about what they might do.

He thought back to that night. He could still remember that woman's knife against his throat. The steel had been as cold as ice.

Those two would do anything to get what they were after.

And now he had broken his promise to himself, and told the others about them. When they returned to Vale with Sol Sanctum's treasure and told the elders all of this… what was going to happen?

Isaac let out a breath, and said, "Either way… I feel like everything is going to change soon."

"Okay!" Kraden suddenly exclaimed as he came racing back up the stairs. "I went back to the corridor with the windows. I didn't see any storm clouds outside, so it would seem we're alright."

Jenna let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, Garet," Kraden continued. "Go ahead and move the other three statues."

"All three of them?! Are you kidding me?!"

He was not.

* * *

A few minutes passed. Garet let out a breath of relief as his ghostly Psynergy hand faded from the final statue.

"That's it… I'm never moving another damn statue…"

"We appreciate all you do for us, Garet," Jenna assured him.

"I'm sure."

"Well… all three statues are in place…" Kraden muttered. "But nothing has happened."

They looked around the chamber. All four statues were settled in place, and faced the Luna symbol. But as Kraden had said, there was no change to be seen.

"I would have thought that would have done something," Kraden said. "Like a secret chamber opening or something. Hmm…"

A moment passed in silence while he thought on it.

"Perhaps it was somewhere else," he said. "Let's try searching for something that's changed."

As there was no way to go deeper into the sanctum, they retraced their steps and made their way back down the stairs to the first two rooms.

Back in the second of the two circular room, they walked right past the sun-shaped symbol on the floor. However, as they were about to continue into the next room, Kraden all but jumped out of his pants.

"Wait a minute!"

He charged back to the middle of the room and crouched down in front of the sun symbol.

"It changed!"

Isaac and Jenna's eyes went wide. Garet scratched his head.

"I… don't get it."

"Garet, this is the second room," Jenna explained. "The first one was the one with the Sol symbol. This one had the Luna symbol before."

"What's with that condescending tone? You hadn't noticed it either until Kraden pointed it out!"

"The other symbol must have changed, too!" Kraden exclaimed excitedly.

"But what was the point of that?" Isaac asked. "We moved those statues-"

" _I_ moved those statues," Garet interjected.

"-and all it did was switch the symbols on the floor?"

"It may only be an indication that there was a change," Kraden explained. "Something to let us know… like a signal fire. Come, I want to take a look at the other room."

The three confused Adepts followed the sage back into the first of the two circular rooms. As expected, the previous Sol symbol had indeed changed to Luna.

The unexpected part was that it was glowing.

Garet stared, agape. "What the…?"

"Hold on, it may be dangerous," Kraden warned them. He ushered them back a bit to the threshold of the room. "We must test it first."

"How?" Isaac asked.

"Allow me."

Kraden motioned them back a little more. The three Adepts moved away, eyes wide in anticipation of what the sage would do. He then reached down and pulled the shoe off his foot, and hurled it at the glowing Luna symbol.

The leather boot bounced harmlessly off the floor.

A moment passed, and nothing happened.

"It appears safe," Kraden declared, looking far too pleased with himself.

"The scientific process in action," Isaac muttered to himself.

They went back into the room, and once Kraden had retrieved his shoe, they cautiously approached the glowing symbol.

"It's full of Psynergy," Jenna said.

Indeed it was. Isaac could feel the energy radiating from it - the same energy that had flowed through the walls when he had disarmed the trap.

"What do you think it does?" Garet asked, leaning forward and poking the glowing floor with his finger.

"Garet, no!"

Too late, Garet gasped and jumped back as a ray of light shot out of the Lune symbol and hit the far wall of the room. Psynergetic energy filled the room, radiating from the light.

A hole appeared at the point where the light struck, and it grew in size gradually until it was large enough for a person to step through. From the other side, they could only see light.

"Whoa…" Garet said, in awe.

"Idiot!" Kraden yelled, slapping the back of Garet's head. "That thing could have done anything! It could have sucked you into an imploded space, or vaporised you, or possessed you with the spirit of a long-dead Adept! In fact, I'm rather disappointed it didn't do that last one - it would have been an improvement!"

"Hey, I got it open! All you did was throw your shoe at it!"

As they bickered, Jenna approached the hole and looked it over. "It's a portal…"

Isaac joined her, and eventually Kraden and Garet did as well.

"But where does it lead?" Isaac wondered.

Kraden gazed into the light of the portal, his eyes widening behind his spectacles.

"Could it be…?! Might my theories be true after all?"

"What theories?" Isaac asked. "What's in there?"

Kraden stuck his arm into the portal, and it disappeared within. A moment later, he pulled it back out, unharmed.

"I will go in myself," Kraden declared. "If I don't return in a few minutes… don't follow me."

Before they could protest, Kraden stepped fully into the portal, disappearing into the light beyond.

The Adepts watched, awed and a bit worried. Nearly half a minute passed, and then Kraden's head popped back out.

"Come on. It's nice and cool in here."

They shrugged, and followed the sage into the portal.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : _Adapting game mechanics to a literary story can be difficult. I don't want to introduce changes just for the sake of change, but following the games 100% would result in a stiff and boring book. I've seen some Zelda novelisations that followed the games almost exactly. As you could expect, they wasted a good chunk of their length on boring dungeon-crawling sections, and having their characters recite the same dry expository dialogue they do in the games. I've also seen ones that change too much, and add a bunch of badly written shonen animesque villains for Link to fight. Both were awful for their respective reasons. Striking a balance between these two things is essential for a novelisation._

 _For example, I still wanted to have statue-moving be a part of solving the puzzles in Sol Sanctum, as it's such an iconic part of the games. But the way puzzles work in the games just doesn't seem like the kind of thing you would see in actual ancient ruins. I wanted it to make some kind of logical sense, instead of just "move the statue one tile to the left to unlock the door". In particular, I completely changed the puzzle that disarms the trap because I just couldn't think of a way to describe that in a way that worked in the narrative, and didn't sound like something lifted from a game walkthrough._

 _But I digress._

 _I hope the characters didn't come off as overly cautious during their exploration. We the audience know that they won't be killed by stepping through that portal, but they don't. Video game characters are very bold - I know if I found a strange glowing wormhole that leads to some unknown place I wouldn't just jump through it without hesitation!_

 _Also, I'd like to apologise for how long this chapter took. Hopefully updates will speed up as the pacing of the story does._

 _Next chapter: The Elemental Stars!_


	5. The Broken Seal

Chapter V

The Broken Seal

* * *

Isaac and company found themselves in a large open cavern, standing on a platform of blue luminescent stone. Around them were many smaller platforms gathered in clusters. The platforms stood above water of indeterminate depth, that shimmered and sparkled from some unknown source of light.

As Kraden had promised, the air was indeed quite cool.

"Wow…" Jenna breathed. "It's beautiful."

"What is this place?" Isaac asked.

"I believe that this is the heart of Mt. Aleph," Kraden said. "No, there can be no doubt. This is it."

Kraden cautiously ventured forward, taking measured steps on the strange rock at his feet. When it was clear the ground under him would not give way, he moved a bit more quickly, going to the edge of the middle rock and looking out at the smaller clustered platforms around him.

"I thought the room with the statues was impressive," Jenna said to Isaac. "This place… I can't believe something like this exists so close to our quiet village. It feels like a dream…"

Isaac nodded in agreement. There was something surreal about the place. Perhaps it was the way the water or the rocks seemed to glow and sparkle, or the way the place was perfectly bright despite there being no visible source of light. Glancing behind him, Isaac saw that the portal they had come through was still open, waiting for them to conclude their business there and return to Sol Sanctum.

But that made him wonder… just what was their business there? Was the treasure of Sol Sanctum somewhere in this strange cavern?

And then, as if in response to his thoughts, Kraden let out a loud gasp and muttered something they could not hear.

"What was that?" Garet asked to their distant teacher. "Did you say something?"

Kraden fell to his knees.

At once, the three Adepts rushed to his side, concerned and worried. They found the old sage staring out at something in the distance, his eyes as wide as saucers. He was not hurt, simply in great awe.

"The Elemental Stars…" he breathed, so quiet they scarcely heard the words.

"The what?" asked Garet.

"The Elemental Stars," Kraden repeated, a little more sure of himself. "They are here. My theories were right… I can't believe I was right. The Stars are more than just legend. They're real, and they're right here before us…"

Isaac looked up, searching in the direction that Kraden was gazing. Another platform stood some distance away, upon which he could see a lone statue. The female shape held in its hands some sort of small object, which gave off a faint red light.

"That is the Mars Star, the essence of fire," Kraden told him. He pointed to another part of the room. "There is the Jupiter Star, essence of wind. And there is the Venus Star, essence of-"

"Earth, yes," Isaac said. He pointed to the last corner. "And that must be the Mercury Star, essence of water."

"Indeed," Kraden said. He drew himself back up to his feet, finally relieved of the shock. "Four Stars, one for each of the elements of Alchemy."

"But what exactly are they?" Garet asked.

Kraden frowned. "Contained within those orbs is the pure essence of each element. They are the keys to the seal on Alchemy, and the tools through which one can have a great many powers long lost to this world… like recreating the Stone of Sages."

Jenna looked up at him. "You mentioned that once. Some sort of stone that had the power to turn things into gold or something."

"Turning one thing into another is the cornerstone of Alchemy," Kraden replied, nodding. "Transforming lead into gold was one of the first described miracles. There are many others, the most noteworthy of which would be the power to live forever."

"Live forever?" Garet repeated. "As in, you would never die?"

"That is the definition of immortality, yes."

"Who would want to live forever?" Isaac asked. "You would watch all the people you love grow old and die. You would watch the world around you change while you remained the same. Who would want that?"

Kraden's eyes narrowed and he looked away for a moment, seeming to be thinking of someone very specific. "There are those who would desire it, I'm sure."

He took a deep breath, then continued, "There have always been ambitious men. Those who sought power, or those who had goals that could not be accomplished in a single lifetime. And even dangerous men who sought to rule the world."

"Rule the world…?" Garet said in a quiet voice. "You're joking, right?"

Kraden shook his head sadly. "Alas, such people will always exist."

Isaac frowned, as he connected the dots in his mind. "Like those foreigners?"

"Perhaps."

"You're sure these Stars are what those people are here for?" Jenna asked.

"There can be no doubt," Kraden said. "We cannot know what they intended to use them for, but I'm certain the Elemental Stars are what those people came for."

He glanced back at the open portal by the entrance. "And now we've opened the way for them."

"So that means we have to take the Stars ourselves," Isaac said.

Kraden nodded slowly. "Now that I know for certain that it is the Elemental Stars they were after, we cannot allow them to have them. We must take the Stars ourselves and bring them back to Vale, where they can be hidden safely."

Reaching into his pocket, Kraden produced the silvery material from before. "Thankfully, I anticipated as much, and I came prepared. These mythril bags will be perfect to hold the Stars."

The three Adepts followed Kraden's gaze across the large cavern, over to the various statues on their stone platforms. The same question was on each of their minds.

Garet, of course, was the one to ask it. "So… how do we get to them?"

"It would seem we must jump from one platform to the next," Kraden said, pointing to the scattered clusters of small stone platforms.

"The rock looks slippery," Jenna pointed out.

Kraden nodded. The fact that the old sage hadn't thrown caution to the wind and starting hopping his way over said a lot. If one slipped from the platforms, they would fall down to the dark water below… and there did not seem to be a way to climb back up.

And then, Jenna's eyes lit up as she thought of an ingenious idea.

"Make the boys do it!"

Isaac and Garet glared at her.

Kraden frowned, thinking it over. "I don't think I have the agility to do this myself… Would you mind terribly?"

Before they could answer, Jenna did it for them. "Of course they wouldn't! You would be happy to do this for Kraden, wouldn't you, boys?"

Isaac was at a loss for words. He glanced at Garet, hoping he would have something to say to save them both, but his friend only stared at Jenna with a slightly open mouth and a "what the hell" expression.

Resigned, Isaac muttered, "Sure…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Isaac found himself jumping from one small rock platform to another, four silvery mythril bags in his hands, and Garet following behind him, grumbling about Jenna.

"…Unbelievable. Anytime we treat her like a girl, she bitches and hits us. But when it comes time to do some work? 'Met the boys do it'!"

Back at the centre of the cavern, Jenna and Kraden were waiting, waving to them encouragingly.

Isaac was also a bit irritated at Jenna's actions, but just before they had started off, she had urged them to be careful. The worry in her eyes was concealed, but not hidden.

Sometimes it was really hard to tell what she was thinking.

It did not take them long to reach the first statue, which held the Venus Star.

Isaac hadn't felt it before, but as they drew close to it, he began to sense the great power radiating from the small yellow orb. Unable to help but feel a small bit of hesitation, Isaac walked up to the statue, and he reached out and took the orb in his hand.

As Isaac pulled it free from the carved marble hands that held it, the statue seemed almost to resist him, trying to hold onto the Star itself.

With a bit of effort, the Venus Star came free.

Isaac held it up and looked into its depths. The orb itself was semi-translucent, and within it an orange-yellow smoke seemed to swirl around. It was heavier than it looked, and its surface was impossibly smooth and unblemished. He suspected that if he tried to break it at his feet, the rock he was standing on would shatter before the orb did.

Energy flowed from the Star, even more now that it was free from the statue. It was a subtle energy, like the restrained fury of a quiet man, which threatened to break free at any time. There was great power within the orb, but Isaac could feel that the real power was not in the Star itself, but in what it could unleash.

"Hard to believe something so small could be so powerful," Garet said from over Isaac's shoulder. He had been so absorbed in examining the Star that he hadn't even heard Garet approach.

"Powerful…" Isaac answered. "And dangerous."

"What do you think those people want with these things?" Garet asked.

"To live forever, perhaps," Isaac suggested. "Or to have the power to rule the world. I don't know, and it doesn't matter. I've seen them up close. They're dangerous, and they don't care if innocent people die so long as they get what they want. We can't let them have the Stars."

Isaac opened one of the mythril bags and dropped the Venus Star inside it. As soon as the bag was tied closed, the energy of the Star was abruptly cut off, and Isaac could feel nothing save the weight of the object within. As far as anyone could tell, he could be carrying a rock inside it.

"Let's go," he said. "There's still three more of these to get."

They continued on, and as they passed back into the visibility of Kraden and Jenna, they saw the two of them waiting on the middle platform. Isaac held up the mythril bag that contained the Venus Star, and Kraden gave him a thumbs-up.

They next went to the platform that held the Mercury Star and placed it in a bag of its own. The two Stars were heavy, so Isaac gave them to Garet to hold while they went to get the third.

As Isaac pulled the Jupiter Star free, he felt the same energy flowing from it as the first two. He found himself wondering just how these things had come to find themselves inside Sol Sanctum. Who had put them there, and why? Were the elders of Vale aware of just what it was they were hiding, or were they simply following the instructions left by their ancestors? Did the Great Healer know about the Stars?

He figured he would likely have answers to these questions soon enough. He set such thoughts aside and tied closed the third mythril bag. Garet waited for him at the edge of the platform, holding the first two Stars, and looking out to the middle of the chamber.

"Almost done," Isaac said. "All that's left is the Mars Star, and then we can get-"

Isaac stopped, as he saw the expression on Garet's face. He ran to his friend's side, and followed his gaze, back to where Jenna and Kraden were waiting.

And he felt his blood run cold, as he saw the two cloaked figures standing behind them, holding knives to their backs.

* * *

"Damn," muttered the man, who stood behind Kraden. "I had hoped they would gather the last Star before they saw us."

"What do you think they will do?" asked his female partner.

"If they are wise, they will finish what they started," he answered. "But I suspect they will not be, and it will make this all more difficult."

"It would be wiser of them to throw the Stars into the water!" Kraden spat.

"Master Kraden, do you wish to die?" asked the man.

"If that is what it takes to keep the Elemental Stars from you!"

"Tsk." The man shook his head beneath his hood. "And can you speak for Jenna here? Sacrificing your own life is one thing, but can you throw away hers as well?"

Kraden hesitated.

But Jenna was far more defiant than he was, despite her knife having been taken and thrown into the water. She struggled against the woman holding her, and cried out, "Don't do it, Isaac! Don't give them the Stars!"

The woman struck Jenna across the back of her head to silence her.

"Menardi!" chastised the man.

She scoffed, but let go of Jenna. The girl fell to her knees, rubbing the back of her head.

"This does not need to end with anyone hurt," the man said, both to Kraden and to the others. "If Isaac and Garet bring us the Stars, you will be released unharmed."

"Somehow I doubt that," Kraden said through his teeth. "I don't think you would want to leave witnesses behind."

"We care nothing for whether or not you know what happened here," the man said. "Tell your entire village if you wish. There's no one in it who could stop us."

"Stop you from doing what?" Kraden asked. "Just what is it you plan to do with the Elemental Stars?"

The hooded man glanced briefly at his partner. She said nothing.

"That is our business," he finally answered.

Kraden snorted. "So you expect us to just trust you then? On nothing more than promises of safety?"

Jenna drew herself back up, his fists clenched and her eyes on fire. "Trust them…? They caused the storm and the boulder that fell three years ago! They are the reason my family is gone! If you think I'm just going to do what they want-!"

"How do you know this?" the woman asked in a cold voice.

Jenna bit her lip. Her anger was not extinguished, but a flicker of regret crossed her face.

A very slight change in the direction of the hooded head was all there was to tell Jenna that the woman was now looking across the cavern towards Isaac.

"I understand why you would not trust us," the man said. "Were our positions reversed, I would not trust you. You need some sort of guarantee."

He raised his hand and beckoned at the small alter where the portal stood.

A figure moved towards them, one that had been standing so still and silent that neither Jenna nor Kraden had noticed them. A third cloaked figure, one who wore a mask beneath their hood.

"Is this truly necessary?" the third figure asked in a very quiet voice. "You made a promise to me that we would not need this."

"My promise was that I would do my best to avoid this situation," the man replied. "But you have seen the whole exchange. They will not comply without a guarantee of their safety."

"Saturos…"

"Do not argue with me. Take off your mask."

Jenna and Kraden watched, confused, as the third cloaked person hesitated for a long moment, before turning away from them and reaching up to their face.

A moment later, a gloved hand came down, holding a wooden mask that was then dropped on the ground. The figure then reached up and pulled back the hood of their green cloak, letting it fall back to their shoulders. A head of dark brown hair was revealed, long and bound in a ponytail that hung over one shoulder.

Already, Jenna was beginning to understand what was happening, but she refused to believe it.

Until this person turned around and looked at her, and she saw it was the face of the brother she had thought dead for three years.

"Noooooo…" she said in a low voice. "It can't be…"

"I'm sorry, Jenna," was all Felix could say before he cast his eyes regretfully to the ground.

* * *

Back at the platform that had held the Jupiter Star, Isaac and Garet watched in stunned awe at what was happening.

"That's… Felix," Isaac said, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"It is," Garet muttered. "There's no mistaking it."

"But how?!" Isaac said. "We saw him die! We saw that boulder fall right on the docks where him and his family were."

"I don't know. It was dark and it was raining. Nobody is completely sure what happened… We never did find any bodies."

Isaac clenched his fists, his shock beginning to transform into rage. Setting aside the question of how Felix had survived, the second most obvious question was now rolling in his mind… the reason why Felix was with these people.

"I saw him," Garet said. "He was watching me from a distance. He had that same mask on - I never realised it was him."

Isaac looked down at the Jupiter Star held safely in the mythril bag.

So now it wasn't just two foreigners… one of their own had betrayed them as well.

* * *

"We found him floating in the river as we left the village," the man named Saturos explained. "We was unconscious, bloody and badly wounded… but alive. So we took him back with us to our home, Prox. He has been with us ever since."

Tears were running down Jenna's cheeks. Tears of anger and betrayal and frustration. Mixed in all her emotions was the relief that one member of her family was still alive, but it was buried underneath the realisation that he had never returned to her, and had never even tried to contact her. He had done nothing to ease the pain she had felt - he had left her to suffer alone.

Kraden frowned, confused and conflicted. "So… this means…"

"It is our guarantee to you," Saturos told him. "Felix is one of us. He would not let us harm his friends, his mentor, or his sister. And we would not betray our companion by doing so. So you know that, no matter what, you will not be harmed."

Kraden grew quiet.

The woman, Menardi, spoke up. "That is, of course, if you cooperate. Should you refuse, we will have no choice but to take the Stars by force. And if that should happen, we cannot ensure that no one will be unharmed." Beneath her hood, her lips curled into a smile.

"Your promise is empty," Kraden said. He was not so hurt as Jenna was at seeing his former student betraying them, but it was still a betrayal to him nonetheless. "But what can be done? With Felix standing with you, we cannot fight back. Jenna has been hurt enough."

Resigned, he bowed his head.

Saturos smirked in victory, and marched past Kraden to the edge of the centre platform. To Isaac and Garet, he shouted, "You hear that, boys?! Bring us the Elemental Stars and your friends will be freed! Refuse and we will take the Stars by force! Make your decision quickly!"

* * *

"We have no choice," Garet muttered, defeated. "We have to give them the Stars."

"No!" Isaac protested. "The Stars are too dangerous! We can't just hand them over!"

Internally, Isaac raged at himself. How had they not foreseen so obvious a trap? They should have stayed together, or simply gone back to Vale before opening the portal. Regrets and potential mistakes churned in his mind.

It was his fault Jenna was now being threatened by the same people who had nearly killed him that day. It was his fault that Jenna was in tears at her brother's betrayal. Had Isaac just had the foresight to see this coming, it all could have been avoided.

The heavy Jupiter Star rested within its mythril bag in his hand. He could stop them right then and there, if he wanted. He could hurl the Jupiter Star away, and watch in satisfaction as it slashed in the water.

But then… what would stop them? Felix couldn't stop those two, no matter what promises they made. They could kill Jenna and Kraden, and then they would kill Isaac and Garet as well. And there was still no certainty that they could not retrieve the Jupiter Star somehow.

And standing at the portal as they were, there was no way to escape the cavern. The only way out was through them, and even if they didn't have hostages, Isaac doubted he and Garet could stand a chance against them.

"Isaac, they'll kill Jenna and Kraden if we don't," Garet insisted.

Isaac's fists were clenched so tightly he felt his nails were about to break the skin.

"Fine," he said, thrusting the mythril bag holding the Jupiter Star at Garet. "You take it to them. I can't face him."

Garet took the bag and started away. Isaac stayed where he was, silently fuming with rage at Felix, at the two foreigners, and at himself.

Garet had only jumped across two platforms when there was a rush of Psynergy before him, and a man appeared out of thin air.

He had blue hair and eyes, and soft, youthful features. The man looked at Garet, and his eyes immediately found the three mythril bags he held.

"If you would allow me, I will relieve you of those Elemental Stars."

Garet hesitated, and glanced at the centre of the cavern, where the others were.

"That is Alex!" Saturos called from across the chamber. "He is another of our companions! Give the Stars to him!"

After another brief moment of hesitation, Garet handed the three bags over to Alex. The man took them without a word, but his eyes had a brief glimmer of satisfaction once the Stars were in his hands.

"I'm afraid I must apologise in advance," Alex said, his voice perfectly level and polite despite the circumstances, "but I'm afraid we'll need you to bring us the other Star as well."

"What?" Garet said. "No, that's not what you promised! You said you would free Jenna if we gave you the Stars! That's what you said!"

"Clearly Saturos meant that he wanted you bring him all the Stars, not just the three you already had gathered. He is a man of his word, but you've merely misunderstood him. Bring us the Mars Star, and this will all be over."

The three Stars in hand, Alex turned away from Garet and hovered up in the air, leaving a surprised Garet behind.

* * *

"You're late," Saturos said to Alex once he landed at the centre platform. "What took you so long?"

"I had some trouble leaving Imil," Alex said. "Things didn't go as planned. It would seem we won't be able to stop there later."

Kraden's eyes grew wide for the briefest of moments as he realised something, but he did not let anyone notice his surprise.

"We'll figure it out," Saturos said, drawing the hood of his cloak just a bit lower. "For the time being, let's focus on the here and now."

Alex handed him the three mythril bags, and Saturos placed them inside a bag under his cloak.

Seeing Felix, whose eyes were still locked on the floor, Alex said, "So I see you've had your family reunion."

Felix said nothing.

Alex looked to Jenna, who now sat on the ground, numb and silent. "This is the sister you've spoken so much about, then?"

This was enough to provoke a response from Felix, earning Alex a death-glare from him.

"Don't antagonise him," Saturos said. "We're nearly done here. I won't have anything ruin it this time."

* * *

"We can't trust these people," Garet said in a low voice when he rejoined Isaac. "That blue guy said they won't free Jenna and Kraden if we don't bring them the last Star as well."

"They hold all the cards," Isaac replied. "There's nothing stopping them from continuing to change the conditions of the deal… or even keeping up their end at all."

"What do we do?" Garet asked.

"As you said before, we have no choice but to give them what they want. If things get ugly, we can try to escape with Jenna and Kraden… but it was a long shot when there was just two of them. They now have Felix, and this Alex guy as well. There could be others yet, for all we know."

Garet frowned, and he ran his fingers across the handle of the wood-chopping axe on his back.

Isaac pointed to the way back. "Unfortunately… look at how the platforms are arranged. We're going to have to pass them to get the Mars Star."

"Damn…"

"Let's just get this over with."

Isaac and Garet made their way back towards the centre platform. In Isaac's hand he clutched the last mythril bag.

The cloaked pair seemed to watch them warily as they approached, but they said nothing, apparently understanding what was happening. Alex's expression was wholly neutral, Kraden looked worried, and Jenna only glanced up at them for a moment, still numb from the shock of what had happened. Felix, of course, did not look them in the eyes, despite Isaac fixating him a look of pure hatred.

It was an awkward crossing, to say the least. As they walked past the cloaked foreigners, Isaac could not look at them, memories of their last encounter still fresh in his mind. Garet, in front of Isaac, nervously scratched at the back of his neck.

"You're nearly done," Alex encouraged from a short distance away.

Isaac forced himself to ignore him. Something about how passive and polite the man was got under his skin.

And then, in mid step, Garet changed directions. His hand moved from the back of his neck to the handle of the axe on his back, and he pulled it loose. In half a second, he was swinging it at Saturos' neck, who stood only a few steps away.

Isaac froze. He didn't even have time to scream at Garet to stop.

Saturos reacted just in time to keep his head. He jumped back, the axe managing to catch only the edge of his cloak. The fabric was caught one the blade, and Saturos pulled free of it as he moved.

Isaac felt the man's powerful Psynergy surging up.

"No!"

Too late, Saturos let loose a blast of fire at Garet.

The flames passed right through his cloak, incinerating it in an instant, and continued on towards Garet. He took the blast square in the chest, and was knocked back off his feet. His axe was separated from him, soaring away in the air.

"Garet!" Jenna cried out, back on her feet in a second. Before she could move, Menardi was back at her side, and a knife was pressed to her throat. Felix took half a step towards them, but hesitated and glanced in turn at both her and Saturos. Kraden's hand was over his mouth in shock.

The only person who had not reacted at all was Alex.

Garet tumbled some distance away, but he stopped before he could fall over the edge.

Isaac ran to his side, and knelt beside him, fearing he would be injured or worse. But thankfully, as he was a Mars Adept, the flames had not done any real damage to him. Garet grimaced painfully as Isaac helped him back to his feet, but otherwise he was fine.

Free of the hooded cloak, they could see Saturos for the first time. And they could see the reason why he and Menardi had worn those cloaks.

He was not human, at least not fully. His skin was a light hue of blue, his ears were pointed, and he had lizard-like scales across his arms and shoulders. His hair was silvery, and his eyes were yellow and slitted like a cat's.

"Try anything funny like that again," he warned, "and next time I won't hold back."

Isaac felt a chill run down his back. That was holding back? The strength of the Psynergy that he had felt had been beyond anything Garet or Jenna could produce when they conjured flames. Had that fireball been thrown at anyone other than another Mars Adept, that person would likely have been burned alive.

He had reacted to Garet's surprise attack despite the fact that any normal person could not possibly have reflexes fast enough to do so. And even then, he had known just how to counter it to knock Garet back, but not kill him, and he had strong enough control over his Psynergy to actually do it.

The warning was clear. They were far outmatched.

Menardi moved her knife away from Jenna's neck. "Sit back down, girl. You're not going anywhere until the Mars Stars is in our hands." She pulled back the hood of her own cloak, revealing long blond hair, and a face just as inhuman as Saturos'.

"Come on," Isaac said to Garet.

Garet had suffered only scratch damage, so he was still able to jump across the platforms. His axe was gone, likely having fallen into the water beneath the platforms.

Isaac took the lead, and the two of them made their way from one small platform to the next, over to the one holding the Mars Star.

"That was foolish," Isaac said. "Did you think you could kill him?"

"I was trying to wound him," Garet said. "I figured if I could get one good shot in we could turn the tables on them. If he was wounded, we could demand they give us back Jenna and Kraden, or we would finish him off."

That plan might have worked… if Garet had told him about it. That way, instead of standing there as stunned as everyone else, Isaac could have moved to strike Saturos himself, giving them a better chance.

But still, if Garet had told him he would have just shot the idea down. Too risky, he would have said.

And he would have been right.

They reached the last platform. The statue before them glowed a faint red, the Mars Star it held radiating powerful energy.

"Let's just hope they keep their word," Isaac muttered. Somehow, he didn't feel like things would work out very well.

He prayed that no matter how things turned out, Jenna would be alright.

Isaac took the Mars Star and tried to pull it free. The statue refused to let it go, protesting more than any of the others. Isaac suddenly had a bad feeling about it all, like he was doing something he really shouldn't.

Whatever those people wanted with the Stars, it couldn't be anything good. Those things held great power, and they had been hidden in Mt. Aleph and kept secret for a reason.

A seal was being broken, and Isaac felt that whatever came next would be his fault for breaking it.

The Mars Star came free of the statue, and Isaac held it in his hand for a moment as silence took the chamber.

And then, everything began to shake.

"Uh-oh," Garet muttered.

The shaking grew violent fast, and Isaac had just enough time to stuff the Mars Star into the mythril bag before the tremors sent them falling over the edge to the water below.

* * *

"What's happening?!" Menardi demanded.

"The chamber must be collapsing!" Kraden shouted. "The Stars must have been sustaining this place, and without them the chamber will fall apart!"

Saturos grimaced. "One last trap to stop the thieves, it would seem."

"Then we must not linger," Menardi said. "Let's get the Mars Star and get out of here!"

They all looked to the corner of the cavern, where the statue that had held the Mars Star stood, and where Isaac and Garet could not be seen.

"Where's Isaac and Garet?!" Jenna exclaimed. "I don't see them!"

"They must have fallen," Alex said, his as calm as ever. "The shaking must have thrown them over."

And indeed, the tremors would have knocked them all over as well, were it not for the size of the platform they stood upon.

"Damn it all," Saturos muttered. "They have the Mars Star, we can't just-"

"What the hell is that thing?!" Menardi interrupted, pointing somewhere else.

In the distance, they saw a large, perfectly round rock floating in the air. As it slowly turned, they saw a single eye its centre, peering at them.

"The Wise One…!" Kraden gasped.

"It must be the guardian of the sanctum," Alex said. "Perhaps it might be better if we just leave now."

"But we cannot leave without the Mars Star!" Menardi said.

Saturos frowned, considering.

And then, there was a massively loud cracking sound, and they all looked to the ceiling of the cavern. A crack had appeared and was spreading like a spiderweb.

The floating rock with the eye floated upwards, and the glow of Psynergy surrounded it. The crack ceased to spread, but the shaking of the cavern continued.

"It's power is incredible…" Saturos said. "We cannot face it. Alex is right, we must flee while we still can."

"And these two?" Alex asked, indicating Jenna and Kraden.

"We will take them with us for now."

"No!" Felix shouted, moving over to Saturos and facing him. "That was not part of the deal! You swore we would not involve Jenna with this!"

"We could always leave her here, where she will almost certainly die. Would you prefer that, Felix?"

Felix bit his lip, but he said nothing.

A violent tremor tore through the chamber, knocking several of them to their feet.

"We don't have time to discuss this!" Saturos said. "We will take them for now, and figure it out later! Come, we have to get out!"

And at Saturos' urging, they all moved, some more reluctantly than others. Felix went to Jenna's side to try to help her through, but she brushed him off angrily. Jenna looked to where Isaac and Garet had fallen, guilt in her eyes at leaving them behind, but Menardi stood over her like a hawk, leaving her with only one way to go.

Once Felix, Menardi, and the two captives were through, only Alex and Saturos remained behind.

"Are you sure about this?" Alex asked, in a quiet voice that was quite unnecessary in the tremor-filled chasm. "Leaving the Mars Star behind…"

"We have three of the Stars, which is enough for now," Saturos said. "We will need the Mars Star at some point, but even if those boys do not make it out, the Star cannot be lost. It's magic will keep that from happening."

"I know that, but I'd rather not take the chance."

Saturos shook his head. "I'm confident those boys will survive. And if they want the girl back… well, they know what we want in return."

Saturos stepped through the portal and vanished within. Alex hesitated a moment more, standing beside the portal while the cavern shook around him.

The floating rock paused a moment in its attempts to stop the crack in the ceiling, and it's single eye fixated on Alex.

Alex answered the silent question with a half-bow, before he stepped into the portal and was gone.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Golden Sun certainly has some long cutscenes, doesn't it? I don't think the Sol Sanctum events are the longest in either game, but its definitely in the top ten or so. I always loved how the damn cavern is falling apart, and everyone stands stands around and has a long conversation about whether to leave Isaac and Garet or not. But that's video game time for you._

 _One thing of note in this chapter is the moment where Garet tries to surprise attack Saturos, and only succeeds in removing his cloak. I had the two Proxians wearing hooded cloaks up until this point to conceal the fact that they're not entirely human. Isaac was at least partially aware of this, but the others had no idea, and I wanted it to be a big moment when they see their true faces for the first time. I never liked how openly they walk around in the games, and how nobody comments on their inhuman features._

 _I always loved the reveal that the Proxians are actually working to save the world, because it's so easy to believe they're the villains, because they just look like bad guys. Still, it's hard to sympathise with them after they kill all those scholars at Venus Lighthouse._

 _One point that I'll be diverging from the games on is the Djinn. They're really cool as a gameplay mechanic, but I just can't think of any way to work collecting them into the story that I like. So I'm sorry, but they won't be showing up in this story._

 _I had a little difficulty figuring out how to describe the Elemental Star chamber, but I figured once again that anyone reading this has probably already played the games, so I didn't sweat it._

 _One last thing I'd like to bring up is a rather big plot hole that I think a few people will notice. Namely, the fact that Alex could have easily warped over to Isaac and Garet and warped back with them, thus making the debate on whether or not to leave them kinda dumb. I have a few possible explanations for why he didn't do this, but if anyone has any ideas, please let me know, because they might be better than the excuses I've come up with._

 _Next chapter: The Journey Begins!_


	6. The End of the World

Chapter VI

The End of the World

* * *

Once the rumbling had finally died down, a deathly silence took the chamber. The only sound present to break the stillness was the groan Isaac made as he struggled to climb back up the rock wall, fighting against the weight of Garet's unconscious form on his back.

Once he was sure his footing was steady, Isaac used a small bit of Psynergy to create another small hole in the rocky wall. He grabbed it as best he could - while his grip was not as sure as he'd have liked, the rock no longer seemed as cold and slippery as it had before.

We he a stronger Adept, he could have reshaped the small plateau into a set of stairs of perhaps even made a platform that could hover in the air, upon which they could rest comfortably. But even making holes in the side to aid the climb was risking it - Isaac could feel the stone within growing weaker with each change he made to it. Were he to push it too hard, the entire wall could collapse.

Isaac had no idea what had happened after taking the Mars Star. The mountain seemed to have been struck by an earthquake, and he and Garet had fallen off the platform into the water below. He remembered nothing after that, only waking up to find the water gone, leaving only a rocky basin at the bottom of the chamber, and Garet knocked out at his side. Isaac found a rope in Garet's backpack, and he tied his friend to his back and began the difficult climb back up.

After several long minutes of struggle, Isaac was back up on safe ground. He untied Garet and set him down on the ground, and then he sat down and rested for a while.

Isaac had already used a bit of healing Psynergy to close a bleeding wound on Garet's forehead, but his friend did not yet wake.

Now free of the need to get back up on the platform, Isaac climbed back to his feet and took in his surroundings. The chamber was different. The walls bore many cracks along their surface, including a large one running across the length of the cavern's ceiling. The water was gone, and without the luminescent glow it provided, the chamber was no different from any other cave. It was dark, but Isaac's eyes had adjusted enough for him to see.

As expected, Jenna and Kraden, along with the four others, were all gone.

Isaac sat back down and let out a sigh. "What a disaster…"

His heart tightened as he worried for Jenna. What would those people do to her? For half a moment, he dared to hope that they would just let her and Kraden go on their way out of Vale, but then he remembered the woman - Menardi - and her insistence against leaving witnesses when she had been about to take his own life three years ago.

Perhaps Felix's presence would be enough to keep her safe. But that thought only brought with it more worries and questions. What had happened to Felix in those three years that he would go along with those people in the first place? What brought him to betray his home, to take his sister and teacher hostage, and to sneak away with the town's sacred treasures?

So many questions… so many things he did not understand.

Garet stirred and made a moan.

Isaac rushed to his side. "Garet! Hey, are you alright?"

"Ugh… Isaac…? What happened…?"

"The place started shaking when we took the Mars Star, remember? We fell off the edge."

"Is it… dinner time yet?"

Isaac sighed again, and sat back down at Garet's side.

"That's right…" Garet muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose and sitting up. "Sol Sanctum… the Elemental Stars… Jenna and Kraden, are they alright?"

"I don't know," Isaac replied. "They're all gone. I assume they left when the earthquake started, and they took Jenna and Kraden with them."

"Ah…" Garet muttered, suddenly looking worried.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Isaac reassured him. "They wouldn't hurt them if they want Felix's cooperation."

Garet scoffed. "It wouldn't surprise me if Felix was the one who did the hurting."

Isaac wasn't sure how to respond to that. He grew silent for a bit, while Garet rubbed his head and looked around at the dark, empty cavern.

"We have to go after them," Garet said. "We have to save Jenna. They need to pay for this."

"Of course," Isaac said, though he had his doubts about their ability to do that. "But first we have to figure out how to get out of here."

Over on the centre platform, the archway they had passed through no longer glowed as it had before. Did that mean the portal was broken?

"If we can't get out the way we came, I might be able to use my Psynergy to dig us out. But we would have to be careful. We could bring this whole cavern down over our heads, or I could run out of energy before we even get close to the surface…"

Garet didn't respond. Isaac looked at him, to see Garet staring off in the distance with wide eyes.

"Any thoughts?"

Garet didn't answer. He slowly raised his hand and pointed at something.

"What do you-?" Isaac turned in the direction Garet was pointing, and he froze in his tracks.

[ _What is the matter? Does my appearance frighten you?_ ]

The floating, one-eyed rock did not speak with any visible mouth. It's voice seemed to resonate directly into Isaac's thoughts. It hovered before them, blinking occasionally, and watching them with it's single, bored-looking eye.

"Wh-what are you…?" Isaac managed to say. He was terrified. What if it was some kind of monster? His hand shakily moved to his sheathed machete on his belt.

[ _Fear not. I mean you no harm._ ]

Isaac stopped, though his worried were no entirely gone. Could this thing read his thoughts?

[ _I am called the Wise One by your people. I have long been the protector of this sanctum. I was awoken by the disturbing of the Elemental Stars. But I was too late to prevent the disaster that has occurred._ ]

"Disaster? You mean those people stealing the Stars?" Garet asked. It would seem he could hear the voice, as well.

[ _Indeed. The Stars were hidden here long ago, and with good reason. It has been Vale's purpose all these years to keep their existence a secret, but it would seem its people have failed at that task…_ ]

The stone's eye narrowed a bit.

[ _And now the world is once more exposed to the threat of Alchemy..._ ]

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked. "What did those people steal the Stars for?"

[ _Hmm… It is too much to explain now. This place is no longer safe. Without the Elemental Stars, the forces containing this chamber are gone. Only my own Psynergy has prevented its collapse, but I cannot sustain it forever. Mt. Aleph will soon erupt, and much of Sol Sanctum will be destroyed…_ ]

"Wait, Mt. Aleph is going to erupt?!" Garet exclaimed. "What about Vale? What about the villagers? Will they-"

[ _The townspeople will be alright. I will contain the eruption and prevent Vale from being harmed. But it matters not in the end, because soon the entire world will be exposed to a far greater threat. Vale's own survival is irrelevant in the greater scheme of things._ ]

"But you will save it, right?" Isaac asked.

The Wise One closed its eye for a moment, thinking.

[ _Yes. I promise you that Vale will not be destroyed. At least not today._ ]

Isaac let out a relieved breath. At the thought of Mt. Aleph erupting, all he could imagine was the night three years ago when the boulder fell. He couldn't have lived with himself if his own actions had brought about more tragedy.

[ _Your intentions were noble, but misguided. Even taking the Stars to keep them from the Proxian thieves would have brought about these same results. But you did not know this, so do not allow guilt to be a burden on your shoulders. Let it be a force to drive you, for you will need strength in the coming days._ ]

"'The coming days'?" Isaac asked.

The Wise One thought for a moment.

[ _Again, it is too much to explain now. You should leave this place and return to Vale. The townspeople will be gathered after the initial bursts the mountain has shown. They will need answers from you, and after that, you will need answers from them._ ]

"Answers?"

[ _There is much the elders have kept from you. There is much that will need to be discussed, but above all you must keep the Mars Star safe. Do not forget this._ ]

Isaac and Garet exchanged glances.

[ _Take the Mars Star out of its bag._ ]

It never occurred to Isaac to argue. Without hesitation, he opened the mythril bag and took out the Mars Star, and held it up to the Wise One.

The floating being glowed with the aura of Psynergy, and the room was filled with a swell of energy that dwarfed even that of Saturos. It was more Psynergy than Isaac had ever felt.

The Mars Star seemed to glow in response, and it heated up in Isaac's outstretched hand. Isaac felt his own body growing warm, as if the pure elemental energy of the Star was flowing into his own body.

This continued for a few moments. Garet watched, half confused, and half in awe. Isaac could not bring himself to speak, not even to ask what was happening. Eventually, the Psynergy of the Wise One faded away, and the burning heat of the Mars Star died as well.

[ _Return it to its bag._ ]

Isaac did so.

[ _The Elemental Stars are moving away from here. It will not be long before this chamber is entirely collapsed. Even if you retrieve the Stars, there will be no sanctuary left for them to return to._ ]

"So… what should we do?" Isaac asked.

[ _That remains to be seen. The future is uncertain at the moment. There are many paths that fate might take. I can only hope to guide you in the right direction._ ]

"And that is…?"

The Wise One closed its single eye, thinking. Finally, it answered, [ _Enough has been said for now. You should leave. This place is no longer safe, nor can you afford to waste any more time. I will transport you away from here. Prepare yourselves._ ]

Before they could ask the floating rock what it meant by that, it closed its eye and was surrounded by the glow of Psynergy. Isaac felt a strange sensation, as thought the world around him was being torn apart and twisted into a another shape.

And indeed, it was. The ground at his feet was pulled out from underneath him, and Isaac found his feet being dropped down on brown dirt. The world continued to shift and change, gradually taking the form of the mountain path just outside the gates of Sol Sanctum.

Once it had finally settled, Isaac was hit with a wave of nausea. Beside him, Garet groaned.

"Ugh… I think I'm gonna be sick."

He didn't disagree with that.

Isaac took a few steps away from the set of double doors, through which only a few hours ago the four of them had casually stepped through, entirely unaware of what was about to happen. Not for the first time, Isaac regretted that he hadn't called the whole thing off.

The night sky was cast a shade of blood red, unusually bright for the time. From the very peak of Mt. Aleph, he could see the signs of the coming eruption - the red glow, and a growing cloud of smoke.

"They can definitely see that from town…" Garet muttered, voicing exactly what Isaac was thinking.

* * *

They found a crowd waiting for them as they marched solemnly down the mountain, back into Vale. The villagers buzzed with discussion, but quickly grew tensely quiet at the sight of the two teenagers.

Isaac's mother and Garet's family emerged from the small crowd, and ran up the path to meet them. Isaac was greeted both with a relieved embrace and a stern reprimand.

And then, of course, came the questions they both dreaded.

What happened, and where were Jenna and Kraden?

The Great Healer joined them, and once he was told that the village was in no danger, he and the mayor addressed the townspeople and reassured their fears, instructing them to return to their homes. Though they did as they were told, the villagers did not appear much relieved, casting worried glances at the fire growing atop the mountain as they dispersed.

Isaac and Garet were taken to the village's sanctum, along with Dora, the Great Healer, and Garet's grandfather, the mayor.

"Start at the beginning," said the Great Healer. "Tell us everything."

They did so, starting with the meeting with Kraden and the secret plan to explore Sol Sanctum. They left nothing out - the secret chambers, the portal they had gone through, the two foreigners and their additional companions, and of the unmasking of Felix. Garet told them of his encounter with Felix earlier in the day, and Isaac spoke of his own encounter three years earlier.

When their story was complete, the reactions differed. Dora stood in shock, the mayor gripped his cane with a clenched fist, and the Great Healer stood behind the altar with an unreadable expression.

"It is so much to take in," Isaac's mother said quietly.

The Great Healer looked up. "So you still have the Mars Star on you, then?"

Isaac nodded, and he reached into his pocket and produced the mythril bag that contained the red orb.

"That is it, there can be no doubt." The Great Healer stroked his beard, his eyes far away.

"What do you make of this?" the mayor asked.

"No matter what happens now, today was an important day," the Great Healer said. "The world will no longer be the same now. This day will bring about the end of our age, and the beginning of a new one."

"These Elemental Stars are really that important?" Dora asked.

"There are no objects more important in all of Weyard. The Elemental Stars are the keys on the seal of Alchemy. Now that they have been taken, that seal is threatened. We have failed in our duty."

"Our duty?" Dora repeated.

"It has always been Vale's purpose to keep the existence of the Stars secret, and to protect the chamber in which they were hidden."

Isaac found his grip on the mythril bag tightening.

"So all this time you've known what was in Sol Sanctum?" Isaac asked. "You knew what those people were after?"

The Great Healer considered him for a moment. "Indeed. The secret has been passed down among the elders for centuries."

"So when they came here three years ago and were asking to go into Sol Sanctum…"

This time, the mayor answered. "We had a meeting of all the adults in Vale, but only the elders knew what it was they were looking for."

There was only one conclusion he could reach from this. "So you knew what the storm was. You knew that they did not actually leave, but they tried to break into Sol Sanctum anyway. My father, and Jenna's parents died in that storm, and it could have been prevented. You knew everything, and yet you kept silent."

The Great Healer was silent for a while. Finally, he answered, "We did consider that they might try to steal the Stars regardless of what we told them. We trusted that the traps of Sol Sanctum were strong enough that they would not be able to reach as far as they did. We were wrong, but at that point there was nothing else that could be done. Once the storm had started, we knew they had set off a deadly trap, and they all had likely died.

"The alternative was that we put together a force to try and prevent them access to Sol Sanctum. But that would have required us to tell the villagers what they were protecting, and even then, there was no guarantee it would have been enough to stop them. Those foreigners are fearsome warriors, and we doubted anyone in Vale could have matched their strength.

"The deaths of Kyle, Jasmine, and Garcia were tragic, and we have regretted that they happened, but we did consider alternatives and they would have led to even more lives lost. So we kept our silence."

Though Isaac was angry, he bit his lip and kept silent. Their reasoning was not far from his own in keeping his encounter with the foreigners secret. They were simply trying to prevent more lives from being lost.

"Perhaps it was a mistake," the Great Healer continued, his voice weary with regret. "We should have known the moment that those people first arrived and asked to go inside the sanctum. Despite our efforts to keep the Stars secret, there was still some outside source of knowledge. They knew of the Stars somehow. We should have realised then and there that merely keeping silent would not be enough. But we are old, and set in old ways. And villagers in our trust died as a result. Perhaps whatever disaster is to come, we have earned it. But that is for the gods to judge."

"This all could have been avoided if you had allowed Kraden access to the depths of the temple before," the mayor said. "His desire to see the temple was what allowed those people to get in."

"Kraden has been good to Vale, but his ideas were too progressive," the Great Healer answered. "As an Alchemy sage, he might not be opposed to the idea of Alchemy's return, in spite of the dangers it would pose. In fact, he may not be a captive of these people very long - he might become a willing accomplice."

"Kraden wouldn't do that!" Garet insisted. "He wouldn't go along with the people who tricked us and kidnapped Jenna!"

"Do not be so certain, Garet," the Great Healer said. "Kraden often spoke to us of the wonders of the Lost Age, as he no doubt did to you. His passion for such a dangerous force was what motivated us not to allow him too deep into Sol Sanctum. He was a friend to us all, but we couldn't be sure what he would do if he knew of the existence of the Elemental Stars."

"You're talking about him like he's already gone," Isaac said. "He's not. Neither is Jenna. We're going to find them, and we're going to save them."

The three adults grew quiet. Isaac searched in their faces for reassurance, but they would not meet his gaze. He looked to Garet, who nodded confidently.

At the very least, he had one person on his side.

"There is much about this that we must consider," the Great Healer said. "We cannot rush into any decision. The fate of the world will be decided by our actions."

"The fate of the world?" Garet repeated. "I thought Alchemy was just a force, like Psynergy. It's dangerous, but unleashing it wouldn't cause the world to end, would it?"

"Perhaps not," the Great Healer muttered. "But our ancestors sealed it away with good reason. The world came close to destruction too many times in those ancient days. If those people are allowed to undo the seal on Alchemy, the world will face such dangers once more. 'So long as there is power, there will always be those who seek it.'"

"But we still have the Mars Star," Dora said, stepping up to the centre of the sanctum. "They can't fully undo the seal without all four, right? So as long as we keep it from them, there is nothing they can do."

"It is hard to say," the Great Healer replied. "They will not waste time in trying to retrieve the Mars Star. They will go to the lighthouses and undo the first three parts of the seal, leaving Mars Lighthouse for last. Doubtless, their first goal will be Mercury Lighthouse, to the northeast. We could attempt to keep the Star from them, but there is always the possibility that opening three seals and not all four could be worse than unleashing Alchemy altogether. Imbalance is the surest cause of calamity. But that remains to be seen…"

The room grew silent for a long while as those words set in. Now that the seal had been tampered, it truly was the end of an age. No matter what happened, terrible things were sure to follow.

"And thus," the Great Healer said, "we come to the most important part of all this. What must we do? Some action must be taken, for it is not only Jenna and Kraden that need saved, but all of Weyard."

Garet all but jumped. "We have to go after them! We have to stop them!"

"Hmm?" the mayor said, raising an eyebrow. "That's this, my grandson? Are you volunteering for this task so eagerly?"

Garet frowned, looked away, and fidgeted in place.

"It is true that Isaac and Garet are the ideal choice to send, however," the Great Healer said. "They are young enough to make this journey, skilled enough at Psynergy to face the challenges, and they bear part of the responsibility of causing it in the first place."

"No!" Dora said, brushing past Isaac and marching up to the altar. "They are just children, you can't possibly expect them to-"

"Your son is a young man, Dora. He is no child. Neither is Garet. This is a choice they must make for themselves."

All three of the adults turned to Isaac and Garet.

"Isaac, Garet… It is time for you to decide if you will accept this responsibility. You will leave Vale and pursue the thieves, fight them if necessary, stop them from lighting the elemental beacons, and save Jenna and Kraden. This is no simple task that is being asked of you, but the hand of the gods have placed you in this role for a reason. Do not make your decision lightly, because you will be bound to whatever path you choose."

The room grew silent once more while they waited for an answer.

Isaac considered what was being asked of him. To leave his home, the place he had spent his entire life so far, and to travel out into an unknown world. To hunt down the thieves, and most likely to fight them. To be given the responsibility of saving not only Jenna and Kraden, but also the whole world.

He felt his breath quicken. It was a monumental amount of pressure.

Garet began to pace the length of the sanctum. Finally, he threw up his hands and said, "Oh jeez, I can't handle this. Isaac, you decide."

That helped.

"Well, Isaac? What is your decision? Will you accept the responsibility of saving the world from the threat of Alchemy?"  
The responsibility of saving the world? If it was just a matter of saving Jenna and Kraden, he would have accepted in a heartbeat. But saving the whole world?

He supposed it didn't make a difference. In the end, it would still come down to finding and facing the thieves. And Felix. Whether it was for Jenna, or for Weyard, he would still need to take the same path, and face the challenges.  
He hadn't considered not going after the thieves when it was simply a matter of saving Jenna. But now, by declining, he was not only forsaking her, but millions of other souls.

The more he thought about it, the less doubt he had.  
"I will," he said, his fists tight and his eyes ablaze.

"You accept…?" Garet said, blinking in disbelief. "Oh Isaac, you can't seriously-"

"Enough!" the mayor interjected. "Garet, you left your decision to Isaac. There will be no more discussion on this. You will leave as soon as you are ready."

"In the morning," Dora insisted. "At the very least, let them have a night's rest before they go. They're probably exhausted after everything that's happened today."

For the first time Isaac considered that, and he realised with a bit of surprise that he was actually very tired.

"Yes, they will leave at dawn," said the Great Healer. "We cannot afford the thieves any time, as they already have a head start, but they cannot depart without time to rest and say their goodbyes."

"Say our goodbyes…" Garet repeated to himself. "Grandpa, how are we going to explain this to Mum and Dad?"

"Ah, that's a good question," the mayor sighed. "We should be getting to it, though. It's already late and you'll be getting up at first light, and who knows how long we'll be up telling everyone about this."

"Yes, we should go home, too…" Dora said in a small voice. Isaac glanced at her, and she did not meet his gaze.

"Very well," the mayor said. "Great Healer, is there anything else that we should discuss before we depart? There will be little time to talk in the morning, so if there is anything else of note that should be covered…"

The Great Healer considered for a moment, then he said, "The Mars Star should remain in Vale."

"What?" Isaac said. "Why?"

"As it is one of the vital pieces needed to undo the seal on Alchemy, it would be unwise to deliver it right into the hands of the enemy. And it is far too important to be used as a bargaining chip for the release of the hostages. Though there is no chamber left for the Stars to return to, it is still safer here than on the road."

"I agree," said the mayor. "The Mars Star should stay here. Isaac, leave the Star here in the town's sanctum, under the watchful eye of the Great Healer. If there is anyone in Vale who can keep it safe, it is him."

Reluctantly, Isaac walked up to the back of the stone room, and took the closed mythril bag out of his pocket. As he set the bag down on the stone alter, the Mars Star seemed to grow heavier, as if reluctant to leave him.

* * *

Outside, the sky had grown a mix of the night's black, and a smoky red, coming from atop Mt. Aleph. Though the small earthquakes had grown weaker and farther apart over the time spent in the sanctum, the bright fires atop the mountain could still be seen from the village, and plumes of smoke poured out into the sky.

Garet asked Isaac as they stared at the fire, "Do you believe that rock thing… the Wise One… do you believe what it said about Vale being safe from the eruption?"

Isaac thought about that strange being, how it had stared at them with its single eye and spoken directly to their minds. That one eye, with the little emotion it could express, had glimmered with untold knowledge - the capacity to know and understand far more than mere mortals were capable of.  
 _And now the world is once more exposed to the threat of Alchemy..._

"It seemed to know what it was talking about."

"Well, we'll know in the morning if the town is still standing or not."

Just how long had it been the protector of Sol Sanctum? Likely since the Lost Age, which had ended thousands of years ago. How much had it seen, and come to know, in such a long time?

"Come, Garet," said the mayor as he stepped past them. "There are many preparations that need made." He stopped, and then turned back to Isaac as though he had just remembered he existed. "Isaac, Dora… I am sorry for all that has happened."

Isaac and his mother walked home in silence. Isaac wasn't sure what to say, or even if he should have said anything at all. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. Was she upset? Angry at him that he needed to leave, or angry at him that he had gone to Sol Sanctum and caused this all in the first place?

Vale had grown unsettlingly quiet. Isaac doubted that most of the villagers had simply gone home and went to bed, sleeping peacefully - not when there was fire in the sky, when dark smoke billowed from the mountain that had always loomed over their humble town like a sleeping giant. No… it was more like they had retreated into their homes and were waiting with a collectively drawn breath.

Indeed, many of the houses he passed were faintly illuminated by lit candles. He imagined families were huddled together under that dim light, children too frightened by the mountain's rumbling to sleep, and the parents doing their best to hide from their children that they were just as frightened.

Isaac trusted that the Wise One was honest, and that Vale was in no danger tonight. But if those reassurances were true, then its ominous warnings were just as true. And as Isaac had just accepted responsibility for the fate of the world…

All these people, frightened of Mt. Aleph, would have so much more to be afraid of if he failed.

Finally, Isaac and his mother made it back to their home. He noticed Dora looking at the roof at they walked up to the front door.

Once inside, and out of the cool night air, Dora lit a candle, and turned to her son. She frowned, looking like she had something to say, but having a lot of trouble saying it.

He had to break to silence. "Mother?"

"Um… Yes, Isaac?"

"I'm… Sorry this happened. I'm sorry we broke into the sanctum, and that all this happened… If I would have known, I would have talked them out of it, but I…"

"Oh, Isaac it's not your fault," she said with a sad smile. "How could you have possibly known? How could any of us have known…? All this madness. I can't believe all this has happened… It doesn't feel real. Like, we'll wake up in the morning and this will all have been some crazy dream…"

He understood that feeling, at least. There was so much to take in… the Elemental Stars, Jenna and Kraden's kidnapping, Felix's survival and betrayal, the inhuman foreigners, the Wise One, the return of Alchemy…

His whole life up until today, save for the night of tragedy three years ago, had been simple and quiet. The hardest thing had been finding things to do to pass the time in the sleepy town he called home. He'd never faced a real challenge before, nor had he expected to. He'd spent the last three years training his Psynergy, but he'd never expected he would actually need to use it, especially not to save the world.

He knew in his heart that this was no dream. The dangers the world faced were all too real. It was tempting to want to believe that it would all go away in the morning, that Jenna would be back, and that all the dangers and threats would be gone. But he couldn't even bring himself to desire such a hope, because even that bit of hope would only make the imminent parting all the harder.

He didn't want to leave Vale in the morning. He didn't want to leave behind his mother, and all the people he had come to know in his seventeen years of life.

Doubtless, that had been weighing on Dora's mind ever since they left the sanctum.

"I'm sorry I have to leave," he said to her quietly.

She stared at him for a moment, taking in the meaning of those words. And then, her strong mask cracked, and her lip trembled as tears began to run down her cheeks. By the time she had her arms around her son, her last surviving family, Dora wept.

* * *

Two hours passed in the night, and Isaac was unable to sleep.

Though the tremors had ceased hours ago, Mt. Aleph still rumbled, and he could hear it even in his bedroom. But it wasn't just the eruption keeping him awake.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the burning yellow gaze of that man, Saturos. He saw Felix, at Jenna's side, about to take her away. And he saw the Wise One, silently scorning him for some failure he had yet to commit.

And on top of that, there was the nagging feeling that he had forgotten something. In the chaos of the day's events, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he had meant to do.

He wondered where Jenna was at that moment, where those people had taken her. She was probably scared, tired, and alone. Her brother was as much a stranger now as the three others who had kidnapped her. At least she had Kraden with her, but Isaac didn't quite feel the Alchemy sage would do a particularly good job consoling her.

Would she try to escape from them? Knowing Jenna, she wouldn't stop trying. Would they punish her when she tried? If Felix still had any love for his sister, he would defend her and stop them from harming her. But Isaac wasn't sure what to make of Felix now. He didn't know what kind of person his old friend had turned into.

He tried to push such thoughts from his mind and relax. But after several more long minutes of tossing and turning, Isaac was still no closer to falling asleep.

The feeling that he was making a mistake by leaving behind the Mars Star was another burden he could not shake. While it made logical sense to keep it in Vale, rather than taking it with him to the thieves, he just couldn't stop feeling as though he would be needing it.

But he knew he wouldn't be able to talk the Great Healer into letting him take it.

Isaac debated for several more minutes, thinking about what he would need to do if he wanted to take the Mars Star with him.

Eventually, he made his decision.

Isaac threw aside his sheets and sat up. He pulled open his curtains to give his room some small amount of light, which turned out to be little with how dark the sky was from the mountain's eruption. Still, once his eyes had adjusted enough to see, he rummaged around in his room until he found a small wooden bird he'd been given as a gift several years ago. It was about the same size and weight as the Mars Star.

Only then, as he held that bird in his hand, trying to remember who had given it to him, did he remember just what it was that had been forgetting.

Jenna's birthday.

He'd meant to go shopping to find her a gift once their business in Sol Sanctum had been finished.

And now…

After everything that poor girl had been through three years ago, she now was subjected to finding out her brother had survived but had not bothered to contact her, and then abducted and dragged away from her home in the night. That would have been bad enough, but it happened on her birthday.

Isaac clenched the wooden bird so tightly he was surprised it didn't break.

If… no, _when_ he found Felix… he would make him pay for everything he had done.

Isaac gathered up his other few possessions and clothes and stuffed them in his backpack, and hung his machete from his belt. Then he moved downstairs as quietly as he could, which took some time as his old house creaked and groaned with every step.

Finally, once he was outside, he started down the path back up the hills of Vale towards the town's sanctum. He stopped a few paces from his house and looked back, thinking that it would likely be the last time he saw it in a while.

"I'm sorry, Mother," he said quietly. "I would have stayed and said a proper goodbye as I left in the morning… but I can't leave the Mars Star behind. Forgive me."

He moved quietly through the night, as he had so many times before with Garet, Jenna, and Felix - as he had on the night of tragedy before it all happened, when he had broke into the inn and spied on the foreigners. He approached the sanctum like a thief, knowing that the Great Healer and the other temple Adepts lived there and might hear him sneaking in.

He moved to the stone wall and sidled his way up to the entrance, where the stone double doors were his last obstacle before he could reach the Mars Star. But before he could move to do so, he heard the sound of a twig breaking under foot.

It was not his own.

The air was filled with the meaningful silence that only someone holding their breath and waiting could be.

Was it the thieves? Had they decided to linger and attempt to steal the Mars Star after all?

Isaac's hand went to his machete, and he dared to say, "Who's there?"

There was another silent pause, and then, "…Isaac?"

He immediately knew the voice. "Garet? What are you doing out here?"

He heard more twigs and leaves crumbling, and turned around to see his friend emerging from the woods. He immediately noticed that Garet also carried a backpack over his shoulders.

"What are _you_ doing out here?"

"I asked you first."

"Fair enough," Garet said, his voice still quiet so they were not overheard. "I was thinking about going to save Jenna, and I thought that leaving the Mars Star here was a bad idea. So I was coming to sneak it out of the sanctum, and then I was gonna go to your house and wake you up, so we could leave before anyone noticed it was gone."

"Ah," Isaac said, scratching the back of his head and feeling a bit silly. "I was, uh… doing the same thing."

"I even brought something to swap with the Mars Star," Garet said, conjuring a small bag of something that didn't smell very good.

"What in the name of-?"

"It's a bag of old cheese."

"Why would you bring…? You know what? Forget it, I don't want to know."

"Funny that we both ended up here, huh? Great minds think alike, it seems," Garet said with a grin.

"Perhaps," Isaac muttered. He wondered if it was just mere coincidence that they had both felt the same concerns, got the same idea, and attempted it at the same time.

A minute or so later, Isaac pushed open the stone double doors of the sanctum as quietly as possible and stepped inside.

"Look," Garet whispered, and pointed to the back room. The orange flicker of a candle glowed, and voices could be very faintly heard.

"It's the elders," Isaac decided. "Still discussing what happened. Let's grab the Mars Star and get out of here."

As expected, the Mars Star still sat within its mythril bag on the altar at the back of the sanctum.

Isaac felt that the Mars Star should remain in the mythril bag. It seemed to suppress the orb's immense energy, and while Isaac didn't understand enough about Alchemy to know why, it was clear that Kraden had thought it a good idea to use the bags.

"Give me your bag," Isaac said to Garet. He hadn't brought a bag of his own to use - just the wooden bird. An oversight that Garet had fortunately resolved.

Isaac set Garet's bag down on the altar, and then took the mythril bag and tied it around his belt, opposite of his machete. Garet's bag was close enough in appearance to the mythril bag that it would pass for it at a distance in the low, dim torchlight of the sanctum, but under any inspection it would be obvious it was a fake.

"Let's get out of Vale before the elders wonder why the Mars Star smells like mold."

* * *

Isaac hadn't been able to overhear anything the elders had been discussing in the back room of the sanctum, but he recognised the voices of the Great Healer, the mayor, and the other town elders, and he could tell that they were having an argument of some kind.

Perhaps they were debating the sending of Isaac and Garet. Perhaps they were not happy with the course of action the Great Healer had set in motion. The elders were a difficult lot, who valued tradition and rules above the concerns of the outside world. They likely would not approve of sending two boys of seventeen out into Angara on a mission to save Weyard.

The night air was cold, despite the fire coming out of the peak of Mt. Aleph. And for a while, the red glow was the only illumination they had to guide them as they walked down the dirt path away from their home.

They had gone down the highway a few times before, but never more than a few miles. Isaac wondered if he had already walked farther away from Vale than he'd ever been in just the few hours since they'd sneaked away.

"My family didn't take the news well," Garet said as they travelled down the highway. "Kay actually cried when we told them I was leaving. Can you believe that? My sister, who always acts like she hates me so much, actually cried."

"What about Aaron?"

"He was sad, too. But he got excited when we told him what we were leaving for. He said, 'My brother is a hero! He's going to save the world!' My mum didn't like that very much, but it got a few laughs out of us."

A hero, huh? Isaac hadn't felt like a hero at all. He felt like he had failed everyone by causing all of this in the first place, that he should have stopped Kraden from going into Sol Sanctum in the first place.

"That actually changed the way I was thinking, actually," Garet said. "Up until that point, I was really bummed out about all this. All that scary talk about the end of the world and stuff, I felt like there was no way we could possibly save Weyard from Alchemy. But you know what? Even if things are pretty bad, with Jenna being abducted, and the world in danger, this is still an adventure, you know? We're leaving Vale, and we're going to see the world! There's a lot to be excited about!

"If we let ourselves think about this like it's some huge burden, then we're going to be crushed by it. It's not like we're out to fight an army, or slay a dragon, or some impossible task from the stories. All we have to do is beat up some bad guys, and bring Jenna, Kraden, and the Stars back to Vale. Peace of cake, right?

"And we're going to see some beautiful sights on the way, so why not enjoy it while we can?"

With that last sentence, Garet pointed towards the horizon, at some mountains far in the distance.

The sun was rising, and it glowed a powerful gold.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Wheew, longest chapter yet. There was a lot to cover in this one; a lot of thoughts that I felt Isaac needed to process. Leaving the only home you've ever known and going on an adventure to save the world a lot to ask of a teenager. I tried to look at the task ahead of Isaac in as many ways as I could._

 _A few things were cut from the game, the two most notable being the appearance of the Wise One in the sanctum after Isaac accepts responsibility for the world's fate, and the second being the very long scene of the villagers saying goodbye as Isaac and Garet leave the next day. The first I always felt was kind of silly, as the Wise One basically just pops in and says, "Hey bro, thanks for doing me this solid". It's kinda pointless and I always felt it undermined the Wise One's mysterious silence._

 _The second is gone partially because it is just so damn long and the chapter was already running long, but more so due to another change I made, that the Great Healer insists on leaving the Mars Star in Vale. It just felt like a more logical, as Isaac's group are trying to prevent the lighthouses from being lit, so by leaving the Mars Star they would make it impossible to finish it. But of course, divine intervention pushes Isaac back on the right path, even though he does not yet know what that path is._

 _And that led to Isaac and Garet sneaking away in the night, which led to them watching the sun rise as they realise that this really will be an adventure. I felt this worked thematically in a lot of ways._

 _The next chapter will have Felix's group in it. Unlike the game, we'll be popping in to see how things are going on the other side fairly often. This will continue into the TLA half of the story, where we'll get to see Isaac's group quite a bit._

 _Next chapter: Sore feet!_


	7. Walking and Running

Chapter VII

Walking and Running

* * *

"I don't think the girl drags her feet enough," Menardi muttered sardonically.

Jenna ignored her, gasping for breath as she leaned against a tree. Saturos had driven them like dogs, determined to put Vale as far behind them as he could. The first few hours had been the hardest, as Saturos directed them down the rough forest terrain of Mt. Aleph. It had grown dark before they had finally made it to level ground. But then he had made them continue on for the rest of the night.

Finally, seeing how tired everyone was, he begrudgingly allowed them a moment's rest.

Jenna glanced at him, seeing his own chest rising and falling faster than he would want anyone to notice.

It had been dark out when they had finally cleared Mt. Aleph. Now, Jenna could see the sun just beginning to climb up from behind the horizon. Thinking back, she realised she and Isaac had passed through the doors into Sol Sanctum barely past noon.

She was so exhausted. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed and rest. In her own bed, in her home. However…

Her eyes turned to her brother, who was sitting with crossed legs under another tree, his eyes on the ground. Sensing her gaze, he looked up, and Jenna found somewhere else to look before their eyes could meet.

She clenched her fist, her nails digging into the skin of her palm.

Kraden was then at her side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Jenna." Out of everyone there, he was the only person who showed no sign of fatigue. Even at such a time, Jenna couldn't help but wonder how a man his age had so much energy.

Menardi went over to Saturos' side. "Alex slipped off at some point," she said to him quietly.

"Slippery bastard. How long ago?"

"Not sure. I know he was there when we came down from the mountain."

"Hmph. Well, he knows where we're going. We'll meet him there."

And Jenna wondered, where was it they were going? At this point she had no illusions that Saturos would no longer need them and would set them free. He could have done that at any point on the way down the mountain.

She whispered to Kraden, "We need to escape."

Kraden didn't answer right away. His eyes grew narrow and thoughtful, studying Saturos and Menardi like they were one of his old books. He frowned behind his grey beard, and then slowly nodded.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"As of now, we can only wait until an opportunity presents itself," he answered quietly. After a moment of thought, he continued, "We cannot attempt to fight or run, especially with how tired we are now."

Menardi said to her partner, "We'll need new cloaks before we make it to the town."

"Yes," Saturos answered. "Felix!"

Jenna's brother rose to his feet and strode over to where Saturos and Menardi were.

"Go ahead to the town and buy new cloaks. Wait for us in the spot we spoke of earlier."

He nodded, and started away from them, towards the dirt road not far from where they rested.

"They can only be talking about Vault," Kraden said quietly. "Bilibin is too far to send Felix on his own. And it makes sense that they would go right to Vault to rest after robbing the sanctum."

"Do you think we could escape in Vault?"

"Possibly. We'll have to see how things play out. Right now it's just the two of them, but that other guy could come back at any time. We'll have to plan this just right."

At that moment, Saturos drew himself up.

"Let's go."

He cast them a distrusting look. Jenna suddenly felt a chill run down her back. She could see in his eyes - he knew they were up to something. Had he noticed their whispering? Or was he simply expecting they would try to escape, as anyone in their situation would?

Kraden was right. They would have to be careful. Something told her they weren't getting a second chance if they failed.

* * *

The sun shined bright in a sky with few clouds. It had been several hours since leaving Vale, and so far Isaac and Garet's journey was off to a good start.

It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago, a mountain had erupted.

It wouldn't be long before lunch time, but Isaac hadn't decided if they would be stopping or not. They had brought a little food with them, what small amount they could grab from their own homes without emptying their parents' pantries. It was enough to last a few days, which was good for now. They had a small purse of gold coins, which contained both of their savings combined. It wasn't much, and it wouldn't be enough to buy supplies for the rest of the journey, which meant they would need to make more along the way. Odd jobs in the towns ahead might be necessary.

"My feet already hurt," Garet complained.

"Better get used to it," Isaac said. "Something tells me this trip won't be short."

"Unless we catch up to Felix and them right away. Who knows, we could save Jenna and Kraden and the Stars and be on our way back before the week is through."

Isaac had considered that, but he really didn't think it would all be done so quickly.

"Even if we did manage to catch up with them, do you think we could face them now? You remember what happened when you tried to attack Saturos in the sanctum."

Garet frowned, probably still nursing a bruised ego from that. "That's true."

"We'll need to get a lot stronger if we're gonna beat those guys," Isaac said. "We'd better make sure we train while we're travelling. Catching up to them right away won't do us any good if they just kill us and take the Mars Star."

"Do you think we even could get that strong?" Garet asked. "Those two were inhumanly powerful. And that other guy - the blue-haired one - he had Psynergy that let him hover around and teleport. I've never even heard of Psynergy like that - who knows what else he can do? How can we match that?"

"I don't know, honestly," Isaac said. "But we have to try. For Jenna's sake, and for Weyard. We have time to get stronger."

That made him curious about something, but he wouldn't be able to check while walking. He stopped, and spotted a large tree not too far from the path. "Let's stop and have a quick meal."

They sat down under the tree, and Isaac took out some sandwiches and a few strips of jerky. Garet devoured the jerky while Isaac unfolded his large map, which covered the continent of Angara and some of northern Gondowan. He ran his finger over the lines representing roads, and said the names of towns quietly to himself.

The only towns that were close to Vale were Vault and Lunpa, but Lunpa was on the other side of some mountains.

"If I was them, I would have gone to Vault after fleeing from Vale," Isaac said aloud. "It's the closest town, and it's a good place to hide and rest."

"So that's where we're going?" Garet asked with a mouth full of sandwich.

"Yeah. While we're there, we can stock up on supplies and hopefully get some new weapons." As they were now, Isaac was armed with his old machete and Garet had his fists. There would be monsters on the road, so they would need some proper equipment.

"And what if we run into them in Vault?"

Isaac considered that. "If they're smart, they won't linger. Now that they have the Elemental Stars, they're going to make a beeline for the nearest Lighthouse."

"And which one is that?"

Isaac consulted the map again. "Only two of them are on this map. Mercury and Venus. Neither are very close to here. Mercury is pretty far north, next to some town called Imil. And Venus Lighthouse is even farther away, down south on the corner of Gondowan. So I'm guessing they'll be headed for Mercury."

Garet finished his sandwich, and wiped the corners of his mouth. "What exactly are these lighthouse places?"

"Kraden spoke of them a few times in his classes. If you'd ever paid attention, I'm sure you would remember. He said they were towers built in the Lost Age. There's one for each element, and they're scattered across Weyard. Apparently, at the top of each one is a aerie where one of the Elemental Stars can be thrown in, and doing so will undo the seal on that element. Doing this with all four will completely free Alchemy. So I guess they're like dams, holding back the flow of Alchemy's power."

"And these people want to undo these seals because they're after that power?"

"What other reason could they be doing this for? Unleashing Alchemy would bring nothing good to the world. Look at all the terrible things that just stealing the Stars have caused. Those two can't be after anything noble or good - not with how ruthless they are, or what they're willing to do."

Isaac had his sandwich in his hand, untouched. He gave it to Garet. He'd suddenly lost his appetite.

"I think the storm three years ago is proof enough of that," he added quietly.

* * *

It took the better part of a day to get from Vale to Vault on foot, Jenna knew. She'd never left Vale before, but her parents had a few times before she was born, and their accounts matched up with what she had heard from Kraden and others.

The day was in its later hours as the small town of Vault first came within view. The town was nothing in size compared to Vale, which itself was considered "sleepy" and "quaint" by travellers who had come from distant cities like Kalay and Tolbi. Nestled between two hills as it was, the village had little room to grow or expand, and thus it never had.

Normally, Jenna would have been very excited to see another town for the first time. But with the circumstances as they were, she could not enjoy herself.

The four of them stopped before drawing too close to the town.

"Felix should be waiting for us at the entrance to a cave north of the town," Saturos explained, clearly for Jenna and Kraden's sake, as he and Menardi would already know this. "Assuming he was able to accomplish even this meagre task. We'll find him, rest there for a few minutes, and then move on."

Jenna felt her heart sinking.

"We're not stopping for the night in Vault?" Kraden dared to ask.

"No," Saturos answered, surprisingly devoid of any irritation. He must have been expecting the questions. "I've changed my mind. We'll continue on until after sundown, and then make camp in the woods."

She and Kraden exchanged dismayed looks. She was so tired she felt she could sleep on her feet. Her legs and feet ached from the long day of walking, and they hadn't let her eat nearly enough to stave off the growling hunger in her stomach.

All she had wanted was a warm bed to sleep in and enough peace to try and forget for a few hours the horrible events that had overturned her life. Instead, she would be spending the night out in the cold, on the ground.

On her birthday.

She thought she would have been able to spend her birthday with Isaac and Garet and their friends and family. She'd expected a cake, a song, and a few nice presents. She wasn't heartbroken that she'd lost those things - she was heartbroken that she'd lost her home and everyone that she cared about.

Not since the boulder had she felt so alone.

Before she knew it, she was sobbing.

"Jenna…" Kraden said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

She wasn't looking up at Saturos or Menardi. She knew they would be furious with her. It wouldn't be long before Saturos barked at her to stop crying and keep moving, the way he'd barked at her all night long.

But the harsh words didn't come.

Finally, she looked up to see the two Proxians staring at her, waiting.

"If you're done weeping, I'm sure your brother is waiting patiently for us." Saturos' voice was hard and his eyes devoid of any sympathy. He turned and started off, and said, "I hope you aren't going to sob every night you don't get an inn room and a hot meal. It would make for a very long and tiresome trip."

Menardi watched her for just a moment longer before continuing on herself, saying nothing, but Jenna could have sworn she saw the slightest flicker of pity in her eyes.

Saturos led them over a series of hills, travelling around the town, but not coming close enough to it to see anything. Eventually they reached the top of a large hill not too far from a small wooden tower with a bell. As expected, Jenna's brother was waiting there by the entrance to a cave, carrying two folded brown cloaks.

Saturos took the cloaks from him without a word, and handed one to Menardi. They unfolded them, checked the sizes, and then wrapped them back up and put them away in their backpacks.

Jenna's brother watched them put away the cloaks with a frown, and asked, "Are we not going to Vault?"

Saturos explained to him the situation. Though her brother didn't ask the reason for the change of plans, he glanced briefly at his sister, and didn't look happy about the situation.

They continued on, a group of five again, and made their way down the hilly terrain, towards a large forest in the distance.

As they walked, Kraden drew near Jenna.

"I've thought about our situation," Kraden whispered to her. "All day, in fact. I've come to a few conclusions, and I think I have come up with the best course of action."

"You mean a plan to escape?"

"Yes."

Jenna's heart started pounding. She found herself smiling for the first time that day. There was hope. "What is it?"

"Firstly, I've considered how things back at Vale must have gone," Kraden said. "I'm sure Isaac and Garet got out of Sol Sanctum, and I'm sure they won't abandon you to these villains. Not only would they want to rescue you, as their friend, but the Elemental Stars are too dangerous to simply leave to these people. I have no doubt the elders will charge Isaac and Garet with their recovery."

"But why them?"

"Among other reasons, they are the most proficient fighters Vale has to offer these days, and they are at least partially responsible for the Stars being taken in the first place. But that's not important. What is important is that you haven't been forgotten or abandoned. I'm sure Isaac will be on his way to save you, if he isn't already."

"You keep saying 'you', Kraden," Jenna pointed out. "Isaac and Garet will want to save you, too."

He ignored that, continuing, "If Isaac left Vale this morning, then he wouldn't be too far behind. And I'm sure he would stop in Vault, as he would expect us to stop there."

"Exactly," Jenna replied. "That must be why Saturos decided not to stay in Vault."

"We might not be able to get away with how closely they watch us," Kraden said. "At least, not both of us."

Jenna blinked. "What are you saying?"

"I think they're counting on us trying to escape together," he explained. "They figure we wouldn't be able to get very far. And they're right - I'm old and I would slow you down. But if you go on your own-"

"No!" Jenna hissed, still trying to keep her voice down. "I can't leave you behind! I won't!"

"Better one of us get away than neither," Kraden insisted. "It's you I worry about. If you make a break for it at the right moment, you might be able to get back to Vault. Isaac will be there. You'd be safe, and away from these monsters."

"But what about you? You won't be safe…"

He shook his head. "I cannot let them go. Not while they have the Elemental Stars. There's only one thing they could be planning to do with them, and I pray I'm somehow wrong about that, because such a thing could threaten all of Weyard. No… it _would_ threaten it. I, at least, must stay with them. I need to learn what I can about who they are, and what they're after.

"Jenna, while I want you to be safe and away from here, I still have need of you. You wouldn't be abandoning me at all, but helping me. Isaac and Garet will still need to stop them and take back the Stars. If you can find them, you could join them in this task. The three of you would have a far greater chance at success if you work together."

Jenna bit her lip, unsure what to say.

"They won't hurt me," Kraden reassured her. "I'm too old to risk the injury, and too valuable to their task. If they are going where I think they are, my knowledge as an Alchemy sage is invaluable to them. They have much to gain by holding you hostage, but they _need_ me."

"You don't know that…"

"And my being with them gives me the opportunity to help Isaac's task," he continued. "I could leave clues for Isaac, and do what I can here and there to slow them down. But I can't take these risks while you're here. They cannot harm me, but they could hurt you to control me."

"That's not fair," Jenna said in a defeated voice. But she knew he was right. Perhaps not about all of it, but at least the last part. As long as she was there, Saturos could use her against Kraden. They couldn't count on her brother to protect her, nor expect it.

As long as she was there, she was a burden on Kraden's shoulders, and a chain holding him in place.

"Alright," she said. "When should I make a break for it?"

"I've thought about that, as well," Kraden said. "It won't be easy, but I have an idea."

* * *

Despite having checked his map several times, Isaac still wasn't sure if they were going in the right direction. He was sure the road they were on was the one that led right to Vault, but he felt they should have reached it by now. They had been walking since their short break midday, but they had yet to come across the small town.

Isaac was about to stop and take the map back out when he saw a caravan in the distance, stopped at a crossroad. Merchants, clearly. Isaac had seen a few come to Vale over the years, selling wares out of horse-drawn waggons just like the ones he saw now.

The waggons were stopped, and a small group of men were standing in a circle, looking over a map. They seemed to be arguing.

He and Garet exchanged looks, silently wondering if they should approach these men, or just go on their way. Isaac shrugged. There didn't seem to be any danger. They were just merchants. And it would give them an opportunity to ask where Vault was.

The three merchants didn't even notice them as they drew near.

"…absolute madness! We can't go east, not with our merchandise, at least. The waggons would never make it over those mountains-"

"What other option do we have? North would be even worse. You know how merchants are welcomed in Lunpa."

"West is out of the question! There's nothing in that direction but the mountain that caused all this chaos in the first place!"

Isaac wasn't sure if interrupting them was a good idea, but he did. "Um… excuse me?"

The three merchants stopped talking at once, and looked to him in shock.

"Er…" Isaac wasn't sure what to say.

"Ah, sorry young man," one of the merchants said. He was a somewhat overweight man with a fine moustache and expensive clothes. "We were so caught up in our discussion we didn't even hear you approaching. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to ask how to get to Vault from here. Are we on the right road?"

The merchant let out a hearty laugh. "We actually just came from Vault. Just follow this road," he said, pointing, "and you'll make it there in about uh… two hours on foot, I suppose."

"That's good to hear," Isaac said.

The merchant offered his hand. "My name is Hammet. Merchant and lord of Kalay."

Isaac's eyes widened in surprise, but he thankfully remembered to shake the man's hand. "You're the lord of Kalay?"

"I am. Built the city from the ground up."

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of you. I have heard of Kalay, and met merchants from there when they stopped in my town. They always had great items."

Isaac wasn't certain, but he believed that the wooden bird he'd received years ago - which he was still carrying, he remembered - had been bought from a Kalay merchant.

Hammet frowned. "Where are you from?"

"Vale. Oh, I'm Isaac, by the way. And this is my friend, Garet."

Garet waved.

Hammet glanced at the other two merchants in surprise. Turning back to Isaac, he asked, "Are you fleeing from Mt. Aleph as well?"

"Not quite."

"You saw the eruption, I'm sure. Is the town all right? Was anyone hurt?"

"Vale's fine. The lava never reached the town."

"Thank the gods for that," Hammet said. "Vault was not so lucky. Flaming rocks fell from the sky. Most were no bigger than a fist, but a few were huge. One punched a hole in the roof of the inn, and another struck one of my waggons. Shattered it to pieces. Most of the items on it were utterly destroyed - I'm going to suffer a huge loss because of it."

"Wow," Isaac muttered. "I can't believe it. I'm sorry to hear that."

Isaac looked to Garet, who looked equally surprised. If the eruption had caused damage as far away as Vault, it must have really taken some great power from the Wise One to keep Vale safe.

"In addition to that, a band of thieves took advantage of the chaos to steal several valuable items in the town. I lost a few things, all of them valuable, but nothing I would miss. Except for one item, that is. I had to leave my servant behind to reclaim it, as we cannot afford to stay in this area any longer. Mt. Aleph could erupt again, for all we know."

"So you guys were just now trying to decide where to go?"

"That's right. The bridge south to Kalay was destroyed, so we have no way of getting home now. Going east or north are the only options right now."

"It has to be east," one of the merchants cut in. "I'd rather take the risk of navigating the waggons over the mountains than the risk of going to Lunpa."

"Even if we did make it over the mountains, what then?" Hammet asked his companion. "Do we stay in Bilibin until the bridge is repaired? Go even further east to Kolima? We'd still have to cross the mountains again to make it back to Kalay. We simply cannot make the journey through the Alpine region and the Lamakan Desert."

"What is the alternative?"

"You've heard the rumours about Dodonpa," Hammet said. "He's greedy - he won't pass a chance to make money. We'll sell what we have, and contract Dodonpa's people to repair the bridge. He'll make all the profit, but at least we'll be able to get home."

"Or he'll kidnap you and ransom money from Kalay," the other merchant replied.

"That's a possibility, but if the man has any sense he'll know the long-term repercussions of such an act." Hammet turned back to Isaac. "I apologise that you had to hear that. We have a difficult decision to make."

"I see that," Isaac said. "Well, we should get going. Thank you for pointing us in the right direction."

"Think nothing of it. When you make it to Vault you should stop and say hello to my servant Ivan. If you could help him in any way, I would reward you graciously."

They continued on, following the path Hammet had pointed out.

"That man's troubles are our fault," Isaac muttered as they walked.

"What makes you say that?" Garet asked.

"The eruption damaged his merchandise and got something really important to him stolen," Isaac muttered. "If it hadn't been for us, it would never have happened…"

"Yeah, and if your mom and dad hadn't met, you wouldn't have been born," Garet said. "Does that make it their fault you went to Sol Sanctum? Look man, you can't beat yourself up over every bad thing this ends up causing. You have enough on your plate as it is. 'When you make a decision, the things that happen afterwards are only your fault if you knew they were going to happen'. My grandpa said that once."

"But still-"

"No. You can't beat yourself up about this. We have a long way to go, and I don't want you to be mopey the whole way. Just focus on the task at hand. We may be responsible for the fate of the world, but that doesn't mean we have to fix every single problem in it."

Isaac grew silent.

They continued on for several minutes.

"That merchant said if we could help his servant he would reward us, right?" Garet asked suddenly. "We need money and supplies. We should see what we can do while we're in Vault."

"You just said we should focus on the task at hand and not try to fix every problem in the world."

"Yeah, but this is one situation where stopping to help someone could benefit us. It's for the quest, Isaac."

"But-"

"For the quest, Isaac."

"Garet, that's not-"

"For the quest."

Isaac sighed and shook his head.

* * *

The sun eventually set, and not too long after that, Saturos picked a spot in the forest and declared that was where they would camp for the night.

While the others were busy starting a fire and getting settled, Jenna went to the edge of the clearing, as far away from everyone else as she could manage. She threw down her things, made up the bed roll she'd been given, and lay down, facing away from the others.

Nobody said anything.

A few minutes later, a small fire was burning in the middle of the clearing, and the two Proxians were talking quietly with one another. Jenna could hear their voices, but not make out what they were saying. Kraden was sitting not too far from her, and Felix was by himself sitting against a tree somewhere else.

Jenna waited patiently.

Eventually, Kraden rose and walked over to where Felix was sitting. As per their plan, the sage was going to strike up a conversation with the boy.

Jenna waited several minutes more, listening to the faint sounds of the conversations between Saturos and Menardi, Kraden and Felix, and the flickering of the fire.

She turned over just enough to peek out at the clearing.

Saturos and Menardi were sitting at opposite ends of the fire, talking quietly with intense looks on their faces. Saturos had one of the mythril bags in his hand, and he was rolling around the Elemental Star within.

Over at another edge of the small clearing, Felix was talking similarly with Kraden. Her brother looked troubled. It was hard to tell, because Jenna had no desire to look at him very long.

In any case, nobody was watching her.

Jenna rose as quietly as she could and took several slow steps away from the camp, being very careful not to step on any twigs or leaves as she did.

Her excuse if she were caught was that she needed to empty her bladder. While she didn't think the Proxians would believe that, and Menardi would be sent to keep an eye on her, it would be better than being caught in the act with no reason for why she was sneaking away.

Thankfully, she didn't need it, as nobody seemed to notice her leaving.

She continued to move quietly until she was a good distance away from the clearing, and then her steps quickened. Her heart beating like a drum, she listened for the tell-tale shout that would mean Saturos had noticed her absence. But it didn't come, and eventually she was far enough away that she was able to break out into a run.

Though Jenna was still exhausted and her legs burned from a whole night and day of marching, she ran like the wind, excitement fuelling her steps.

She had gotten away!

The minutes passed, and Jenna did not stop for even a second to rest. Trees flew past her in a blur, and the forest gradually cleared out. Nobody was chasing her.

She wasn't sure how long she had been running when she saw Vault in the distance.

It was only then that she stopped to breathe for a moment.

While catching her breath, Jenna turned around and looked back at the forest.

Nobody had followed her.

With a smile on her face, Jenna took a few steps towards freedom before she froze in place.

A cerulean-haired figure stood before her.

"Going somewhere?" Alex asked.

* * *

They walked back in silence.

Jenna had considered trying to flee from Alex, but with his teleportation Psynergy, it would have been a waste of effort, and she was tired enough as it was. Trying to fight him would have been equally pointless - she had no weapons and she could tell his Psynergy was stronger than hers even from the little she'd seen him use it.

In the end, she had no choice but to bow her head in defeat and follow the Mercury Adept back to the camp.

After several minutes of silence, she suddenly asked him, "Why didn't you save them?"

"Hmm?"

"In the sanctum, when it was all crumbling apart. You have that Psynergy that lets you warp around. You could have saved Isaac and Garet with it."

Alex said nothing.

"You could have the Mars Star right then and there. And you wouldn't have needed to take us hostage. All this awfulness could have been avoided if you would have just saved them-"

"Indeed, I did not leave the Mars Star behind out of choice," Alex said. "I did consider saving your friends. But there were a number of factors stopping me from doing so. It is dangerous to warp where I cannot see, and I had no idea where they had gone. If they had fallen into the water, I definitely could not have saved them, as I cannot warp into or out of a solid or liquid body. And then there was the Wise One - I'm sure you didn't miss the amount of power that being had. Taking the time to rescue your friends would have given it more time to notice us."

"None of those are reasons why you didn't try," Jenna said contemptuously. "You just didn't want to risk your own neck."

"You'll believe whatever you will, of course," Alex said. He then smirked, and continued, "Though you're wrong about one thing. Saturos intended to take you and Kraden as hostages from the beginning. Maybe not _you_ specifically, but someone Kraden cared for. It just happened to work out rather well."

So that meant that Kraden's theory was right after all, Jenna thought. They did need him, and they just wanted Jenna there to keep him in line.

They continued through the forest for a few moments more, the only sound being the leaves crunching under their feet, before Alex added, "But don't tell your brother that. He wouldn't like finding out that Saturos lied to him. And it would be so much easier for everyone if we all just got along."

Jenna wasn't sure what to make of that.

They were silent for the few minutes more that it took to make it back to the clearing. Jenna approached the small camp, and as she got close enough to see in the dim camp fire, she saw the other four waiting for them.

Her brother was standing, looking tense, while Saturos and Menardi stood with crossed arms and expressions of barely-contained rage. Kraden stood beside them, his head bowed. At the sound of their approach, he looked up, and Jenna nearly gasped at seeing a swelling wound in his forehead, and some dried blood running down his cheek.

It would seem he had been wrong about one thing.

Saturos approached her slowly, looking down at her with narrow eyes.

"I suspected you would run," he said. "Still, I was lenient with you. I gave you just enough rope to hang yourself. Menardi wanted to punish you for this, but I managed to talk her out of it. Be thankful for that."

Jenna dared to glance at Menardi. The woman stared at her with fire in her eyes, and her fingers ran over the dagger at her belt.

She must have been mistaken about the look of pity she'd thought she'd seen from Menardi earlier. The woman was as heartless as her partner, but at least he could control his fury.

"Still, we cannot take the risk of letting you get away again," Saturos continued, his voice cold. "Our mission is far too important for you to jeopardise it."

She noticed her brother was looking away, his fists clenched.

Saturos turned away from her. "Remember that I gave you a chance whenever you cry about how unfair this all is."

He walked away from her, and Menardi approached to take his place.

As she drew near, Jenna then saw the long, heavy silver chain wrapped in a coil around Menardi's arm.

It would seem she was getting a birthday present after all.

* * *

 **A/N** : _"The sun shined bright in a sky with few clouds."_

 _While I was editing the chapter, I came across that line and couldn't stop laughing at the irony. For those who don't know, Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII was recently announced as a DLC Character for Super Smash Bros 4. A lot of people, myself included, were really hoping that Isaac would get that spot (I've actually wanted him in smash since Melee). But alas, it was not to be. I can still play as Isaac in my modded version of Brawl, so I'm not that upset about it. I'm more disappointed in the lack of recognition and respect that Nintendo gives Golden Sun._

 _But enough of that. I should talk about the chapter._

 _I really liked how the Jenna scenes turned out. Initially they felt kinda pointless, but when revising the chapter I felt a strong sense of buildup to the moment at the end, with the chain. And also, I felt it was important to show that Jenna's not happy with being a captive, and that she would attempt to escape. In the game, we don't get to see her much during this period, so there's a lot of fun gaps to fill._

 _The Isaac parts were a bit more fillery, but I'm still pleased with how they turned out. I didn't want to have them simply arrive at Vault the chapter after they left, so I needed some material to cover the first day of the trip. I nearly wrote a monster encounter, but I changed my mind on that because it felt predictable and too "RPGish", if that makes sense. There will still be parts where monsters are encountered and fought, but I'd like our heroes to get some real weapons first :)_

 _I've also started work on Bacorium Legacy II, the second part of my original fantasy series. It will be a very long time before it's done, as I'm going to work on it in addition to this story, but in the meanwhile I think I'll start posting the chapters of the first book over on fictionpress. If you enjoy this story and you like my writing style, you should head over to my fictionpress profile and follow me on there (a link can be found on my profile). Getting people to read a fanfic is easy, as these fandoms already have established audiences, but trying to plug an original story can be tough. I'd really appreciate anyone here checking Bacorium out (it's a good story, I promise)._

 _Next Chapter: Ivan!_


	8. A Little Friendship

Chapter VIII

A Little Friendship

* * *

Isaac woke lightly to sunlight streaming in from an open window beside him. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, and sat up. He looked over the room they were staying in, remembering immediately where they were - the inn at Vault. It was odd to wake up in a room that wasn't his own from Vale. It was a feeling he'd have to get used to.

Isaac and Garet had made it to Vault an hour or two before sundown yesterday evening, and upon passing the threshold into the small town, they had immediately come upon a small group in a heated argument. Though the villagers had lowered their voices as they drew near, Isaac had still been able to catch a few snippets of their conversation - they had been arguing over who was responsible for a number of thefts that had taken place during the confusion of the eruption the day before. Doubtless, these were the same thefts Hammet had mentioned at the crossroad.

"Are we going to be greeted by arguing people everywhere we go?" Garet had asked sarcastically.

Isaac only half-heard him. Out of the few key words he had overhead - like 'thieves', 'Mt. Aleph', and 'sanctum idol' - one in particular had caught his attention - 'outsiders'.

"I think Felix and his group might have stopped here," Isaac said to Garet.

"What do we do if they have?"

"I don't know, but be ready," Isaac had said. "I don't know what they're capable of. I can't imagine them attacking us and making a scene right in the middle of a town, but if they do, we can't let any innocent villagers get hurt."

"Of course."

But those worries turned out to be unfounded. When they asked the innkeeper - after she had finally stopped chastising her employee over the hole in the roof - she told them that no one matching the description of Felix's group was in Vault.

After paying for their room, Isaac and Garet discussed this on their way upstairs.

"They must have skipped over Vault," Isaac had said.

"And idea why they would do that?"

"Perhaps they're trying to avoid civilised places. They seemed to prefer sneaking around back in Vale."

"Makes sense. If I looked the way they did and I was carrying around three priceless artifacts and two hostages, I'd keep a low profile, too."

Another possibility, which Isaac had considered but not brought up, was that they were aware that someone was after them and they didn't want to leave a trail to follow. It was definitely something to think about, but Isaac had been too tired then and had decided he and Garet could discuss it in the morning.

Once in their room, Isaac and Garet had immediately collapsed on their beds and were quickly asleep.

Isaac climbed up out of bed and picked up his bag, which he'd tossed aside upon entering the room. Garet was still asleep, snoring quietly, so Isaac left him to that, and went downstairs.

The innkeeper had made up a breakfast of eggs and bacon, which Isaac helped himself to. After making up a plate, he sat down at a table and wasted no time in digging in, having skipped dinner the previous night.

It was so quiet in the inn that it took Isaac a minute to notice that he wasn't alone.

At another table sat a group of three - the only other people staying at the inn, as the innkeeper had told him yesterday.

The three men wore ragged clothes and had unkempt hair that was in need of a trim. They spoke quietly amongst themselves, making a very deliberate effort to avoid looking at Isaac.

Isaac kept to himself and continued eating his eggs, ignoring the trio.

Some time later, before Isaac had finished eating, he heard heavy footsteps coming down the wooden stairs.

Garet joined him with a plate that had nearly twice as much food on it as Isaac's.

"Mornin'," Garet said with an enthusiastic grin.

"Good morning," Isaac answered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock. Yesterday really wore me out. I don't think I've ever walked so far in my life."

"We'll have a lot more walking to do before we're done," Isaac said. "Mercury Lighthouse is still many leagues away."

Garet nodded and grunted something in agreement. He had manners at least not to talk with his mouth full.

"So we need to figure out what all needs done today," Isaac said. "We only have a little coin, so we need to make it last. If we can afford to get weapons, we definitely should, but at the very least we have to get supplies. The next town on the way is Bilibin, and it's a lot farther away than Vault was from Vale. Not to mention the mountain range we need to go through. So we have to be prepared for that."

Garet nodded.

"I know you wanted to go see Hammet's servant to see if we could help him. I'm okay with that as long as we don't waste too much time. We can't afford to get too wrapped up in anything - Felix's group won't be making these stops."

Garet swallowed what was in his mouth and took a drink of water. "Yeah, that's right. What did he say the guy's name was? Evan?"

"Ivan, I think."

"Yeah, that's it. Ivan."

"I assumed that's who the other patron the innkeeper mentioned last night was, but it would seem this Ivan guy isn't staying at the inn."

Isaac nudged his head in the direction of the three vagabonds talking in the corner. Garet looked over, staring only a slight time longer than was polite.

It would seem that was too much, though, as the three men exchanged a few more hushed words and rose up from their seats, heading back upstairs. One of them, the biggest one, who had a rough beard, gave Isaac a dirty look as he passed.

Once they were gone, Isaac said, "Yeah, I'm sure those aren't servants of one of the wealthiest men in Angara."

"Who are they?"

"No idea. And it's not really our business. Unless…"

Garet quickly took another bite. "Unless what?"

Isaac considered for a moment, but then shook his head. "Never mind."

Garet cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"Just an idea, but it'll have to wait. We should focus on going to meet this Ivan guy before I say any more."

Garet continued to eat, but a grin slowly grew across his face.

"What's so funny?" Isaac asked.

"Oh, nothing," Garet said in an ever-so-slightly teasing voice. "I just knew you would do this."

"What is it I'm doing?"

"You're not gonna rest until those thieves are found, are you? Regardless of whether it gets us anything. And after all that talk of how we can't stop to solve every problem in Weyard."

Isaac scoffed. "Eat your damn eggs."

* * *

After Garet was finally done with his breakfast, Isaac went to the innkeeper and asked her about Ivan.

She raised an eyebrow at the question. "What do you want to know about him?"

"Just where we can find him."

The somewhat plump woman narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You have business with Lord Hammet?"

"Sort of, yes. We met him on the road and he asked us if we could help his servant find something he lost."

Her eyes grew a bit narrower. "From what I've heard, he's staying with the mayor. That's the big house just north of here."

"Alright, thank you." Isaac hurried out, eager to be away from her. He was starting to feel like _he_ was the thief under that suspicious glare.

Vault was oddly quiet. Only a few people were outside, one of whom was the teenage boy who worked at the inn, who was standing up on a ladder, awkwardly examining the large hole in the roof. From the expression on his face, it seemed he had no idea where to begin in fixing it.

Isaac suddenly was reminded of the roof of his own home, and how he had been fixing it just two days prior. He felt a pang of regret in his gut.

How had his mother reacted when she had woken yesterday morning to find her son gone? He hadn't properly said goodbye to her.

She was alone now - first her husband, and then her son…

"Hey, are you okay?"

Garet was looking worriedly at him.

"Er, yeah. C'mon, let's go find this guy."

A few minutes later, Isaac knocked at the door of what he was hoping was the mayor's home.

"Be with you in a minute!" Came a muffled voice.

The door swung open, and an kindly-looking elderly man stepped out. Isaac assumed this was the mayor of Vault.

"Ah, hello. What can I do for you boys?"

"We were hoping we could talk to Ivan. Is he here?"

The mayor frowned. "What sort of business do you have with Ivan, if I might ask?"

"We met Lord Hammet on the road and he hired us to stop here and help Ivan find an item that was lost."

The mayor's frown immediately shifted to a smile. "Ah, that's good news. Ivan could use the help. Come on inside, I'll show you to his room."

They followed the mayor into his home, closing the door behind them. The mayor moved slowly through the living room. A very young boy and girl - possibly his grandchildren - looked up from the corner where they were playing with wooden toys and watched them as they came in.

"Very nasty business, these thefts. It's rare that something like this happens in our small town, and we have little in the means of law enforcement, so such things usually come down to a public trial. And so much was taken, too - even I lost my family's precious urn. But alas, until the stolen items are actually found, no accusations can be made, and no wrongdoing can be certain. I'm hopeful that you boys can help Ivan find out who did this. It's so unfortunate that he was forced to stay behind. It must have been something very valuable that was taken."

The tired old mayor led them to a hallway, and eventually stopped at the end and knocked on a door.

"Ivan, are you awake yet?"

Another muffled voice answered. "I am. You can come in."

Once the door was open, Isaac was a bit surprised at the person he saw sitting on the edge of the bed, looking over some papers. He was younger than Isaac had expected - in fact, he was probably younger than Isaac himself.

The boy looking up at them had trimmed blond hair, and he wore green clothes that bore a few signs of travel and wear, but were still clearly worth much more than what Isaac or Garet had on. He looked up as they entered with wide, youthful violet eyes.

"Ivan, these young men were sent by Lord Hammet to help you retrieve the stolen item."

The boy smiled politely, but his eyes looked over Isaac and Garet, unconvinced. "Really? That's great news."

"I'll go make some tea for you all," the mayor offered, and then was gone before anyone could tell him otherwise.

As he left, Ivan's smile dropped just a bit. He set the papers down and stood up from the bed.

"I don't believe I've ever met you," Ivan said. "I would remember you if you were part of Lord Hammet's entourage. Did he hire you in another town?"

"We met him on the road, actually," Isaac said. "He offered to pay us if we helped you find this thing that was stolen."

Ivan smiled again, and it looked just a bit forced. Isaac was starting to feel like he didn't believe them.

"In any case, I believe formal introductions are in order," Ivan said, approaching them with his hand out. "I'm Ivan, servant of Lord Hammet-"

As the boy drew near, Isaac sensed him suddenly swell up with Psynergy.

"Isaac!" Garet shouted.

His machete was drawn in a heartbeat. At the sight of the blade, Ivan's eyes grew wide and he all but jumped backwards, nearly stumbling over a dresser.

"W-wait!" Ivan said. "I don't want to have to hurt you, but I-"

"That was Psynergy!" Isaac exclaimed. "You're an Adept!"

"Psynergy?" Ivan repeated in confusion.

"You were about to attack us!" Garet exclaimed.

Ivan shook his head. "No! No, of course not! I was just… Uh…"

Things grew silent for a moment. Isaac slowly lowered the machete.

"He didn't even hear any of that…" Ivan muttered, looking at the doorway.

"If you weren't going to attack us, then why were you gathering your Psynergy?" Isaac asked.

"I was just going to make sure you were telling the truth…"

Isaac and Garet exchanged glances. It was dawning on them that this was just a misunderstanding.

Ivan meekly asked, "Um… If I may?"

"Yes?"

"I think something very interesting just happened, and I think we should sit down and calmly discuss it."

From out in the hallway, they heard the mayor calling out that the tea was ready.

"Sounds good to me," Isaac said.

* * *

"So the power I use is called Psynergy…" Ivan said, staring into his cup of tea. "That's amazing. I've always had these abilities, but I never knew that there were others who could use them, or that they even had a name."

"What different things can you do?" Garet asked.

"I can control the wind, and I can conjure up lightning that I can blast at things," Ivan said with a slight smirk. "Although I never got much of a chance to use those - Lord Hammet advised me to keep my powers to myself, and it's rather hard to hide a lightning bolt. And the other power I have, the one I use the most, is the ability to know what people are thinking and feeling. That's what I was going to use on you back in the bedroom."

They were in the mayor's kitchen now, seating in a circle and talking quietly. The mayor and his grandchildren were in another room.

"You're a Jupiter Adept," Isaac said. "There's different kinds of Adepts, and each one can use different Psynergy. I'm a Venus Adept, and I can manipulate the earth and make plants grow. Garet is a Mars Adept, and he has control over fire."

"I remember Kraden talking about the different Adept types," Garet said. "See, I did pay attention some times."

"I don't think there's been a Jupiter or Mercury Adept in Vale since my grandfather's time," Isaac said, half to himself.

"This is amazing," Ivan said, grinning wide and trying to keep his excitement contained. "What else can you tell me about this… Psynergy?"

Isaac shrugged. "Not much. Most of what we know you seem to have figured out on your own. And your abilities are very different from ours, so there's not much we can teach you about them."

Ivan considered for a moment, then said, "You said you were from Vale, right? The eruption of Mt. Aleph… That was no natural eruption, was it? For you both to pass through here so soon after it happened…"

The boy was sharp, Isaac realised. "It's a bit of a long story. And a personal one."

"Ah. I understand. Yes, as fascinating as this all is, there are more pressing matters to deal with." Ivan took a drink from his tea before changing the subject. "So you met Lord Hammet on the road. Was he not on his way back to Kalay?"

"He said the bridge was broken," Garet answered. "He and some other guys were arguing about which way to go."

Ivan frowned worriedly. "Yes, if the bridge to the south was destroyed, that would leave quite a dilemma if you needed to get to Kalay. On the positive side, this gives me a chance to catch up with Lord Hammet if I can find the rod quickly."

"And we can't afford to linger here, so finding these thieves as quickly as possible would be best for everyone," Isaac said.

"So that settles it," Ivan said with a smile. "We'll work together for the time being and find the thieves and the items they've stolen."

Ivan offered his hand again and this time Isaac shook it.

"We should get our weapons first," Garet said. "Just in case we need them."

"Good idea."

* * *

They left the mayor's home with Ivan, who showed them to Vault's small blacksmith. As they walked, the small boy asked a lot of questions about Psynergy, such as which abilities Isaac and Garet had, what it was like in Vale, and what caused someone to be able to use the powers or not. Isaac and Garet did their best to answer his questions without getting into anything related to the Elemental Stars. They had decided earlier to keep that matter as much a secret as they could.

Ivan mentioned that he could just use his mind-reading Psynergy on them to learn all this in an instant, but he also promised them he wouldn't use it on them without their permission.

Isaac was relieved to hear this, as the idea of someone being inside his head was a bit disturbing.

At the blacksmith, Isaac and Garet looked through the blades on sale and picked out weapons to their liking. Isaac found a longsword that felt good in his hands, and Garet picked an axe much like the one he had lost in Sol Sanctum.

However, when it came time to pay, they realised they were short by more than a few gold coins.

"Here, let me," Ivan offered, stepping up and conjuring a heavy-looking pouch from his belt. He paid for both of their weapons, and the purse hardly looked any lighter for it.

"You didn't have to do that…" Isaac said once they had left the store.

"It was nothing," Ivan said. "Consider it a small advance on your reward when we find the stolen rod. Or an apology for the misunderstanding earlier. Or an investment, perhaps."

"An investment?" Garet asked.

"When Lord Hammet comes across a promising business or some chance at future profit, he'll often give some coin to support it, with the promise of a larger return in the future. He makes a small loss at that time, and he sometimes won't even get that back. But often that investment he made will help a business get on steady feet and go on to great success. I've seen this happen more than a few times. So by buying you two those weapons, I'm essentially investing in the two of you. In the future perhaps I'll get something back worth a lot more than those two steel blades."

Isaac and Garet exchanged a look.

Ivan then said, "Er, I suppose that sounded rather self-serving, didn't it? Sorry, fifteen years of living around merchants makes one think in terms of losses and profits. I suppose what I'm trying to say here is that I like you guys and I want to help you out, just as you're helping me. I guess the return I'm looking for is your friendship."

An odd way to think about it, Isaac figured. He'd never expected anything in return for the friendship he offered. But still, he appreciated the favour.

"So, Ivan…" Garet started.

"Yes?"

"This item of Hammet's that you're looking for. It's a rod?"

"Indeed," Ivan replied. "It's called the Shaman's Rod. He got it on a continent he travelled to in his early days as a merchant. It's very precious to him - possibly the most precious thing he owns. And it was my fault it was stolen."

"What happened?" Isaac asked.

Ivan considered. "Well, to make a long story short, I was supposed to be watching over the waggons, but I wasn't. I was off doing something else when the eruption started, and by the time I got back, the waggons, the Shaman's Rod and some other valuables were gone. So it was my fault because it happened on my watch."

"So how are we going to find it?" Garet asked. "Can we use your mind reading Psynergy?"

"I think that's the best plan."

"What was stopping you from doing that before?" Isaac asked.

"Well…" Ivan answered. "It has to do with the way I'm thought of here in Vault. Hammet has been stopping here frequently and I've been going with him. So the villagers have come to know who I am. While they don't know about my powers, they do have rumours about me. Aside from the mayor, there are few who will give me the time of day. And sometimes it can take some time to find a certain thing in a person's mind. If I started running up to random villagers and grabbing their arms for extended periods of time, they would think I was mad. I could get kicked out of Vault, and lose any chance of finding the rod. So I was trying to gather information in other ways, and save the mind-reading for a last resort."

"That is a good idea, Ivan, but things are a bit desperate right now," Garet pointed out.

"I know," Ivan answered sadly. "I was caught in a difficult situation before you two arrived. For a moment, I was considering crossing some lines I was not comfortable crossing. I love the people of Vault, but I owe Master Hammet so much." Ivan kicked a rock in frustration. "If only I had some idea where to even start! I know everyone in this town. I can't imagine any of them stealing from Master Hammet!"

"Actually," Isaac spoke up. "I think I might already know who it was."

Ivan gave a start, his eyes all but glowing in hope. "Really? Who?"

"Well you just said you couldn't imagine anyone from Vault stealing from Master Hammet," Isaac said. "Would you believe it if the thieves were people who didn't live here?"

Garet drew in a breath. "You don't mean…"

"Yeah, those three at the inn."

"There are other travellers staying here besides you two?" Ivan asked. "How have I not heard of this?"

Isaac shrugged.

"What makes you think it was them?" Garet asked.

"Aside from their suspicious behaviour, nothing." Isaac looked off in the direction of the inn, as though he were somehow looking through the walls at the other travellers. "But it would make sense if it were them, and in any case, it's a good starting point."

"We have nothing to lose by trying," Ivan said, visibly excited. "C'mon, let's go."

As they started to leave, Garet tossed his half-finished apple away with a strong, overhand throw. The fruit flew through the air and a struck a tree in the distance. A moment later, there was the sound of something falling to the ground and then scurrying away into the woods, and possibly even a faint, irritated growl.

* * *

They decided against asking the innkeeper about the other travellers, as they didn't want to draw attention to what they were doing, but they still managed to get a hard-to-read look from the woman as they went upstairs.

"She's probably wondering what we're up to with you," Isaac explained to Ivan. "We asked her earlier where we could find you, and she gave us a lot of suspicious looks for it."

"While nobody really knows the truth about my powers, some of the villagers here and in Kalay do think there's something unusual about me," Ivan said with just a little loneliness hidden behind behind those words. "Some children say I can talk to animals, and many of the adults are even a bit afraid of me."

Isaac frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been tough growing up without any other Adepts around."

"Can you?" Garet asked suddenly.

"Can I what?" Ivan repeated.

"Talk to animals."

They reached the top of the stairs and Ivan had a smile as he turned back Garet. "In a way. Animals have thoughts, just as people do. I can't answer them, of course, but I can tell what they're thinking about."

"That's amazing. I wish I could do that."

Ivan's smile grew a bit. "I'll have to show you once this is all over."

After a few minutes of searching (by listening with their ears pressed up against doors) they were able to locate the room the others were staying in. They heard the sound of voices on the other side, too muffled through the walls to be understood.

"So now what?" Garet whispered.

"We need to keep an eye on them," Isaac said. "What we need is an opportunity to get one of them alone."

They didn't have to wait long. A moment or so after the words had left Isaac's mouth, they heard a sharp shout from the other side of the wall, and the door to the room swung open. One of the men stormed out and slammed the door shut behind him.

He noticed the Adepts and gave them a sharp glare. "What are you looking at?"

They each gave shrugs of varying effectiveness.

The man shook his head and stomped past them, making his way downstairs.

"He doesn't seem happy about something," Garet observed.

Ivan went back up to the wall and hesitantly pressed his ear back up against it. "I think the other guy's by himself now."

"So what do we do?" Garet asked. "Just go in there?"

"No way," Ivan said. "We can't just run into his room and read his mind like that. But I do have an idea, though."

Ivan focused his Psynergy and transfered the energy back to Isaac, as he had before.

"Okay, now hold that as long as you can," he instructed.

Curious about what Ivan was up to, Isaac watched as he gathered up his energy once again, and then stood before the door and wove an entirely new Psynergy, one Isaac had never seen before.

"Garet, the door," Ivan said through closed eyes.

Garet went to open the door, and finding it locked, hesitated a moment before ramming the frame with his shoulder and knocking it open.

Within the room, Isaac saw one of the men standing alone beside a bed, standing in place with half-closed eyes. The man swirled in place, unaware of what was happening.

"Okay, Isaac, hurry!"

Isaac moved into the room, saving his questions for later. He went to the man's side, grabbed his arm, and released Ivan's energy, just as he had before.

[… _can't stay here any longer, I told him. They're catching on to us. Should have just taken the things and-_ ]

Abruptly, the energy faded out.

Isaac stepped back, trying to process the jumbled collection of images and sounds that has swarmed his mind.

"Isaac?" Ivan asked expectantly.

He turned and gave a nod.

Ivan smiled, and focused back on the entranced man. His Psynergy swelled again, and then the man simply fell to the floor, snoring quietly.

"Let's get him on the bed and get out of here."

* * *

"Okay, what in Weyard was that you just did?" Garet asked as soon as they were back outside.

"Well, another ability I have is that I can put people to sleep," Ivan explained. "I put that man halfway to sleep, enough that he was still awake enough to read his thoughts, but not to tell we were there. It was hard to do though, which was why I had to maintain focus. If he fell asleep fully all we would be able to mind read would be his dreams. And there's never anything useful in those."

"You can put people to sleep, too?" Garet said, impressed. "Man, I wish I was a Jupiter Adept."

"I wish it were more useful," Ivan said. "On my own, there was nothing I could do. But thanks to you two..." He trailed off with a thankful smile.

"That we were," Isaac said. "It's definitely them. They were arguing about leaving Vault with the things they stole."

"Great, so all we have to do is take the mayor to where they have the stolen items hidden!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Isaac said unenthusiastically.

Ivan and Garet looked to him expectantly. Feeling somewhat ashamed, Isaac found a rock on the ground to stare at.

An awkward silence settled.

"You didn't see where they had the items hidden, did you?" Ivan asked finally.

"Sorry," Isaac muttered, twirling the corner of his scarf around his fingers.

"Hey, it's okay," Ivan said. "It took me years to figure out how to read minds right. For just a day of practice, you're doing great."

"What do we do?" Garet asked. "We can't go back."

"No, we can't" Ivan said. "Isaac are you certain you saw nothing that might help?"

Isaac considered for a while. "I think it's stashed away somewhere in the inn. I don't know where, though."

"In their room, maybe?" Garet offered.

"No, there wouldn't be enough space there," Ivan said. "There was too much stolen. They'd need somewhere with a lot of room."

"Somewhere that nobody would stumble across it by accident," Isaac added.

"Does the inn have a basement?" Garet asked.

Ivan turned and glanced over the building behind them. "Hmmm. No, it doesn't. Only the houses up on the rocky hillsides have basements in Vault."

After a moment, he added, "It does have an attic, though."

Ivan pointed in the direction of the large hole in the inn's roof, and the large ladder beside it.

* * *

The attic was dark, the only light being the small beam of sunlight shining in from the hole they climbed through. As Isaac dropped down from the ceiling, his boots landed on the wooden floor and stirred up a layer of dust.

He covered his mouth with his scarf to avoid coughing in the dusty air, and looked around the spacious attic. There were crates and boxes all around, some stacked so high they nearly reached the ceiling. In addition to the storage, there was spare furniture - tables and chairs and even a few bed frames.

If the stolen items were here, it would take hours to find them.

Ivan dropped down and landed lightly beside Isaac, followed a moment later by Garet's much less graceful landing.

"Wow," Garet muttered, once he took in the messy room they were in. "Look at all this junk."

"Almost as bad as your bedroom back in Vale," Isaac quipped.

"Where do we even begin?" Ivan asked.

"If only our Psynergy could just tell us where everything was hidden," Garet said. "You sure you don't have a technique for that too, Ivan?"

"I wish…" The small boy said quietly.

Isaac took a few steps into the darkness, his eyes slowly adjusting. Vague shadows took the shapes of crates and boxes stacked in huge piles. He stopped before one particularly large wooden chest, and he ran his finger over the layer of dust covering it, leaving a line.

An idea came to him.

"Look for anything that looks like it's been moved recently. If the thieves stashed everything here they would have had to do it quickly during the confusion of the eruption. There might be some kind of-"

"Mmmph!"

Isaac stopped and turned back to his companions.

"Did you hear that?" he asked them.

They were silent for a moment, and then they heard it again.

"It sounded like a person," Garet said. "Like someone gagged and tied up."

A moment of searching revealed exactly that - on the floor behind a stack of crates was the innkeeper's young assistant, his hands and feet bound by rope and his mouth silenced with a knotted rag.

Isaac quickly freed the boy, using his new sword to cut the ropes.

"Ah, thank the gods!" the kid said after pulling the rag from his mouth. "It was those three, those travellers! They did this to me!"

"What happened?" Isaac asked him.

"I was fixing the roof when I heard something inside the attic," he quickly explained. "I figured it was an animal or something, so I climbed inside to check it out and I found those three men in here, messing with some crates. They attacked me and knocked me unconscious. When I woke, I was tied up like this!"

Isaac exchanged glances with Garet and Ivan.

"They're the thieves, aren't they?" the boy continued, his voice panicked. "Oh gods, they're gonna kill us…"

"Calm down," Isaac said. "You won't be hurt, not with us around."

"Are-are you warriors?"

Garet chuckled at that. "You could say that."

"Do you remember which crates they were at?" Ivan asked the boy. "It's important that we have proof that they stole the items before we turn them in to the mayor."

"Uh…" the boy said. "I-I think so. My head hurts when I try to think about it, but I think I remember…"

"Can you show us, please?" Ivan asked.

"Y-yeah."

Isaac helped the boy to his feet. He swayed a bit, rubbing the back of his head where he had been struck.

"I… I believe it was over here," he said, pointing to one of the corners of the attic.

They had taken no more than half a dozen steps when they heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs beneath them.

"…something funny. I came back to the room, he's passed out on his bed. It wasn't natural."

"I'm telling you, I don't remember anything!"

"Well we'll see in a moment."

"It's them!" the boy whispered, fear in his voice.

Isaac scanned the room quickly, searching for a way out. Aside from the hole in the ceiling, which Garet's rope swayed from, the only other way out was the trapdoor that the thieves were about to climb up through. There wasn't nearly enough time for the four of them to climb out through the hole, to pull up the rope, and to get away.

Hiding was pointless. There were plenty of places to hide in the clutter attic, bit as soon as the thieves saw Garet's rope, and their missing captive, they would know they weren't alone.

That left only one option.

"Stay back," Isaac said to the boy. "No matter what happens, stay behind us and we'll keep you safe."

The boy, understanding what was about to happen, backed away into the crates with wide, fearful eyes.

"So we're doing this, then?" Garet asked. When Isaac met his gaze, he did not look afraid, but rather eager.

"If it comes to a fight, so be it. We'll have to see how well these new weapons work. Just don't forget the boy's there."

Isaac looked to Ivan, who nodded slowly.

The hidden message was clear. Don't use Psynergy with that boy standing right there.

The trapdoor swung open and the first of the thieves climbed up through. He immediately saw the Adepts, and his face twisted into a scowl.

"We know you were the ones who stole from the town!" Isaac said to the man. "Turn yourselves in and return everything you took and nobody needs to get hurt!"

The bearded man stepped up into the attic and laughed. "Oh, really? We're the ones who are supposed to be afraid of you? That's rich, boy."

The other two thieves joined their leader. The one who had stormed out of the room earlier pointed to the Adepts. "I knew it! That's them! I saw them snooping outside our room earlier!"

"The short one's Hammet's servant, isn't he?" said the other.

"Yes, he is," the leader said. "The one the villagers say has strange powers. I wouldn't have believed it before, but after finding you passed out like that… Well, let's just say today has been an interesting day."

"I told you we should have left when we had the chance!"

"And I told you we weren't leaving behind all this loot," the leader said. "You just couldn't wait for the caravan from Lunpa, could you?"

"Well now we're caught! We won't be getting anything from Dodonpa!"

"Nonsense," the leader said, smiling wickedly through his beard. "Who's caught us? These three, and the boy from before? A leak that can be easily plugged."

The man reached within his coat and withdrew a long dagger.

"W-we're going to kill them?" one of the thieves asked nervously.

"No, I'm going to tickle them into silence with this very sharp dagger," the leader said.

Isaac's hand went to the hilt of his sword. "It doesn't need to be this way. You're caught. Just give it up, already."

The man didn't answer with words, only a slow advance and a cold glare. The dagger in his hand caught the light coming in from outside.

Isaac saw the look in his eyes, devoid of any remorse for what he was about to do, and he knew then that there was no hope of reasoning with this man.

Resigning himself to what was about to happen, Isaac drew his sword. Following his lead, Garet unbuckled his axe and Ivan, who had no weapon, stepped back to protect the terrified boy.

Isaac considered their chances. Were they able to use their Psynergy, the thieves would have had no chance at beating them. But the circumstances at hand - the witness and the fact that they were inside a building - meant they would have to rely on their weapons. Isaac and Garet were no strangers to weapons, as they had practised combat for the last three years, sparring with one another often. But they had never been in a real fight before, save for a few brief monster encounters in the woods around Vale.

Killing a monster was one thing, and killing a human being was another. Isaaac knew that he couldn't bring himself to take these men's lives, both morally and for the simple reason that it would reverse suspicion and make them look like the thieves.

Still, Isaac knew his opponent would not have the same reservations, so he could not afford to hesitate.

Isaac moved in.

The bearded thief tried to go for a quick kill, moving quickly to separate the distance between them so he could stab Isaac. A quick swing of his blade put an end to that plan, and the thief backed away cautiously.

Out of the corner of his eye, Isaac saw Garet closing in on the other two thieves. For a moment, Isaac was worried for Garet, but his two opponents were clearly hesitating in a way their leader was not. Garet was strong enough to wield his bulky axe with enough speed to keep those two at bay.

And if it came down to a life-or-death situation, Ivan could still use his Psynergy to save them. Of course, that was a last resort.

Thus, Isaac concentrated on the task at hand. His opponent circled around him, his eyes as sharp as his knife. Isaac matched his gaze.

The man tried for a few quick thrusts, and Isaac side-stepped each. He was playing it safe, Isaac quickly realised. He hadn't gone for a true strike yet for the same reason Isaac hadn't - they were gauging each other's ability.

His attacks were quick, and Isaac knew that any mistake he made would end with that dagger in his gut. His own sword swings were slower, so Isaac could not go on the offencive. The man would need only dodge a single clumsy swing to have the perfect opportunity to strike in those few precious seconds while Isaac was recovering.

Ivan wouldn't be able to react quickly enough to save him in that event.

Thinking of Ivan, Isaac glanced over to check on his companions. His heart nearly skipped a beat at what he saw. Garet was now only facing a single opponent, and was sporting a bleeding cut on one of his arms. The other thief had found his way over to Ivan, who was backing into a corner as the other approached with his dagger in the air.

But he could not run to help them, as he had his own worries. Taking advantage of Isaac's distraction, his opponent moved in and attacked with his long dagger. A quick swing of Isaac's sword saved his life, and nearly cut his enemy across the chest - the thief stopped moving forward half a second before throwing himself upon Isaac's blade.

Isaac stepped back to put some more distance between them…

And he felt his boot hit something mid-step. His balance gave way and he stumbled backwards, tripping over a small wooden box.

With a sharp pain, Isaac felt himself fall hard into a large stack of wooden boxes and crates. A cloud of dust was thrown up as boxes were overturned and spilt open onto him.

Isaac coughed and he tried to get his bearings. It was hard enough to see in the dark attic before, but after his fall he found himself completely lost - he couldn't even remember which way the battle was taking place in. Isaac reached for his sword-

It was gone. He must have lost it in the fall.

"Should have paid more attention to your surroundings."

Isaac heard the bearded thief's voice, but it was hard to place where it was coming from. He shoved some of the debris on top of him away, but that only sent more stuff tumbling onto him.

And then he spotted the man in front of him - nothing more than a silhouette in front of the beam of light on the other side of the attic.

"Where's all your big talk now, boy?"

The man's arm moved, and Isaac saw the dagger glint in the darkness. He raised the blade up in the air, prepared to bring it down into Isaac's chest.

Isaac knew he had only one chance.

He summoned up his Psynergy, forming a ghostly hand in the air above him. The Psynergy hand moved at the same time as the thief did, and deftly plucked the dagger right out of his fist.

"What the-?!"

The ghost hand placed the dagger in Isaac's hand and dissipated.

The thief stumbled forward, still moving from the momentum of his attack, but confused from losing his weapon.

He tripped over the same box and fell on top of Isaac. He let out a choked gasp.

It took Isaac a moment to process what had just happened. He let go of the dagger, which was buried between the bearded man's ribs.

Isaac climbed to his feet, pushing the man out of the way. It took some effort to find his way out of the pile of debris, but he was quickly back on his feet. He spotted his sword some distance away, and quickly ran over and grabbed it.

He ran back to the middle of the attic to help his friends, only to find the battle was over. Garet was kneeling beside his unconscious opponent, his axe on the floor. Isaac was relieved to see there was no blood on it.

Ivan ran up to Isaac's side, looking worried. "Are you alright, Isaac? I just heard those boxes falling a moment ago-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Isaac said, waving his hand. "What about you guys?"

"I'm unharmed," said Ivan.

"Just a scratch. I'll live." Garet said.

"And the boy?"

Ivan pointed over to a corner of the attic, where both the boy and his thief were lying on the floor, snoring softly.

"Ah, I see," Isaac said.

Garet picked his axe back up and joined them. "What happened over there?"

"It was a close call, but I made it," Isaac said. "I think… I think I killed him." As he said that, the weight of those words set in.

They went back over to the collapsed pile of boxes and crates and pulled the bearded man out of the debris. Immediately, Isaac could tell he wasn't breathing.

"He's dead," Ivan confirmed.

Isaac felt a lump forming in his throat. He turned away from the body, finding himself forcing back tears.

Why was he so devastated, he asked himself. The man was a stranger who would have killed him without hesitation and slept peacefully the next night. It was a kill or be killed situation, and Isaac hadn't even intentionally ended his enemy's life. So why did he feel as though he had failed somehow?

Garet placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder and gave a sympathetic nod. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to.

"We should go tell the mayor what happened," Ivan said.

* * *

In the end, it all wrapped up well. Once the two surviving thieves were conscious again, they confessed to everything - to stealing from the town, to their plans to sell the stolen items to people from Lunpa, to attacking the inn boy when he found their stash, and to trying to kill Isaac and company to keep the secret. It was clear that their leader was the one driving everything and that the two others were in over their heads, because no real interrogation was needed. As soon as they woke up in jail cells, they started spilling the beans on everything.

A quick search of the inn's attic found their loot hidden behind a large pile of crates and boxes. The mayor's urn was there, along with a golden statue stolen from the town's sanctum, and several boxes of jewelry and other valuables. The mayor came up to the attic with a paper listing everything missing and inspected it all, and confirmed it was all accounted for. The town's two guards carried the stolen goods out in crates and in front of the inn, the villagers came up in a large group to be returned their things.

Isaac, Garet, and Ivan watched from atop a nearby hill. Ivan had his master's rod back, and he turned it over in his hands, smiling.

Though Isaac still felt a heavy weight of guilt over the thief leader's death, he felt a warm feeling of accomplishment in his chest at the sight of the townspeople getting their possessions back. There was a good chance that, had they not arrived to help, the thieves would have been able to get away with these things and sell them off to their contacts in Lunpa. It was thanks to them that that hadn't happened, and Isaac found himself enjoying that feeling.

"When he was coming at me, I wasn't sure what to do," Ivan said. "All I had was my Psynergy, and I couldn't use it with that kid right there. But I got the idea that it would be fine to put that guy to sleep, as long as I did it to both of them. I know you didn't want us using Psynergy, Isaac…"

"No no, you did great," Isaac reassured him. "That was a really smart idea, Ivan. In fact, it's what we should have just done in the first place. I wish I would have thought of that."

Garet put his hand on Isaac's shoulder again. "Hey man, it all worked out in the end, right?"

"I know," Isaac said. "But still, I can't keep letting myself make these mistakes."

"Hey, remember our conversation from yesterday? Don't keep beating yourself up over past mistakes. These lighthouses are still a long ways away and I refuse to deal with your moping the whole time. So get it together and… uh… why are you looking at me like that?"

It took Garet a moment to put two and two together. He turned to Ivan, who was watching them with a confused expression.

"You're travelling to the elemental lighthouses?"

Isaac and Garet exchanged glances.

"What business could you two possibly have at ancient ruins?" Ivan asked. "Unless… Wait, does this have to do with Mt. Aleph's eruption?"

Isaac bit his tongue. So much for their big secret.

"Who are you two, really?"

"I guess we can't lie to you," Isaac said. "If we did, you would just read our minds and know the truth anyway."

"Ah, but I promised you I wouldn't," Ivan said with a smile.

"That's true. All the more reason to trust you…" Isaac reached into his bag and withdrew the mythril bag. He opened it, and pulled out the glowing red orb it contained.

Ivan drew in a breath.

"You're right, the eruption was no coincidence," Isaac told him. "Another group of Adepts broke into Vale's sacred temple and stole the other three Elemental Stars. If they use them to light the beacons on the lighthouses, the world will be put in grave peril. Our mission is to stop them."

"They kidnapped friends of ours," Garet added. "One of them is Isaac's girlfriend. So the stakes are pretty high."

"Jenna is not my girlfriend, Garet."

"Wow, that's so much to take in," Ivan said quietly. "The entire world is in danger?"

"If Alchemy is released, it very well could be," Isaac answered, looking down at the Mars Star. "You've already seen the eruption."

"I did. I watched it with my very eyes."

"Mt. Aleph's eruption was only the beginning. If we don't stop those people, then more calamities will follow. The entire world will fall into chaos."

Ivan grew quiet, looking back at the inn, and the people gathered around it. A few children laughed as they chased one another around the small town, as their parents' sorted out their returned belongings.

No one said anything for a while. On the horizon, the sun was starting to set.

"I'm worried for Master Hammet," Ivan said after a while.

"Why?" Garet asked.

"Well, you said Master Hammet was going to go to Lunpa, sell the stock he had left, and commission them to repair the bridge to Kalay," Ivan said. "But the thieves in this town were working with people from Lunpa. They knew Hammet was stopping in Vault, and they were planning to rob him the whole time. And now Master Hammet is travelling to Lunpa…? I've just got a bad feeling about it all. I feel like he's in danger."

Isaac and Garet exchanged a look.

"And yet… there's so much more at stake now. I thought that everything would be over when I got the Shaman's Rod back. And now I just found out about all this?"

"Are you alright?" Garet asked.

"I don't know," Ivan said, standing up suddenly. "I need some time to think." He wandered away, carrying the Shaman's Rod at his side.

Some more time passed, and the crowd around the inn gradually dispersed. The remaining items were things stolen from Hammet's caravan, and the mayor and his two guards took those with them back to his house.

The sun finally set, and Vault grew quiet.

Finally, Ivan returned to them.

"I want to go with you," he said, resolute.

Isaac was a bit surprised by this answer. "But what about Hammet? Aren't you worried about Lunpa? Don't you have to get the rod back to him?"

"I can have a letter sent to Kalay," Ivan said. "Lady Layana, Master Hammet's wife, can deal with Lunpa if anything happens. While it is true that I am worried about him, if he ends up in Lunpa then there's nothing I can do. I just have to keep the Shaman's Rod safe, and find my own way back to Kalay.

"But all of that is secondary. Because there is so much more at stake than Master Hammet's safety. Saving him from Lunpa won't mean anything if the world ends due to my ignoring this."

"This is a huge responsibility," Isaac said. "Garet and I are bound to go on this mission, but you aren't. It's not your burden to bear."

"But I am an Adept, just like you two," Ivan said, smiling. "In a way, it is my responsibility as much as it is yours."

Ivan stepped forward and took Isaac and Garet's hands in his. "In only a single day, you two have been better friends to me than anyone else I've known after my adoptive parents. It may not seem like much to you, but the help you gave me in retrieving this rod has been one of the greatest gifts I have ever gotten. I do not simply _want_ to repay this kindness - I _have_ to."

Garet grinned. "Well in that case, I'm glad to have you aboard, Ivan!"

"We found the thieves by working together," Ivan said. "I'm sure we can save the world the same way!"

Isaac found himself grinning too, his melancholy mood from before now a distant memory.

The three of them gathered up their things and spent the rest of the night at the inn, and in the morning they set off towards the Goma mountain range in high spirits.

* * *

 **A/N** : _So this is probably the first chapter where I actually cut a huge chunk of content out. Now I know what you're thinking. Nearly 9k words and he cut a "huge" chunk out? But really, I did. Let me explain:_

 _I always felt the three thieves in the game were a bit obvious, and I felt the same in this story after I had written their introduction. But I wanted it to be obvious that it was them… because I was going to have it NOT be them._

 _My initial plan with this chapter was for those three guys to be a red herring, and for the true thieves to be the innkeeper woman and her worker. Their big master keikaku (keikaku means plan btw) was to steal valuable items from the town and from Hammet, pin the blame on the three travellers, and then escape away to Tolbi, sell everything, and spend the rest of their lives in luxury. Her badgering the worker to fix the hole in the roof was so that nobody would discover where they had hidden the treasure. Her suspicion when Isaac was asking about Ivan was supposed to be another clue. I basically had this huge Sherlock Holmes-style mystery planned out._

 _So why did I scrap it? Well, there were a number of reasons._

 _The first is that it just felt unnecessary. The stop in Vault isn't exactly a huge key point in the Golden Sun mythos, and the thief quest is more notable for being the introduction for Ivan and Mind Read than for it's actual storyline._

 _A second reason is that it just felt like too much of a departure from canon. I only want to make changes that I feel are necessary, and this whole switch just felt like change for the sake of change._

 _But the third, and most important, is that I felt it took too much focus away from Ivan. I decided that the very obvious thieves were enough, because that wasn't the point of the chapter. Cutting the mystery out gave me more time for Isaac and Garet to bond with their new friend, and given the title of the chapter, I felt that was much more important._

 _In any case, my original outline called for two whole chapters to be spent in Vault, and I ended up revising the outline after I decided not to use the big mystery I had planned out. And then I ended up writing two chapters worth of content anyway. But I always break up my chapters based on the point in the story where it feels best, not by length. That's why this chapter is twice as long as chapter three._

 _I'd also like to apologise for the long wait between updates these past few months. My interest in the story is not waning; in fact, I'm more excited about it than ever. But between real life issues, my holiday work schedule, the huge revisions needed on this chapter, and just the sheer length it ended up needing it was an absolute bitch to get done. The next few chapters should be shorter, and I should have more time to work on them, so hopefully updates will be quicker._

 _Next chapter: Trees!_


	9. Chains

Chapter IX

Chains

* * *

Jenna had thought that the night and day after fleeing Sol Sanctum had been hard. She now knew that there were far worse tortures one could be put through. The next few weeks of her life were a blur of exhaustion and resigned acceptance.

She felt humiliated by the chain around her neck, and that burdened her steps more than its actual weight.

If she fell behind, Menardi would give a sharp pull on her leash, to remind her to keep up. Her fatigue meant nothing to her captors - if she refused to walk, they would just drag her along.

And the scariest part was that she knew the chain wasn't even the worst thing they could do to her. She complied if only out of fear for what they would do if she didn't.

At night, once she was sure the others were asleep, she would find the sharpest rock she could and saw at the silver chain with it. The need to be quiet prevented her from bashing the rock against the chain, but it mattered little, as nothing she did seemed to so much as scratch it. It appeared to be made of some material she'd never heard of, because she knew a steel chain would eventually break if she wore at it long enough.

Eventually she gave it up, as she was just wasting her energy, which she needed more for the long days they spend marching without rest.

Kraden was her sole comfort, sitting beside her on the rare instance they would stop to rest, talking to her and doing what little he could to bring her comfort.

Jenna did not cry. She was too exhausted to cry. She had given up hope that Isaac and Garet would catch up with them and save her, if they were even coming at all. Not with the pace that Saturos drove them at.

She simply felt numb. Each day blended into the next. They trudged through empty farmlands, empty plains, empty mountains, empty forests.

They were headed for a town called Imil, which apparently stood at the foot of Mercury Lighthouse. It was the farthest north settlement in Angara. Alex warned them that they would be trudging through several feet of snow before they made it there.

Alex was clearly not looking forward to going there. His usual smile of self-satisfaction and his clever quips started to have a strained tension to them. He would slip off on his own from time to time, sometimes lasting only a few hours, and sometimes as long as two or three days. No one ever saw him leave, and he never said why he left, nor what he was doing. And nobody asked.

After passing through the Goma Mountain range through a long cavern, they walked right past the town of Bilibin without stopping. They made camp somewhere well away from it, and then Saturos sent Felix to the town for supplies.

The five of them waited at the edge of a forest. Saturos and Menardi were together, as usual, talking quietly amongst themselves. Alex sat alone, at the edge of their camp away from everyone else, staring off into the distance. Jenna collapsed on the ground as far from Menardi as the chain would allow her to be, and Kraden sat quietly beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm making it," she replied in a quiet voice. "Somehow."

"Is there anything I could do for you?"

She scoffed. "Like what? What could you possibly do?"

Kraden looked away, hurt. Jenna immediately regretted snapping at him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just so tired."

After a moment, Kraden rose hesitantly, and went over to Saturos and asked him something.

"We won't be stopping in Kolima, either," he said to Kraden. "As for Imil… we'll have to see."

"We'll see?" Alex said, rising from where he was sitting. "I thought we discussed this already."

"Yes, you've told us how cold winters in Imil can be," Saturos said. "If the weather is as bad as you say, we may not be capable of camping outside."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Two warriors from Prox are worried about the cold?"

Saturos glanced over at Jenna. "It won't do us any good for the girl to freeze to death. She can barely handle a journey across green fields."

Menardi scoffed.

Saturos turned to her, one eyebrow raised. "You have objections?"

"The girl can handle the cold. She has to. We cannot afford to slow our pace to accommodate her weakness."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that."

Alex looked over at Jenna with an odd frown.

Some time passed, and things were relatively quiet. Kraden made his bed and was asleep soon, and Saturos and Menardi sat at the fire, talking quietly as they always did. Alex alternated between sitting by himself, pacing around the camp, and kicking at rocks. He wore a frown the whole time, as though he were musing something over.

Despite how tired Jenna felt, she wasn't able to sleep the way Kraden was. She tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, uncomfortable and troubled. The sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon, and once nighttime came she had all but given up on getting any sleep.

It was then that she heard footsteps approaching her. She sat up and saw Alex drawing near.

"What do you want?" she muttered.

"I noticed you were having some trouble getting to sleep. I have some tonics on me that might help, if you want them…"

Jenna gave her best expression of disgust. "No thank you." She rolled her, turning her back on him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that even Saturos and Menardi had gone to sleep. They were essentially alone.

She could hear Alex chuckling softly to himself. "I had a feeling you might say something like that. I've been watching you, you know. And I think I've come to understand you pretty well."

She rolled back over at that and glared at the cerulean-haired man. "Oh yeah? Have you now?"

"I have," he answered with a wry smile. "And I want to talk to you about something."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Then listen."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"Plenty, if you would humour me." He took a seat beside her. "Just because the circumstances that led to this journey were unpleasant, that doesn't mean that things have to stay that way."

"You people kidnapped me," she spat.

"That wasn't my idea," Alex said, raising his hands in defence. "I would have voted against it, if that were the way Saturos did things. I have different methods; forcing people to comply with me through force is so barbaric. Things could be so much simpler, in a lot of ways. But the Proxians are… different. And not just because they have scales.

"Now I'm not suggesting that you'll end up on friendly terms with them. Even I don't like them much. But I know things about them and their culture that you don't. The Proxians come from the harsh north, even farther north than my home. The warrior caste of their society undergoes some very harsh training. Many do not survive it; the weak are left behind to die.

"Saturos was the leader of the group they sent solely because of his strength. That's how things are there; the warriors are the ones in charge because in such a harsh place only the strong survive."

"I guessed as much," Jenna said. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, to put it simply, the weaker you look to them, the worse they're going to treat you. By meekly complying with them, you're making it worse on yourself."

Jenna sat up, glaring once more. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Not at all. You're very much the victim." Alex looked down at the chain trailing from Jenna's neck. "But something like this… Menardi didn't put that on you to keep you from running away, contrary to what they said. They reacted to your act of defiance with one of their own. And they're going to continue forcing you down until you show them that you can stand.

"There's fire in you. I can see that just from the way you're acting now - snapping and glaring at me. You need to show them that. When they push you, push back. Show them you're not weak."

Jenna scoffed, and sank back into her sleeping bag. "Why? Why should I do anything to make this easier for you. I didn't ask to be here. I didn't ask for any of this."

Alex stared at her for a moment, considering something. Eventually, he turned away with a swish of his blue robes.

"There will come a day when you'll be thankful for this," he said as he walked away. "I promise you that."

* * *

"So that's Lunpa," Garet said.

The wind blew around the three Adepts as they stared at the town in the distance. Several leagues from the hilltop they were stopped at, the town of Lunpa stood silent and peaceful.

Or so it seemed.

"That's an impressive wall around the town," Garet said. "Are they keeping something in, or keeping something out?"

"The latter," Ivan told them. "Lunpa is a town of thieves. And many years ago, that was a title that was spoken with respect. The town's founder, Lunpa, was an honourable man who stole from the corrupt and rich and gave back to the poor. After his mysterious disappearance, his son Donpa continued to run the town with those same values. But in recent years, leadership has passed to Lunpa's grandson Dodonpa, who by all accounts is a greedy man without an honourable bone in his body.

"There used to be trade between Kalay and Lunpa. But Master Hammet ended it some time ago when he heard certain… rumours about Dodonpa's practises. Lunpa's economy hasn't been as great since then, and it's unfortunately driven them farther into thievery."

"And Hammet just went there for help?" Isaac asked.

"I know," Ivan muttered. "But if Dodonpa has any sense in his greedy head he'll take the deal Master Hammet offers him. The alternative…"

"You don't think he'll hurt him, do you?"

Ivan shook his head. "If he killed Hammet, Kalay would send troops and wipe Lunpa off the face of Weyard. Even a man like Dodonpa isn't that foolish. No matter how much he hates Master Hammet, he wouldn't kill him when he can profit from it. No, more likely he'll hold Hammet hostage and try to extort a ransom from Kalay."

"And would they pay it?" Isaac asked.

"Lady Layana would do anything to get Hammet back safely," Ivan said with a frown. "But let's pray it doesn't come to that. There's always a chance that Dodonpa will take Hammet's offer to rebuild the bridge."

"You don't look very confident that'll happen," Garet observed.

"No, I'm not. It's more likely that Master Hammet is already in a cell in Lunpa's dungeons."

Ivan continued to stare at the walled-off town in the distance, with a troubled frown. No one said anything for a short while.

"So where does that leave you?" Isaac asked eventually.

"Nowhere," Ivan answered. His hand found the Shaman's Rod at his belt. "I have the rod back, which is what I was tasked to do. Master Hammet is either working out a deal with Dodonpa, or is captured. Either way, he wouldn't want me following him. He'd want me to return to Kalay. Which I will… when we pass through."

Ivan turned away from Lunpa and started off. "We should get moving if we want to catch those guys."

Isaac and Garet exchanged frowns before following after Ivan. "Are you sure, Ivan? We could at least get a little closer to Lunpa… Perhaps find out for sure what's happened…"

"I appreciate your concern," Ivan answered without turning around. "But there are more important things at stake now. Saving Master Hammet won't mean anything if the world ends, would it?"

"No, I suppose it wouldn't… But still…"

"We can't afford to waste any time," Ivan said. "Now according to the map there's a cave we have to pass through to get to the other side of the Goma mountain range. If we're lucky, we might reach it before nightfall."

* * *

Jenna stirred awake the next morning, her rest disturbed by the sounds of the others gathering up their things. She wasn't sure how, but somehow she'd managed to fall asleep last night. Exhaustion must have won in the end.

She wasted no time in drawing herself to her feet and collecting her own things. She knew from experience that if she didn't get ready quickly that things would get ugly.

She felt a small tug at the chain around her neck, and turned to see Menardi's back, shuffling around the camp. It wasn't an intentional tug; those were unmistakable.

While turned, she noticed Felix was back, sitting on a log by the extinguished campfire. He had a small pouch in his hands, which he turned over unconsciously while staring into the dying embers.

Jenna turned back around and finished rolling up her sleeping bag before he could notice her gaze.

A few minutes later they were back on the road. Jenna counted five in their group - Alex must have slipped off again at some point after their conversation that night.

Though no day had been pleasant in this journey, today was particularly miserable for Jenna. Her back ached from laying on the ground every night, her head hurt from lack of sleep, she needed a bath and a change of clothes, and her stomach growled. They had been surviving off a humble diet of bread and dried meat.

Jenna remembered the hot stews and soups her mother used to make, and the sugary sweets her father used to get for her from travelling merchants. She found herself smiling sadly as she remembered how her father used to sneak those sweets into the house, as her mother never approved of such things.

The bittersweet nostalgia faded, and anger took its place. She clenched her fists. It was these people who had taken everything from her. Her parents, her friends, her home…

And her brother.

She let herself glance up at Felix, who was walking a little further down the road. The small bag in his hand swayed with each step. She couldn't help but wonder what was in it.

When they stopped for lunch at midday, Felix approached her for the first time, almost as though he had picked up on her thoughts.

"Jenna," he said in greeting.

She hadn't noticed it before, but his voice had deepened considerably in three years. He sounded like their father now.

She didn't answer, only looking up at him.

After a tense, awkward moment where he waited for her to answer, he realised she wasn't going to. He extended his hand, offering her the small pouch.

"I got it for you," he said quietly.

Wordlessly, Jenna took the pouch and untied it, finding a small box inside.

"I had a few extra coins," he muttered awkwardly. "I remember you used to like those…"

Inside the box was a small chocolate rabbit.

"We should talk," he said. "There's a lot I need to tell you. A lot of things I have to explain."

Jenna's hand clenched around the box, crushing both it and the chocolate inside. In a second, she was on her feet. She threw the crumbled box at Felix's chest.

It bounced off him and fell in the grass. He had no visible reaction.

"What excuses could you possibly have for what you've done?!" she demanded. "If you wanted to talk so badly, why didn't you do so in the three years you were gone?!"

"Jenna…"

"Don't say my name. Don't even talk to me!"

"There is more to this than us. I didn't stay away from you by choice, but out of necessity."

"Necessity?! You left me all alone, thinking you were dead all this time! What was so important that you were okay with doing that to me? That you'd pick the people who killed our parents over your own sister?!"

Felix's expression changed very slightly at that last line, and he drew his mouth tight, as though he were forcing himself to stay silent.

After a tense silence, he then bowed his head, looking down at the rejected gift.

Jenna couldn't take the silence. "All that time I thought you'd died in that river. The truth of it… I wish I'd never found out. It would have been better if you actually had died."

Felix flinched. That one had struck home.

"You're not ready yet," he said very quietly, with just a hint of regret. "Perhaps in time, you'll understand."

"Understand what?"

"The lengths I'm willing to go for you."

She slapped him.

He must have been expecting it, because he took the strike with no reaction save for a slight turn of his head.

That just made her angrier, so she then punched him as hard as she could in the face.

This time he gave a pained cry and fell into the grass.

Jenna was then aware that the others were all watching this exchange.

Whatever. She didn't care anymore at that point. Spotting the crushed box on the grass, she kicked it over to her collapsed sibling's side.

"Next time you want to get me a gift, buy a knife so I can stick it in your lying bastard heart!"

Jenna stomped away, dragging her chain with her, and leaving Felix on the ground.

Kraden looked up at her in concern as she drew near, but she wasn't going to him. She walked right past the sage, and approached Saturos and Menardi.

"A family dispute?" Saturos asked, with the slightest hint of a smile.

She ignored him. She locked eyes with Menardi.

"Why don't you take this chain off me?" Jenna said.

Menardi raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Jenna said. "You're worried about getting to Mercury Lighthouse quickly? Well, we'll move a lot faster if we aren't dragging this damn thing along. You think I can't handle the cold? I'm a Mars Adept, just like you. Enough of these games. I'm tired of it, and I know you are, too. Take this chain off and let's go."

Menardi's eyes narrowed. For a moment, it looked like she was going to attack Jenna. She held her ground and did not flinch under that intense stare.

And then the Proxian woman chuckled. "Look at this, Saturos. The girl got tired of crying and feeling sorry for herself."

"So it would seem," Saturos answered.

Menardi stood up and took the chain in her hands. With Psynergy, she somehow undid the lock holding it around Jenna's neck, and it felt into the grass just like her brother had.

Jenna rubbed the sore skin where the chain had been, and let out a relieved breath.

"Of course, you know that if you try running again, I'll kill you myself, promises made to Felix be damned," Menardi told her with a wicked smile.

"You don't have to worry about that," Jenna answered, resolute. "I'm done running."

When the time was right, Jenna decided, she would make Menardi regret those words, along with every other threat she'd made to her. She would show them that she wasn't the weakling they thought she was.

And then she would end their lives herself.

* * *

It ended up taking a full three days for Isaac, Garet, and Ivan to make it through the Goma cavern. The underground passage was not nearly as straightforward as they'd been told, but the various wrong turns they took were only the start of their troubles. Between running out of torches, several monster attacks, low supplies, and a caved-in passage that Isaac had to carefully unblock, it was a miracle that they even survived, much less made it out the other side.

When they finally stepped out of the cavern mouth and saw sunlight for the first time in days, Garet ran ahead, laughing and skipping. He fell to his feet and literally kissed the ground.

"Next time, let's just hike over the mountains, okay?" he said when Isaac and Ivan eventually climbed down to join him.

Though exhausted after their treacherous trip through the cave, they nonetheless pushed themselves a bit more and spent the rest of the day marching across the nearly empty plains of the Bilibin region. It was near dark when they finally reached the surprisingly humble village built around the local lord's estate.

"There's a guard at the town entrance," Ivan observed. "Odd for such a small town."

"I'm sure they'll let a few tired travellers into the town," Isaac said.

"He'd better," Garet panted. "There's no way I'm sleeping on the ground after three days of rocks in my back."

But as they drew closer, it became apparent that the figure they had initially thought was a guard was not; in fact, it wasn't even a person. It was just a small tree.

Though on closer inspection, the mistake was understandable. Not only was the tree just the right height of a grown man, but it was shaped like one, too. It even had two branches right where a man's arms would be.

It even almost appeared to have a face - one twisted in pain.

"Creepy as hell," Garet muttered.

Isaac silently agreed. The more he stared at the tree, the more it looked like a person to him. Its twisted 'face' seemed to be staring into his - silently pleading for him to end its pain.

"Let's go, guys," Ivan said, breaking the reverie. "I see an inn not far away."

Unable to deny the appeal of a warm bath and a hot meal, the three weary Adepts entered Bilibin and quickly crossed the near-empty streets to the inn. The few villagers that were still out paid them little more attention than a quick glance.

Isaac was a bit confused at the villagers' lack of interest in travellers until they stepped into the inn and saw it was filled with them. At least two dozen men sat at the tables by the fire, feasting and drinking and making sounds of merriment. A young woman was standing over the shoulders of two cooks who were scrambling to keep up with the orders, and driving them like slaves. In the corner, a blond-haired bard was playing an atmospheric song on a lute.

"Uh, perhaps we should look for another inn-" Isaac started.

"Ah, more travellers," a bearded innkeeper all but shouted at the sight of them. He crossed the room in a flash, and looked them over. "And also warriors, by the looks of you. A bit young, but hey, I don't judge. There three of you?"

"Um, yeah," Isaac answered.

"Excellent! You're in luck, we've got one last room left. Only two beds, but I'm sure you can figure something out. My, it's been years since we've had a full house! Take a seat, supper should be done soon!"

The three Adepts were all but corralled over to one of the tables, and before Isaac knew what was happening, a mug of ale was shoved in front of him.

A huge man with arms as thick as Isaac's head sat next to him and was tearing into a turkey breast like it was the first meal he'd ever eaten. He noticed Isaac's staring and paused just long enough to give Isaac a huge grin before returning to his meal.

Suddenly, Isaac wasn't quite that hungry.

"It's very lively here," Garet pointed out with a smile.

"I doubt there's another inn in a town this small," Ivan said to Isaac as though he'd read his thoughts. Which he might have. But more likely he'd heard Isaac earlier before he was cut off.

"I'm just wondering what all these guys are doing here," he muttered in reply.

"Hmm? You don't know?!" the huge warrior beside Isaac said suddenly. How he'd heard Isaac when they were all but whispering in such a noisy room was a bigger mystery than the Lost Age.

"Er, no. Is there some kind of contest or something?"

"Hah, no! Although I'm no stranger to those! I'll be heading to Colosso in a few months with a friend of mine. No, we're all here for the reward Lord McCoy is offering. I'm surprised you're not too. Why else would you be in Bilibin?"

The three Adepts exchanged confused glances. "A reward?" Garet asked.

"Yeah, for breaking the curse of Kolima!"

They shook their heads, completely lost.

"Don't tell me you haven't even heard of that!"

"Isn't Kolima the town east of here?" Isaac asked.

"It is," Ivan said. To their warrior friend, he asked, "What sort of curse is Kolima under?"

The man chuckled in amusement, took a long swig from his mug, and then turned to give the three Adepts his full attention. It was story-time.

"So there's this evil tree-"

"Here's your meals!" the innkeepers interrupted, setting plates before each of the Adepts. They politely thanked him, and he left. The large warrior waited, perturbed, until he was gone before starting again.

"So there's this evil tree in the forests of Kolima. It came to life some time after the eruption of Mt. Aleph and when the people of Kolima tried to cut it down… it cursed them all! In the blink of an eye, the people of Kolima were transformed into trees themselves. Now Lord McCoy is looking for strong warriors to travel into those woods and defeat the evil tree."

"The people of Kolima were turned into… trees?" Isaac asked.

"That's right. I'm sure you noticed the tree by the gate outside?"

That was what he'd just been thinking. Noticing the expressions Ivan and Garet wore, they had, too.

"A few days after the eruption, that man came running to town, ranting about Kolima and the tree that had cursed them all. The townspeople watched helplessly as that man screamed and transformed into a tree before their very eyes. Or at least, that's what they say. There were enough witnesses that nobody doubts the story."

"So all these warriors here are going to go into Kolima forest to confront the tree that did this?" Ivan asked.

"That's right!" the man said with a proud smile. "Yours truly included! Fortune and glory await the hero who can undo this vile curse, and between you and me, these other blokes will have a tough time keeping up with me!"

"What's going to keep you all from turning into trees yourselves?" Ivan asked.

"Uh…"

Clearly he hadn't thought too hard about that part.

"I'm guessing the people in this room aren't the first ones sent on this mission," Ivan continued. "Has anyone who has gone into Kolima returned?"

"Ivan…" Isaac said quietly. The chatter in the room had grown quiet, as the occupants of the inn noticed Ivan.

But he ignored it.

The muscular warrior scratched his red hair. "Well, no… but…"

"You're just going to throw your lives away," Ivan said. "You should really reconsider this."

A few of the patrons didn't like this.

"I'll bet you just want that reward for yourself!"

"Dumb kid, trying to scare us away!"

"Enough!" the man beside them shouted. "He has a point. Just how were _you_ planning to keep from getting cursed?"

"I have a magic amulet!" one warrior shouted. "I bought it today from a merchant in town! He assured me it would protect me from the curse!"

"Yeah, and how much did he charge for it?"

"Well… not much. It was a really good deal, actually-"

"Wow, what an idiot!"

Ivan sighed. "I'm not really hungry anymore."

"Me neither," Isaac said. "Let's just head up to our rooms."

As the bickering grew louder, they both glanced at Garet, who had a fork halfway to his mouth. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll finish it in the room."

* * *

"Go ahead, Ivan," Isaac urged.

It was night time now. They stood outside, by the town's entrance, where the human-shaped tree stood.

They had retired to their room for a bit, but an idea had struck them, and no one could rest until they tried it. So they had left the inn and returned to the gate.

The tree was unnaturally stiff, which was something Isaac hadn't noticed before, but was now painfully obvious. While the ordinary trees around the village swayed in a strong breeze, and their leaves shook, the transformed man did not so much as move an inch.

Yet despite this, it's pained expression seemed to grow each moment Isaac stared at it.

The thing was terrifying in a way Isaac couldn't put to words. Perhaps it was simply how unnatural it seemed. Or perhaps it was the knowledge that this was once a human being. A man trapped in a unmoving shell, unable to escape or even communicate.

Chained to one spot, unable to ever move again.

"Alright," Ivan said, looking just as disturbed by the tree as Isaac felt.

The small boy's Psynergy glowed, and he placed a hand on the firm trunk of the tree, where its shoulder would have been. After a moment his eyes widened and he took a step back.

Isaac didn't need to ask. He knew it had worked just from the look in Ivan's eyes.

"What was he thinking?" Garet asked.

"He's just thinking the same thing… over and over." Ivan took a deep breath and shook.

"' _Help me… Somebody…_ '"

* * *

 _A/N: Hmm, not a lot to say on this one. The second part of the Isaac half was loads of fun to write. You can always tell when I'm having fun writing a section because I fill it with lots of little jokes. The Jenna sections were a little more difficult, but I'm pleased with how they turned out. Now that I've finally got Jenna out of her depressed phase, I can focus a little more on the other members of Felix's group, including Felix himself._

 _I was actually considering just skipping the entire Kolima arc, as I didn't feel anything of real importance to the story happens there, but I had included it in my outline, and it's still one of my favourite parts of the first game, so I stuck with it. I was kinda surprised by how eerie the humans-turned-into-trees thing is when you take out the humour that the arc had in the game. I have no mouth, and I must scream._

 _I think I can get the entire trip to Kolima Forest covered in the next chapter, so the chapter after that will introduce Imil and Mia. Anyone who's read my other Golden Sun stories will know I really like Mia, so I'm really eager to get to her parts. So at this rate we should be seeing her in like… eight months or something… maybe._

 _Next chapter: More Trees!_


	10. The Ancient Forest

_**A/N** : Sorry for the long wait. Here's another chapter that's hot off the press. I apologize for any messy sections you may or may not encounter. P-please be gentle with your reviews...~_

Chapter X

The Ancient Forest

* * *

The next morning, the warriors staying at the inn were all gone. According to the innkeeper, a few had taken Ivan's warnings to heart and given up on Kolima, while most of them had made for the cursed town anyway.

"So where will you three be headed?" the bearded innkeeper asked.

"Kolima, same as everyone else," Isaac said. "Our actual destination is Imil, but we'll have to pass through Kolima to get there."

"Ah, that's too bad for you," the innkeeper said. "You see, Lord McCoy has set up a barricade on the path to Kolima. He wants to keep travellers from going to Kolima and getting caught up in this whole mess. The only people who are given keys to the barricade are the warriors he's sent to fight the evil tree."

Isaac let out a sigh and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And all those guys left already…"

"So what do we do?" Garet asked.

"I guess we go see this Lord McCoy and ask for a key."

"Well, whatever you boys end up doing, best of luck to you!" The innkeeper took the gold for their room and they departed.

As they walked down the streets of Bilibin towards what they assumed was Lord McCoy's mansion, they continued their conversation.

"I've never heard of anything like a tree coming to life and cursing people," Garet said. "What could anyone, even Adepts, do to stop something like that?"

"I've thought about that some last night," Ivan replied. "Assuming that part of the story is indeed true, and the tree is alive, perhaps we could reason with it. It might be able to undo the curse with the same power that caused it. We would just need to convince it to do so."

"Yeah, we'll just ask very nicely," Garet said.

"Do you have a better idea?" Ivan asked, not showing any offence at Garet's remark.

"I'm just saying, what if talking to it doesn't work? What if it doesn't want to listen?"

"I don't know, honestly," Ivan said. "There's no way to know right now. We'll have to got there first, and get a better idea of what's actually happened."

"Speaking of which, are we going?" Garet asked Isaac.

"Huh?" he said, coming out of a reverie.

"Well I know you're eager to get to Mercury Lighthouse," Garet said. "And honestly, so am I. We have to hurry if we're gonna stop those guys from lighting the beacon. If we stop in Kolima, we might not make it in time. They already have a lead on us."

"Yeah, that's true. But I don't think I can just ignore something like this."

"That's quite a dilemma, actually," Ivan said. "Do we stop to help where we can, and risk not getting to the Lighthouse in time? Or do we ignore these problems and just focus on our mission?"

"Ah," Garet said, frowning. "Yeah, Isaac and I had a conversation about that a while ago. Right before we stopped in Vault and ended up helping you find those thieves…"

"For which I am very grateful," Ivan said. "If you hadn't stopped, I never would have recovered the Shaman's Rod. And you wouldn't have my help, so it was beneficial for us both."

"That is true," Garet said. He then had a thought, and chuckled. "I wonder if Felix's group is stopping in towns and picking up random people to help in their mission."

"I sure hope not," Ivan said. "Don't they have, what, six people already? I can't imagine it's "

And then Isaac froze in place as a realisation struck him.

"We have to go to Kolima," Isaac said quietly.

Garet and Ivan stopped and turned, confused by his sudden stop. "Why?"

"The only path to Imil from here is through Kolima," Isaac said. "They had to have gone through Kolima."

"Yeah?" Garet said. "What does that have to do with….?"

A pause.

"Oh."

* * *

They eventually reached the mansion, and the first thing they came across was a dark-haired older woman barking orders at a group of tired-looking carpenters.

"This mansion isn't going to build itself!" she snapped at them.

"Milady, without materials to work with…"

"Excuses, that's all you people are good for!"

Exchanging glances, the three Adepts slipped past her as quietly as they could.

The made their way to the actual, finished mansion, where a pair of guards greeted them. They were stopped, inspected, and then asked what their business there was. They explained that they were interested in helping to end the curse on Kolima.

The guards frowned and did not seem eager to allow them in.

"They're only children," one said.

Garet's eyebrow twitched in irritation, but a stern look from Isaac kept him silent.

Eventually, they were allowed in, and taken right through the main hall to see Lord McCoy. He was an ageing man with ginger-coloured hair, a well-trimmed moustache and goatee, and a belly that only a few decades of marriage could give a man.

"Aye?" he said as they entered. "Who are these lads now?"

"Milord, these are more warriors seeking to end the curse on Kolima."

"More warriors, eh?" He frowned, letting out a weary sigh. "I have already sent many a warrior to Kolima, but not a one has returned. Just this morning a group of a dozen fighters departed for that accursed forest, and I cannae shake the feeling they are marching to their dooms. And these lads… they are but children!"

Again, Garet's eyebrow twitched.

Lord McCoy considered for a moment. "If only I could change the past! No one deserved to die over a request for lumber! I'm sorry, but I cannae send such wee lads to their dooms."

"What if we were going to Kolima anyway, on our own business?" Ivan spoke up.

"Yeh can go when all this dies down," Lord McCoy said, offering what Isaac took as an apologetic smile. "We must put our trust in the warriors we sent out already."

A minute later, the door was closed behind them, and they were ushered back out of the palace.

"I probably shouldn't be saying this," the guard said to them with obvious hesitation. "But the barricade blocking the path to Kolima… Well, it was crafted in a hurry, and was meant more to discourage people from taking that path than to actually stop them. You might be able to get through with a key. But you didn't hear that from me!"

Before they could thank him or question him further, he disappeared behind the door of the palace.

"So, this changes nothing then?" Ivan asked.

"Nothing at all," Isaac said, resolute. "If Felix's group could get through that barricade, we can. We'll stock up on supplies while we're here, and then set off before noon. Sound good?"

"Fine with me," Ivan said.

"Great." Isaac waited for Garet's answer, but a moment passed and he said nothing. Isaac looked to his friend to find him frowning, staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

Garet looked up. "Nothing. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just that McCoy guy. What was up with him?"

Isaac and Ivan exchanged confused glances. "What do you mean?"

"Why did he talk so weird?"

* * *

Despite the urgency of the mission hastening their steps, it was a pleasant three day trip across green fields of forests and farmland, travelling from Bilibin to Kolima. After the intense and treacherous trip through the Goma cavern, it was a welcome relief.

Isaac hadn't been able to dwell much on Ivan's presence while they were struggling to get out of the underground tunnel alive, but now that things had calmed down, he was able to think about how Ivan's presence changed things.

For one, it was less quiet. Though Isaac and Garet had known each other their whole lives, they sometimes didn't have anything to talk about, so they would just walk in silence. Ivan however, was filled with stories and information he'd gained on his many travels with Hammet, none of which the two Adepts from Vale had heard. The young boy did a good job filling silences, always finding something in the apparently empty surroundings that sparked some memory or story that he was suddenly excited to share.

Ivan was a great cook, having spent many hours in the kitchens in Kalay learning from some of the best cooks in Weyard. Even with the humble travel supplies they picked up in Vault and Bilibin, Ivan was able to put together hot, delicious meals that made the lunch and dinner breaks something they looked forward to. Compared to the dry sandwiches and jerky they had been eating before, they had no complaints.

They told Ivan more about Vale, about Sol Sanctum and the storm from three years ago, and about the thieves who had taken the Elemental Stars. Ivan already knew the basics from their talk at Vault, but over the next three days they had plenty of time to tell him the details of what had happened.

Ivan noticed the way their eyes grew dark when they spoke of Felix, and empathetic as he was, he did not press them for details as to why he betrayed his home.

As they spoke of the importance of preventing Alchemy's return, Ivan frowned for a moment, thinking.

"If our journey takes us as far as Kalay, we must stop at the palace's library," he said. "There are many books there that Master Hammet has gathered over the years. I'm sure that something there could tell us more of the Lost Age, and what Alchemy is capable of."

Not that Isaac needed any more reminders. He'd already seen Vale nearly destroyed by Mt. Aleph's eruption, and the chaos that it had caused in Vault. And that was only the beginning. If Alchemy was unleashed back unto Weyard, what further evils would follow?

At noon of the third day, they reached the barricade that had been spoken of. There was no mistaking it, for it was crafted at a narrow choke point between some high cliffs and a swiftly-running river. It appeared to be crafted of large wooden blocks stacked as high as a house, but as they got closer, it became clear that wasn't the case.

"It's cardboard!" Garet exclaimed. Somehow indignant at this, he pushed one of the boxes over with no effort at all. "There's not even anything inside them!"

"That guard wasn't kidding," Isaac muttered. "It really is a hack job. They were actually giving out keys to get through this?"

"I think Lord McCoy is just trying to save lives, in whatever way he can," Ivan answered. "Can you blame him for not knowing what to do in a situation like this?"

"No, I suppose I can't. We don't even know what we're doing."

They ended up just pushing aside some of the cardboard boxes and passing through the barricade, unimpeded.

* * *

Kolima Forest was visible to the Adepts long before they reached it. A sea of trees that stretched on for miles, bordered and bisected by rivers, there was no mistaking it.

And as they drew closer, they caught sight of a settlement that had to be Kolima, though as they got closer it was clear that it was unlike any town Isaac or Garet had ever seen.

The homes of it's people were carved into tall trees, some so high their tops swayed in a strong breeze. Bridges made of wooden planks and tightly bound rope connected the upper balconies of the tree-houses, crisscrossing like a spider's web high up in the air.

All around them were the remnants of the once-lively town. Abandoned merchant stands, doors that swung on their hinges, a makeshift sanctum…

And of course, everywhere one looked, there were the small, human-shaped trees.

Isaac looked around the street they were on, looking amongst the human-shaped trees for group of six. He saw none. He wasn't sure if he was relieved at that, or more worried.

"I've been to Kolima a few times before," Ivan said to them, his voice just a bit quieter than usual. "I was always impress with the way they could live so in tune with nature, taking only what they needed and giving back just as much. And yet…" He trailed off.

He didn't need to finish. Isaac knew exactly what he was thinking.

"And yet despite all that, they did something that drew the wrath of their guardian. Something that turned a benevolent spirit into a fearsome demon that cursed them all with a fate worse than death."

Ivan met his gaze, but said nothing.

"I wonder if anyone got away," Garet muttered, his eyes on one of the transformed townsfolk. "Did they even have a chance?"

"Whatever it was, it looks like it took them completely by surprise," Ivan said. He considered for a moment, then approached one of the human-shaped trees. He glowed for a moment as he read the tree's mind.

"Well?" Isaac asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Ivan took a deep breath. "There's no mistaking it. These are the people of Kolima. This… tree here… she was a mother with two children. She doesn't know what happened to them. She's been stuck in here for weeks, unable to move. She just wants to know what happened to them…"

Ivan shuddered and turned away from the tree. "I can't do this."

Garet stepped beside Ivan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Reading minds isn't just like opening a book of someone's thoughts," Ivan said. "I don't know how much Isaac experienced in Vault, but for me… I know what they know, I feel what they feel… It can be an unpleasant experience at times." His eyes were far away, no doubt remembering things he had seen.

"You don't have to read their minds anymore," Isaac assured him.

"Thank you," Ivan said with a slight smile. But the smile quickly faded, replaced with a frown and a furrowed brow. Ivan rubbed his temple, and said, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Garet asked, taking his hand away and looking around.

"That screeching noise… It's getting louder and louder! How can you not hear that?!" At this point, Ivan had his hands over his ears, his eyes clenched shut in pain.

"Ivan!" Isaac called, running over to where his two friends stood. "Ivan, pull yourself together! There's no noise-"

But there was. Isaac was beginning to hear it himself. A very high pitched whistle, like what one heard when there was nothing to listen to but silence. But it was louder, and seemed to coming from withing Isaac's own head.

The screeching noise grew louder and louder each second, until it was overwhelming. It was as though a thousand people were screaming right into his ear. A quick glance told Isaac that Garet was experiencing the same thing. Ivan was already on the ground.

Garet shouted something, but Isaac couldn't possibly hear him over the agonising screech. It was so loud it was physically draining him. It wasn't long before Isaac no longer had the strength to even stand, and he was on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Garet collapse as well.

And then, as quickly as it started, it ended. The noise was gone in an instant, leaving only the deathly silence of the empty forest. The only sound was the three Adepts groaning in pain.

"Argh… I can't move, Isaac…" Garet said into the dirt.

"What… was that?"

"Our minds…" Ivan said with some effort. "Something attacked our minds…"

Isaac tried to rise, but the slightest movement sent jolts of pain running through his muscles. He groaned and went slack, breathing through his teeth until the pain subsided.

Paralysed as they were, the three Adepts could do nothing but lay on the ground, helpless.

"Isaac," Ivan said suddenly. "Something is happening."

Whatever it was, Isaac was blind to it. Garet was, as well. Only Ivan had been fortunate enough to fall on his back.

"What is it?"

"Something is falling from the sky. It's… moving towards us. I don't know what it is, but it's shining. The way sunlight looks on water. I think it might be Psynergy…"

Oh no.

"Isaac," Ivan said, fear making his voice crack. "I think this is what turned the people of Kolima into trees!"

Of course it was. Isaac bit his tongue in frustrated, regretful anger. They were fools to think they could succeed where so many failed. They had marched right into this, heads high, with no plan, and how they were going to suffer the same fate as the people they thought they could save.

"Isaac, what do we do?!" Ivan asked, panicked.

He didn't know. How could he? Nobody knew what this power was. How could three kids possibly have any idea how to stop something like this?

Some leader he was.

He looked over to where Garet lay. Their eyes met. Garet's stare was intense, but not accusing. He had been just as determined to come here and help as Isaac had. And now he was prepared for the consequences of that choice.

"It's getting closer!"

Isaac closed his eyes. He thought of their mission, to save Jenna and Kraden, and how it would end here, and no one would ever know what fate had befallen them. All the people of Vale he had failed, who would one day hear from some traveller that all four lighthouses had been lit, with no word on why they had been unable to stop it. His mother would hear the news and retreat behind closed doors, knowing both her husband and son were gone forever.

He felt tears stinging his eyes. It couldn't end this way… He couldn't do that to them!

"Ivan, you have to do something!" Isaac shouted. "You're the only one who can!"

"But… how?!"

"Use your Psynergy! Try everything, anything!"

"My Psynergy…!" Ivan's eyes lit up. "Of course!"

Though he could not move, Ivan could still focus his mind. He closed his eyes, and gathered his inner energy. Isaac could feel the Psynergy surging up within him.

The wind picked up, a cool gust blowing through the town. The leaves and foliage of the forests around them rustled, and then shook as the wind grew stronger. The wind grew in strength, going from a calm breeze to a powerful gust.

Isaac's hair whipped at his face, and his scarf flapped violently as though it were trying to escape him.

After a short while, Ivan's Psynergy faded, and the wind slowly died out.

Ivan let out a held breath. "It's gone…"

"It worked?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Ivan said. "The wind sent it away."

Isaac let out a relieved sigh of his own. Thank the gods. How close they had come to being transformed into trees…

They needed to be more careful.

"Thank you, Ivan," Isaac said. "I'm sorry I did that to you. I couldn't think of anything to do, and you were the only one who could see what was happening…"

"No, it's my own fault for not thinking of that in the first place," Ivan muttered. "It was so obvious, and yet I nearly let us all down."

With a muffled groan, Garet began to move, forcing himself up off the ground. It took him a while, but he was able to climb back to his hands and knees.

Isaac tried to move as well, and found he could a bit, though he was sluggish and the movements were painful. Though he found the more he forced himself to move, the easier it grew.

Within a few minutes, the three Adepts were back on their feet, leaning against

"That came out of nowhere," Garet said. "Is that what happened to the people of Kolima?"

"I think so," Isaac said, looking around at the transformed townspeople. He imagined them all going through that same agony, and a feeling of guilt stabbed at his conscious. Everyone, women and children alike, being forced to suffer like that…

"The only reasons we were able to make it was because we were Adepts," Ivan said. "And even then, only because I was a Jupiter Adept. Even if there were Adepts in this town, if no one had wind Psynergy, they wouldn't have been able to do anything."

"Probably not…" Isaac muttered.

The leaves of the trees began to rustle and shake, though this time Isaac felt no wind on his face. He turned to Ivan, but the young Adept only returned an equally confused stare.

The sound of the shaking leaves was not random, Isaac realised. There was purpose to it, as thought the forest itself was trying to speak.

No - that's exactly what it was doing.

The shaking leaves grew in form until the sounds were making sounds that could not be mistaking for words.

" _Who are these three, who could resist my glamour?_ "

The voice was both as quiet and calm as a whisper, and yet furious and powerful. It came from all around them, resonating from every branch of every tree.

"Are you the guardian of this forest?" Isaac called out, unsure if the voice could even hear him.

" _I was once. I was called Tret, then._ "

"And you're the one who cursed the people of Kolima."

" _Indeed._ "

"Why?"

" _Punishment! The people of Kolima forgot the agreements their ancestors made with me. In their greed, to appease the demands of their neighbours, they came with axes to my forest. They chopped down my children, and even tried to bring their axes to me. So I brought mine to them!_ "

Lady McCoy's mansion, Isaac thought to himself. He had suspected something like that. Lord McCoy had mentioned that without lumber from Kolima, he could not finish his wife's mansion. Him asking Kolima for wood to build that palace had started all this.

"Most of these people were innocent!" Isaac called out. "They had no say in the matter! Did these children deserve to be punished for that?"

" _Harooom! Who are you to question my judgement?! The people of Kolima decided their own fate!_ "

A second voice then joined, one that was very different from the angry booming voice of Tret. It was softer, feminine, and filled with sorrow and regret.

" _Things were not always this way. The Tret of before was not full of vengeance and hate. He was wise and just. But he changed…_ "

"Another tree spirit?" Garet asked, looking to Isaac.

"Perhaps," Isaac said with a shrug.

" _The Tret of before was weak! He allowed the people of Kolima to cut down his children for their homes and fires. I will enforce the justice he was too weak to carry out!_ "

" _Children,_ " said the female voice. " _Please leave this forest while you still can. I do not know how you escaped Tret's magic, but turning men to trees is not the only power he now has. If you linger, you will surely die._ "

Though Isaac was not eager to continue to test his luck after such a close call, he could not leave the people of Kolima. Especially not after he had experienced himself the pain they had gone through.

"Not until Tret undoes the curse on the people of Kolima," Isaac answered.

" _Convincing him to see reason is impossible now. I have tried again and again. Tret is lost to his rage. It has consumed him; driven him mad._ "

"Then we'll just have to make him see reason," Garet said, cracking his knuckles.

" _Hah! You foolish mortals! If you are so confident, come into the heart of the forest and face me!_ "

And with that, the non-existent wind died, and the leaves ceased to shake. Kolima Forest was once more silent.

"Is that such a wise idea?" Ivan asked. "Even from such a distance, Tret was able to nearly destroy us. At the heart of his power…"

"We can't leave the people of Kolima like this," Isaac said. "We now know that we're the only ones who can resist his powers. So we're the only ones who can break this curse. We have to try."

"What about Felix's group?" Garet asked.

"I don't see them here," Isaac said. "Most likely they were unaffected as well, and they just passed through. They're probably on their way to Mercury Lighthouse now. We'll have to catch up with them and stop them. And while that is important… we can't just ignore what's happened here."

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that," Garet said with a smirk. "So what's our plan then?"

Isaac looked to the thick forest bordering the town. "Tret is in these forests somewhere. We have to go in their and confront him. Perhaps that other tree can tell us more about what's happened, and how to undo it. Beyond that… I don't know."

It was times like this that Isaac hated being the de-facto leader of the group. The others always looked to him for advice and direction, and most of the time he had no idea what he was doing.

"If he attacks us again, do you think you can stop him, Ivan?" Isaac asked.

Ivan thought for a moment, his young brow furrowed deep in thought. "I think so. If he tries to attack our minds again, I think I could stop it. The only reason it worked the first time was because I had no idea it was coming. Now that I've seen it, I know how to block it. And if he tries that glamour thing, I can just blow it away again. So that, at least, we need not worry about."

"Then I suppose we're as prepared as we're going to get," Isaac said. He stepped away from the tree he was leaning against, and found the pain from the paralysis was gone. "Let's go find this Tret and have a talk with him."

* * *

Five minutes into the forest, they came across another set of transformed people. A group of fifteen or so human-shaped trees, their arms and armour scattered on the ground around them.

"Our friends from the inn," Isaac muttered.

Ivan shook his head. "Fools. They should have listened…"

"Are we any less foolish?" Isaac asked him. "We came here as well. We were just lucky enough to be born Adepts."

"I suppose so," Ivan answered. He fidgeted with his green cloak. "Still, I cannot help but feel I failed them…"

Isaac could sympathise with that. "Focus instead on breaking the curse. Don't get caught up on regrets."

Garet chuckled. "So you finally decided to take my advice?"

"Not everything that goes wrong in Weyard is our fault," Isaac said to him. "You were right in that respect."

They continued on, following a simple trail through the woods that Isaac assumed had been made by the people of Kolima on their many visits to Tret.

The forest was deathly quiet, devoid of any life at all. No birds chirping, or small animals scurrying in bushes. It was as quiet as the town had been, and that disturbed Isaac more than he would admit. Had Tret used his magic to wipe out everything from his domain?

And yet, there was the feeling of being watched that made the hairs on Isaac's neck stand. He felt a thousand sets of eyes on him, coming from the shadows in the dark patches of the forest where no light made it through.

But when he looked, he saw nothing.

"This place is creepy," Garet said under his breath.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Isaac replied.

The path went on for a few miles, taking them deeper and deeper into the massive forest. It went over a river, and around a lake, before emerging into a large clearing.

There was no mistaking that this was the place.

The clearing was empty, a large field of green grass that was out of place in the huge, dense forest. On the far end, opposite of where they had entered, stood two trees bigger and taller than any in the entire forest. One stood higher, with a thick trunk, while the other was slimmer and had fewer branches.

"Is that them?" Garet asked.

"Only one way to find out," Isaac said. Placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, but not drawing it, he took a few steps into the clearing, towards the two ancient trees. Garet and Ivan followed just behind him.

Isaac gave a start as the slimmer tree began to move. The bark on its trunk moved about, parts shifting around like the pieces of a puzzle. A large section of wood behind the bark opened up, revealing a woman's face that seemed at first to be carved into the tree, but whose features moved as smoothly as flesh and blood.

The tree's eyes blinked, as though waking up from a deep sleep.

"Ah, the three children from before," she said. This time, her voice was not ethereally carried through the leaves, but was spoken from her own mouth. "So you came after all."

"Of course," Isaac answered her.

Her eyes looked down, filled with a sad, defeated weight. "You should not have come. There is nothing you can do."

Isaac beckoned to the other, larger tree. "That's Tret, then?"

"Indeed. And I am Laurel." She gave a slight smile. "I would welcome you to our sanctuary, but I fear that circumstances have destroyed the peace that this sacred ground once had."

"It doesn't have to end that way," Isaac assured her. "The people of Kolima can still be saved. As can Tret."

She let out a sigh, which to the Adepts was like a calm breeze. "I wish I could believe you. But Kolima and Tret are gone, and by coming here, you have doomed yourselves as well. Forgive me, but I cannot watch what happens next."

Laurel closed her eyes, and said no more.

"She seems really sure that Tret is beyond saving," Garet said.

"I hope we can prove her wrong," Isaac said, turning away from Laurel and facing the larger tree, which remained silent and still.

"Guys," Ivan said in a quiet voice. "I was thinking. If we killed Tret… do you think that would break the curse? Or do you think it wouldn't do anything?"

Isaac hadn't considered that. He swore under his breath. "Most likely the latter. And if that's the case, there would be no way to undo the curse at all."

"So we can't kill him," Ivan said.

"It's a risk we can't afford to take."

His hand still on his blade, Isaac approached the great slumbering tree. He stopped a few yards away, with Garet and Ivan at his sides.

The tree was huge. The width of its trunk was bigger than Isaac's house in Vale, and the highest of its branches reached up to the sky.

"Tret!" he shouted. "We're here! Come out and talk to us!"

Tret answered with a rumbling laugh, so deep it made the ground at Isaac's feet shake.

"FOOLS!"

A face emerged from the bark, one twisted with fury and hate.

"YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE COME HERE! AND NOW, YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE!"

Isaac felt a very familiar energy gathering within Tret, and it didn't take him long to realise it was Venus Psynergy.

A quick glance at Garet and Ivan told him they were aware of it as well.

Isaac drew his sword. Tret was about to attack. There was no reasoning with him.

As Isaac held his breath in anticipation of the inevitable attack, he suddenly spotted something that glinted in the sunlight, just above Tret's head.

But before he could say a word about it to the others, the ground beneath them exploded.

"DIE!"

Isaac was flung back in the air, and he struck the ground hard, the impact knocking the wind out of him. It took a moment to re-orientate himself, but he was back on his feet in a instant.

Thick, massive roots had emerged from the ground beneath them, squirming around in the air like snakes. They had all been tossed in different directions, himself, Garet and Ivan all in different parts of the clearing.

His sword had been knocked away. Again.

Before Isaac could find his weapon, he had all of two seconds to move before one of Tret's huge roots came down on top of him. He jumped away, just barely managing to escape being crushed. The weight of the root was so much that the ground shook when it struck.

Isaac took off at a run, knowing that if he stood still, he'd be crushed like an insect under those roots.

Another root came swinging towards him. Thinking fast, he used his momentum to duck down into a roll, the root passing over his head.

Finally, he spotted his sword, lying in the grass some distance away, and he started towards it.

There was a flash of light, and a loud crackling sound. Out of the corner of his eye, Isaac spotted Ivan standing with his Shaman's Rod aimed at Tret. Ivan's Psynergy surged, and he fired at second bolt of lightning at the face on the huge trunk.

Tret's face twisted in pain as the bolt struck him, but rather than he wounded by it, he only seemed to be growing angrier.

Ivan was unable to fire a third lightning bolt, as he had to move quickly to avoid being crushed by a root.

Isaac could not spare the time to worry about Ivan, however, as he needed to keep moving himself. He quickly sheathed his sword, as there wasn't anything he could do with it at the moment anyway.

He then spotted Garet, who had somehow climbed onto one of the roots. Somehow holding on with one hand, Garet unbuckled his huge battleaxe and held it with the other. After a few seconds of riding the root like a bull, it stopped moving enough for Garet to grab the axe with both hands and swing it down with all his strength.

The root was thicker than Garet himself was, so there was no chance of him actually cutting through it. But his blade cut deep, and Tret let out a pained scream. The root thrashed around, trying to shake Garet off, but the axe was stuck fast, and Garet wasn't letting go.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Isaac gathered his Psynergy, and slammed his hands on the ground.

The dirt around him rose up into pointed spires of hardened stone, which rose from the ground and flied like bullets at Tret. They struck him in his trunk, the sharp points digging deep.

At the same time, Ivan was firing more lightning. The Psynergetic bolts struck Tret, leaving black scorch marks wherever they hit him.

The great tree let out a roar of frustration and pain.

Isaac jumped back, narrowly avoiding another root, which at this point were thrashing everywhere with reckless abandon. He found himself standing near Ivan, who fired one last bolt of lightning before seeing Isaac.

They both stopped for a moment to catch their breath. Still riding his root, Garet gave one last heft of his axe and pulled it free, before jumping off and landing in the grass.

"You see what we're capable of, Tret?!" Isaac shouted to the tree. "We can destroy you, if need be! But it doesn't have to be this way! Remove the curse from the people of Kolima, and we'll go in peace!"

It was a bluff, but Isaac prayed it would be enough.

"YOU THINK THIS IS ALL I CAN DO?!" Tret screamed. "THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!"

Tret's Venus Psynergy came back, and Isaac felt a cold chill. If he had something more than those roots…

"Don't let him-!"

He wasn't fast enough. All around them, in the torn-up ground of the sanctuary, plants burst from the ground, growing unnaturally fast. There were vines, which swung like whips, and huge bushes covered in thorns and brambles. They grew all over, covering the sanctuary, and turning it into a maze of thorns.

"This is bad," Ivan said, echoing Isaac's own thoughts.

One of the vines came swinging towards Isaac, and he drew his sword in an instant and swung it, cutting through the vine. The severed plant fell to the ground, squirming and spraying out green ichor.

Isaac turned around, just in time to see one of the vines wrap around Ivan, lifting him up off the ground.

"Ivan!"

Isaac started towards him, but he wasn't fast enough. One of Tret's roots came down and blocked his path, and he was forced to watch helplessly as Ivan was carried up into the air.

"Damn!" Isaac swore. There was nothing Ivan could do to free himself from that. He had no blade to cut the vine, and his Psynergy could only take the form of wind and lightning.

He turned and spotted Garet, who was emerging from one of the thorned bushes. His axe was covered in green slime, and his face had a mix of the ichor and his own blood. In Garet's free hand, he held a ball of Psynergetic fire, which he was about to throw.

"Garet, don't!" Isaac shouted.

Just in time, Garet stopped in mid-throw. He looked to Isaac in confusion.

"You can't your Psynergy!" he shouted. "If you start a forest fire, not only will Tret and Laurel die, but we will, too! And the people of Kolima will be cursed forever!"

Garet swore, but he shook his hand, putting out the flame. A vine came for him, and he grabbed his axe with both hands and swung.

Forcing himself not to panic, Isaac wracked his head for an idea. Another vine came for him, and he cut it down easily. But just as soon, he spotted a root coming down above him. With the thorned bushes everywhere, running and dodging them was no longer an option.

Isaac used his Psynergy on the ground again, this time using the earth to form a shield of thick stone above him, covering him like an igloo of rock.

The heavy root struck Isaac's shield, and it shook from the impact. A moment later, it struck again, and this time several cracks appeared.

It wouldn't last long.

As the root struck a third time, making the cracks bigger, Isaac cast his Psynergy once more on the ground, shifting the dirt around to make a tunnel. Seeing into the earth below him through his mind's eye, he crafted a tunnel big enough for him to fit into that he could pass through and emerge elsewhere.

Feeling the dirt at his feet shift and open up, he sheathed his sword and got down on his hands and knees. Like a mole, Isaac crawled into his tunnel just as the root struck his shield one last time, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

He felt the reverberations of the impact in his tunnel, the shaking loosing some dirt above him. He crawled as quickly as he could, hoping he could make it to the other end before Tret realised where he was.

He poked his head out of the ground, fearing a vine or root would be waiting for him. Thankfully, there was none, and he pulled himself up out of the ground and was back in the chaotic fight.

If one could call it a fight anymore. Garet was the only one still putting up a struggle, hacking away at a never-ending army of vines, and running from one safe spot to another. It was much harder to avoid the roots now that there were huge bushes of thorns everywhere.

How Garet still had the energy to move like that was beyond Isaac. The Venus Adept could feel his own Psynergy reserves growing low, and his limbs screamed at him from the constant movement.

As for Ivan, he was nowhere to be seen. Isaac prayed he was alright.

A vine came for Isaac, and once more he swung his cut and cut it. But a second later, he felt another vine wrap around his ankle, and in a second he was being lifted up off the ground.

"N-n0!"

Thankfully, before the vine could take Isaac away, Garet's axe went through it. Released, Isaac dropped to the ground.

Groaning, Isaac climbed back to his feet. "Thanks."

"No problem." Garet grinning in spite of the dire situation. He was covered in small cuts, no doubt from climbing out of one of those bushes.

"Ivan?" Isaac asked him.

"He was up in the air, last I saw him." Garet was short of breath, to no surprise. Isaac worried he wouldn't have the strength to go on much longer.

This wasn't a battle they could win, Isaac realised. They had to find Ivan and escape while they still could.

"We have to-"

"Look out!" Garet shouted, just in time as a set of three vines came at them from different directions.

Isaac cut one, and Garet cut another. The third nearly managed to grab Isaac's leg, but this time he was expecting that, so he stepped away in time, and then brought his sword down on it.

Some distance away, Garet gasped. "Phew, that was close-"

A root then struck Garet in the back, sending him flying away.

"Garet!" Isaac cried.

But there was no time. The same root came for Isaac, and he had to drop down to the ground to avoid it.

Though it missed him, the root wasn't done. It turned around and came back towards him.

"Damn you!" Isaac shouted. He didn't have time to get back up and move away.

He slammed his hand on the ground and sent what little Psynergy he had left into the earth. He created another stone spire, and as the root came close, he sent his spire into it from above.

The spire pierced the root, driving it into the ground like a pin into a corkboard. The root twitched, trying to move, but it was stuck fast.

Isaac was back on his feet in a second.

The scene before him was like something from a nightmare. With both of his friends now gone, he was left alone to fight this massive beast. A hundred vines coiled around, everywhere he looked, and the still-free roots rose from the ground, their intense weight a threat all its own.

The face in the tree trunk sneered in satisfaction, knowing it had won.

Isaac's hand shook. How unfair was it that he would escape being turned into a tree, just to die here, crushed under a root or strangled by a vine?

And yet he did not drop his sword. He wouldn't stop fighting.

The vines and roots began to move towards him. There was nowhere left to run.

He felt the wind stirring around him. Before he had a chance to realise what was happening, he was lifted up off his feet. The vines struck at empty air.

"Ivan!" he said in realisation.

He didn't see his friend, but there was no mistaking that it was Ivan's Jupiter Psynergy lifting him.

Isaac was lifted up into the air, out of the reach of Tret's vines and roots. But just as quickly, the direction changed, and he was being pushed toward Tret himself.

"Wh-what the-?"

The speed increased. At the rate he was moving, he would be squished against Tret's trunk.

He was moving directly towards Tret's face, which stared at him in confusion. This was clearly not his doing.

And then Isaac spotted the object from before, sparkling against the sun's light.

There was no mistaking what it was. In an instant, Isaac understood so much. And he knew what he needed to do.

Gripping his sword in both hands, he collided with Tret. He drove his blade, point-first, into the violet stone in Tret's forehead.

Tret let out a bellowing roar so intense, it sent Isaac flying backwards.

The last thing he remembered was hitting the ground hard.

* * *

"Isaac!"

He stirred, his head aching like it never had before. As his eyes opened, he saw both Ivan and Garet there, staring down at him.

"Hey, guys…" he managed to say.

"Ah, you're okay," Ivan said, visibly relieved. "C'mon, let me help you up."

With Ivan's aid, Isaac was able to climb back to a sitting position.

Ivan had a few bruises and cuts, but he was otherwise unharmed. Garet was much worse off, covered in red blood and green ichor, but he just laughed off Isaac's questions. Still, it was clear his back was in a lot of pain from being hit by that trunk, as he grimaced when he moved.

The ground of the clearing was torn apart from all the chaos of the battle, but Tret's roots, vines, and thorns were all gone. As plants grown from Psynergy, they would not have remained anyway.

Laurel was awake now, though she said nothing, giving the Adepts time to recover before they spoke. As for Tret…

He was alive, at least. But his eyes were closed and he was silent.

"How did you know?" Isaac asked Ivan.

"About that stone?" he said. "I didn't really. While I was being held in the air, I spotted that stone glowing whenever he used Psynergy. I guessed that it was the source of his power, and I sent you to it hoping I was right."

"And lucky for us, you were."

Still, Isaac had spotted the stone before the fight had even begun. Had he been able to figure it out himself, he could have destroyed it at the beginning. All the risks and injuries they had suffered could have been avoided.

Just another thing to add to the growing list of his mistakes as a leader.

He sighed.

That stone in Tret's forehead… the thing that had given him his powers and caused all this in the first place. It was a Psynergy Stone, just like the one in the Vale in the town square.

A Psynergy Stone from Mt. Aleph, carried to Tret by the eruption.

 _Not everything that goes wrong in Weyard is our fault…_

Perhaps not everything. But this…

This was.

Isaac closed his eyes, his hand finding his brow.

The logical part of him gave him the usual reassurances, that this wasn't really his fault, that he couldn't have possibly predicted something like this, that it was really Felix's group that was responsible for all this.

But he couldn't ignore the guilt gnawing at him that grew greater and greater with each place they went. How much more were they going to encounter? How much suffering had that eruption unleashed upon the world?

Still, there were other things to focus on. Perhaps the people of Kolima could be saved now.

"Let's go talk to them," he said.

The three Adepts approached the two ancient trees.

"You survived," Laurel said as they drew near. "I must say, I am relieved to see that."

"So are we," Garet said.

"And Tret…?" Isaac inquired.

Laurel looked over to her partner. "He has been freed of the evil that took hold of him."

"He's back to normal now?" Ivan asked.

Laurel hesitated. "You should speak to him yourself."

With some not-unjustified caution, Isaac approached the larger tree. "…Tret?"

His eyes opened, no longer angry, but now tired. The Psynergy stone was gone.

"Who…? Ah, you three. The ones who were not turned, who defied me. You woke me from the nightmare my life had become. I thank you for that."

"You weren't yourself?" Ivan asked.

"I was a mockery of myself," the tree said. "I was everything about myself I loathed, twisted and corrupted and made real. I became a machine that knew only death and destruction. That stone… it changed me.

"I cannot ask your forgiveness for attacking you. I cannot forgive myself for it. But if there is anything I could do for you, while I still am able…"

"The people of Kolima," Isaac said. "Just turn them back. That is all we ask."

Tret's eyes widened. "The people of Kolima! I had forgotten what I did to them! I must hurry!"

Tret closed his eyes and the usual glow of Psynergy enveloped him. But it was faint, like a candle about to go out. Isaac could feel just how weak it was, and he feared it would not be enough.

A moment later, the glow subsided, and Isaac's fears were confirmed.

"I… cannot," Tret said, his voice heavy with regret. "I no longer have the strength. At the very least, the people of Kolima will not suffer forever…"

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked, though he felt he already knew the answer.

"Tret is dying," Laurel said. "The wounds he suffered while fighting you were too much for him, without the energy he had before. It will take some time, as all things do with trees as old as we are, but Tret's life is slowly fading."

Isaac took a step back, in shock. It couldn't be…

"And when Tret passed, so to will the people of Kolima," she continued. "And I, as well. We are all bound to him."

Tret was dying of wounds he had inflicted.

An image flashed through his head. A bearded man, dead by his hand.

How many others were about to join him…? Tret, Laurel… All the people of Kolima…

No matter what choice he made, it seemed, innocents were doomed to suffer and die at his actions. All he wanted to do was save people, so why did his actions continue to cause death and pain…?

Laurel seemed to notice his distress, for she gave him a slight smile. "Do not despair. You did more than could be expected. You freed Tret of his madness, and brought mercy to the people of Kolima. Better they die in peace than suffer forever."

"Is there nothing we could do?" Garet asked her. "Is there no way to save Tret?"

Laurel hesitated. "No… There is not. No healing force powerful enough to save him still exists."

"But there was something once!" Ivan said, taking a step towards her. "There was, wasn't there?"

She hesitated a moment more. "Long ago, the healing waters of Mercury Lighthouse could have saved Tret. But those waters have not run for centuries… Not since the beacon was sealed."

There was silence for a moment. Ivan and Garet slowly turned to Isaac.

They were thinking exactly the same thing he was.

It was perfectly convenient. They were going to Mercury Lighthouse next, and it wasn't far. If Tret could hold on until they got back, they could give him the healing water and save him. And by saving him, they would be saving all of Kolima, as well.

And yet, in order to get that water at all, the beacon needed to be lit.

Their mission was to prevent exactly that.

So thus, they now had to choose between forsaking their mission, or letting hundreds of innocent people die.

"I don't know," Isaac whispered, answering their unspoken question. "I don't know what to do…"

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Damn, another really long chapter. Blame my outline for this one. Somehow I had the brilliant idea to cover all the Kolima Forest stuff in only one chapter. But I can't complain too much, I'm pleased with how it turned out. Anyway, on to the usual explanations for things:_

 _I fudged the geography a bit to make things a little more straightforward. In the game, you head north from Bilibin, not Kolima, to get to Imil. In fact, if you check an actual map, you'll find that going to Kolima first would put you really out of the way, with no path get to Imil from there. But with the urgency of Isaac's quest and all, I didn't want to have him first going out of his way to head to Kolima when he knows Felix's group is headed for Mercury Lighthouse, and then have him go back to Bilibin before heading north to Imil. In a video game, this sort of backtracking is fine because you can take all the time you want to do things. But in this story Isaac is in too much of a hurry to be going out of his way for sidequests, so we'll just pretend there's a path to Imil north of Kolima, okay?_

 _Ivan using wind Psynergy to blow away Tret's glamour may seem a bit lame and underwhelming after all that build up, but it was the only way I could think to get them through without using those bubble shield things they have in the game. Which were stupid, made no sense, came out of nowhere, and were never brought up again. Those shields have got to be one of the worst moments in the entire Golden Sun storyline, and that includes anything that happened in Dark Dawn. Ivan blowing the sparkles away at least makes sense, because it's an ability that was established already in the story._

 _As for the fight with Tret, I didn't feel like writing the entire dungeon crawl through the tree, and then have to describe the floating ghost-head thing you fight at the end. Honestly, the idea of them fighting the giant tree itself was so much more exciting. Destroying the Psynergy Stone to defeat him might have seemed a bit too "attack the boss's glowing weak point for massive damage" (which is kinda ironic, because there was nothing like that in the actual game) but I needed a way for them to defeat Tret and get rid of his dark side without actually killing him. Having them burn him up or chop him down wouldn't work. So I had to improvise._

 _The dilemma at the end is a difficult moral question that isn't brought up in the game at all. In fact, I don't think I've ever even seen it discussed anywhere. From Isaac's perspective at this point in the story, his entire mission is preventing the beacons from being lit. And yet, there's all these innocent people who will die if he succeeds in doing that. One of the things I love about Golden Sun is how complex the moral implications are regarding Isaac's mission, Felix's mission, and the reality of what's happening. These questions are completely ignored in the games, which makes exploring them in stories so much fun. And really, that's the whole reason I'm writing this book in the first place._

 _On an only somewhat-related note, the date of this chapter's posting (3/25/16), is the fourth year anniversary of the release of my very first story, the Persistence of Loss. I swear I didn't delay this chapter's release to match that, though, it was a pure coincidence that I only noticed just as I was about to post this! But anyway, if you like Kingdom Hearts or Golden Sun (why are you reading this if you don't), you should go check it out. That's all :)_

 _Next chapter: Mama Mia!_


	11. Family Matters

Chapter XI

Family Matters

* * *

Being a Mars Adept did not mean immunity to the cold, Jenna found. And the northern forests were so very, very cold.

They were two weeks out of Kolima, travelling along the northernmost edge of Angara. The green hills and farmlands were gone, replaced with snow and dead forests. The only signs of civilisation were the occasional fishing village by the sides of rivers, which they avoided.

On most days, Jenna could see the ocean in the distance. According to Alex, the seas in this region rarely froze over, even in winter, but farther to the north it was impossible to sail due to the thick ice. This was the region that Saturos and Menardi came from, he told her. A harsh place where only the strong survive. His own home, while by no means an easy place to live, was far less treacherous.

And that was the extent that he spoke of Imil.

All Jenna knew of Imil was that it was the northernmost settlement in Angara, and it stood at the foot of Mercury Lighthouse. It had been founded by the Mercury Clan, the ancient protectors of the lighthouse. Once a great and thriving people, the Mercury Clan now existed as only a small handful of people who carried the title in name only.

And this, she only knew because Kraden told her (which he had apparently taught in his lessons before, not that she could remember anything from those).

Still, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. Here was Alex, a powerful Mercury Adept, who had knowledge of Mercury Lighthouse and some desire to ignite its beacon. He came from a town that was the home of a secret clan of Adepts, whose mission was to keep the lighthouse from being lit.

There was something strangely familiar about that situation…

As they walked alone a road covered in knee-high snow, Jenna stole a glance at her brother. The bruise left on his cheek from before had faded to a mere echo, but it still served as a reminder of the incident from weeks before.

That he'd had the audacity to treat her that way, after what he had done - it told her that he bore no true remorse for his actions.

 _You're not ready yet. Perhaps in time, you'll understand…_

 _There are more important things than you…_

Jenna was not conceited to the point that she believed Weyard revolved around her. But still…

What was so much more important to him than her, that he would leave her alone for years without the knowledge that he lived, that he would betray their home and stay silent while his accomplices abducted her?

There had to be something more to lighting these beacons than what she knew. Something about it that no one was telling her; something beyond the mere promise of power that she was sure the two Proxians were after. No matter how far he might have fallen, Jenna couldn't believe that her brother would do all this just for power.

She stole another quick look at him. His eyes were resolute, determined. Before, she had mistaken his silence for a resignation similar to her own, but she was now doubting whether or not that were true.

There was something about the look in his eyes that bothered her.

She followed the direction of Felix's gaze, and saw what he was looking at: the faint outline of Mercury Lighthouse in the distance.

Of course. They were so close to the first milestone in this twisted journey of theirs, it was no wonder that it was on everyone's minds.

"So what's going to happen when we light the beacon?" Jenna asked, looking to Kraden.

The old sage frowned and looked down, not giving her an answer.

Alex provided one instead. "According to the ancient texts, we will toss the Mercury Star into the beacon, and a light will shine from it so bright that you can see it from the other side of Weyard. After that, powerful Mercury Psynergy will flow forth from the beacon into the world.

"But… as lighting the beacon isn't exactly something that has been done before, we really don't know for certain. We won't know until we do it."

He smiled, and then added, "We'll be the first in history to undertake this task. We're changing the world."

"More like destroying it," Jenna scoffed.

"That remains to be seen," Alex said.

"We're tampering with a force that was never meant to be tampered with," Jenna said. "Unleashing Alchemy may not destroy the world for certain, but what is there to gain by it?"

Alex said nothing, but he looked to the two Proxians ahead.

"They're after power," Jenna said. "You told me before, remember? Their society values power above all else. That's the only reason they're doing this… they couldn't care less about what happens to the world, as long as they can be the strongest in it."

Alex shrugged. "I cannot speak for them. I only know my own reasons for being here, which I do not wish to share at this time. Perhaps another day I will tell you."

Jenna scoffed.

Kraden then said, in his gentle voice, "There is a lot we do not understand about Alchemy. I have studied it my entire life, and my own knowledge of it is passing at best. It is hard to study something that no longer exists in the world."

"What are you saying?" Jenna asked, confused by the sudden return to the previous subject.

"Alex is right; we are about to witness an extraordinary event," he answered. "While unleashing Alchemy may spell the end for the world, the fact remains that we're doing something that no one else in history has. And the scholar in me cannot help but look forward to it."

Felix looked up from his introspective silence, and his eyes met Kraden's for a moment. Something unspoken passed between them.

They continued on in the direction of Imil, and Mercury Lighthouse.

* * *

"TAKE THAT!" Garet shouted as he let loose a stream of flame from his hands.

The fire engulfed the mauler above them, and the massive bear-like beast let out a roar of pain. It was engulfed in flames in mere seconds, transformed from a huge mass of claws and fur to a huge mass of claws, fur, and fire.

But it was still charging towards them, incinerated or not.

"Look out!" Isaac shouted.

The three Adepts scattered just in time as the mauler leapt down from the snow-covered bluff and tore into the ground with single-minded fury. Its claws ripped into the snow with such force that it sent a rain of snow and rocks flying around it.

Isaac landed some distance away, his fall cushioned by the snow. He pushed himself back up to his feet and drew the sword from his back. His reactions was getting faster now, he noticed.

The mauler turned towards Isaac, its eyes red and bloodthirsty. Garet's flames had been mostly put out by the mauler's landing and its savage attack at the ground where they had been standing. Now covered in burns from head-to-toe, the huge bear monster looked more angry than injured.

It started charging towards Isaac.

"Ivan!" Isaac shouted.

The young Jupiter Adept already knew what to do. Isaac felt the rush of Psynergy emanating from nearby, and he raised his sword, praying that Ivan would be fast enough.

He took a few steps back, preparing his own energy as the beast drew near.

The distance between them was closed far too quickly, and Isaac swore. With only one option left to him, he unleashed his Psynergy on the ground at his feet, sending himself flying backwards. The mauler charged right into the blast, swinging claws as huge as daggers at the space Isaac had been only a second before.

Isaac's airborne momentum ended when he collided with a tree.

He let out a pained cry and fell into the snow, feeling the bitter taste of blood in his mouth. For a moment, he feared his back had broken, but with relief he found his arms and legs could still move.

Still, the pain in his back was too great to climb to his feet. He looked up, seeing the mauler as best as he could through the snow in his face.

It was stopped in front of the hole Isaac had created with his explosion, its arms stuck in mid-swing. Though it twitched and struggled a bit, the mauler was stuck in place as though it was bound by a hundred ropes.

Ivan stood nearby, his eyes closed and strained as he fought a mental battle to keep the beast from breaking free.

"Garet, hurry!" Isaac shouted.

But it turned out to be unnecessary, as Garet was already running up to the monster, unbuckling the battleaxe on his back.

One bloody swing later, and the mauler was slain.

"Easy now, there you go," Garet said a moment later as he helped Isaac climb back to his feet. With how much pain his back was in, it took a few minutes just to stand back up.

"That damn thing came out of nowhere," Isaac groaned.

"I'm sorry, Isaac," Ivan said. "If I'd been faster, I could have bound it before it reached you."

Isaac waved his concerns away. As always, Ivan felt responsible for everything that went wrong.

"At least we're almost to Imil," Isaac said. "I'd hate to have to walk all day feeling like this."

The three Adepts looked to the distance, where Mercury Lighthouse stood high in the sky, dominating the horizon.

"It's still not lit," Garet observed.

"Which means we're not too late," Isaac said. "So we can't afford to waste time. Let's go."

After about an hour of slow, painful, and uncomfortable travel, the image of a small town began to appear in the distance. Isaac and company trudged their way through the heavy snow, eager to reach an inn and be out of the cold for the first time in at least a week.

Unsurprisingly, the streets of Imil were empty. The villagers appeared to be in their homes, sitting before fireplaces, judging by the many orange-glowing windows. Save for a single man who was for some reason doing squats, there wasn't a soul to be seen on the streets.

The Adepts approached the man and asked for directions.

"The inn's that way, and the sanctum's over there," he said, pointing in opposite directions for each. "I gotta say, you picked a bad time to come to Imil. The winter cold is going around, and just about everyone has it."

"So why are you out here doing squats then?" Garet asked.

"A full exercise regime is the best way to fight off illness!" the man declared with enthusiasm.

"I'm not sure it works like that…" Ivan muttered.

"Well a positive attitude helps a lot, too! All you need is to believe in yourself, and you can change the world!" the man said, showing far too much excitement than the subject warranted.

"For everyone's sakes, I hope that's true," Isaac said softly to himself. He turned to Garet and Ivan. "You guys go on ahead and get a room at the inn. I'll limp my way over to the sanctum and get my back taken care of."

"Are you sure?" Garet asked. "I can go with you, help you out if you need it. I'm sure Ivan can do the inn stuff on his own."

"No, it's okay. I kind of want some time by myself, actually."

Garet frowned, but he didn't push the issue. He nodded in the direction of the inn, and he and Ivan started off.

"See you in a bit," Ivan said, before disappearing around a turn.

Isaac said a quick word of thanks to the exercising man, and then headed off in the direction of the sanctum.

As he walked, he let out a tired sigh that had nothing to do with the pain in his back. He'd had trouble sleeping of late, the pressure of his task finally starting to weigh on him.

He had to stop the lighting of Mercury Lighthouse. It would mean the death of the people of Kolima, but not allowing it to be lit would be one step towards the end of the world. It was the lesser of two evils; the logical choice.

But no matter how much he reassured himself that it was the right thing to do, his conscience still tormented him for it.

Over his shoulder, the mighty tower of Mercury Lighthouse, now only a few miles away, stood as a reminder of what he now had to do. He'd avoided looking at it ever since it had first become visible on the horizon a few days ago.

It was surreal, how close they were now. It was strange to think that if they succeeded in stopping Saturos and Menardi here, the quest would be over and the world would be saved.

A plan would have been a good idea, but he couldn't think of one. Aside from standing in their way and demanding the return of the stars and their captives.

And when they refused, as he had no doubt they would?

Well of course they would fight.

Could the three of them stop Saturos and Menardi? Would they have to fight Felix and that other man as well? Would he have to kill them to stop them?

He wasn't sure he was prepared for that. The thief he'd accidentally killed in Vault still haunted his conscience, appearing in his nightmares from time to time.

Truth be told, he wasn't ready for any of this.

With a start, Isaac realised he'd arrived at the sanctum. He'd gotten so lost in his thoughts, he'd lost track of where he was. Something that had been happening quite a bit lately.

"There'll be time to think about these things later," he said to himself.

He pushed open the heavy double-doors of the sanctum, which gave a heavy groan at being disturbed. It was dark and cold inside the small stone temple, the only illumination being a few lit candles and a ray of sunlight from the opened doors.

"Er… hello?" Isaac called out.

There was a sound like glass breaking, followed by hurried footsteps. The back door swung open, and a pair of small children, a boy and a girl, came scurrying out.

"H-hello!" said the girl. "Welcome to Imil's sanctum. I'm Megan, and this is Justin. W-we'd be glad to help you with anything you need."

It sounded very rehearsed.

"Hi, I just have some pain in my back I was hoping you could take care of," Isaac told her with a polite smile.

"Certainly. If you could sit at one of these benches…"

As he sat and the two children ran their hands over his back, he made idle conversation with them.

"Are you two the only ones here?"

"No, we're just apprentices," the boy, Justin replied. "Mia is Imil's healer. We learn from her."

"Ah, I see." That made a bit more sense than two children. Still odd though. Usually these sanctums were occupied by bearded old men and bald monks. A girl and two kids was a interesting change.

"With the fever going around, Mia has been very busy tending to the ill," Megan said. "She goes from house to house, bringing medicine and treating them as much as she can. We watch over the sanctum while she's gone."

"Not a lot of people come in here, though-"

"Justin!"

Isaac couldn't help but smile.

"So I take it you don't get many travellers in Imil?"

"Tourists come by during the spring and summer to see Mercury Lighthouse," Justin said. "But during the winter, we don't see anyone."

"So nobody has come through lately?"

"No, just you."

"Are you looking for someone?" Megan asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"Just some friends of mine."

That was a good sign, then. The appearance of Felix's group in a small town like this, especially during the dead of winter, would have been sure to draw a lot of attention. There was a possibility that Isaac was actually ahead of them, which would give him the advantage when the time came for the confrontation.

The faint warmth of healing Psynergy faded away. "That should do it," Megan said. "Try standing up and see how you feel."

Isaac rose slowly to his feet, immediately noticing the absence of pain in his spine. He moved about a bit to test himself, and didn't even feel a pinch.

"Thanks, that's a lot better."

"That's good," Megan said with a smile. "I was a little worried, actually. Mia usually handles more advanced stuff like this. I guess we're getting better!"

Isaac chuckled, though he felt a little bit of retroactive concern.

He handed the two children a few coins for the service. "Well, I'd best get going. My companions are waiting at the inn. Thanks again."

Feeling a lot better, both physically and mentally, Isaac pushed open then sanctum doors and took an eager step outside…

…and charged face-first into a blue-haired girl in a white robe.

* * *

Mercury Lighthouse.

Jenna stared up at the tower in awe. It was a sight unlike anything she'd ever seen. The tower reached up high into the air, so high she could barely see the top. It was crafted out of hand-placed stones that were placed perfectly. Not a single sign of wear or decay showed on it, despite thousands of years of time having passed since it was built.

They stood at the entrance, greeted by a large fountain that was as dry as a bone. Just beyond that stood a large doorway that led into the lighthouse itself.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Alex said, her thoughts no doubt obvious from her expression. "It's tragic to think that the methods used to craft a tower like this were lost long ago."

"You grew up right beside the lighthouse, though," Jenna said. "I'm sure you're used to seeing it."

"On the contrary, access to Mercury Lighthouse is forbidden to anyone in the village," Alex said. "Even though there is no one left to enforce those laws, we were still expected to follow them. Old traditions die hard, and the Mercury clan took pride in how old its were."

Alex's eyes were somewhere else as he said this. Jenna searched his features, and saw just the slightest bit of tension in his usually stoic face. Whatever it was that had led him to betray his home, it had left a lot of bitterness to even threaten to crack the mask he wore.

"Try to take in the sights as we go through," Saturos urged them. "It'd be best if we took care of this as quickly as possible. In-and-out."

"What does the mighty Saturos have to be afraid of?" Jenna mocked.

Menardi, who stood beside her fellow Proxian, narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Watch yourself, girl. I'll cut that tongue of yours out if you don't learn how to hold it."

Jenna glanced at her brother, who stood some distance away, examining some runes with Kraden. With Felix around, she didn't believe a single threat Menardi made to her.

Still, she did not retort to this. No sense in pushing her luck, after all.

"Saturos' desire to be done with this quickly is not unjustified," Alex said. "This is, after all, the elemental lighthouse of Mercury, while he is an Adept of Mars. Do you feel it as well, Jenna? That slight sense of discomfort?"

Come to think of it, she had been feeling a bit uneasy since arriving at the lighthouse. She'd just written it off as a side effect of her brother's cooking.

"And there is another reason as well," Alex continued. "When I undo the barrier blocking entry to the lighthouse, I'm sure every Adept for miles is going to see it. And I know for a fact that there's at least on Adept in Imil who will be rushing here to stop us."

That only brought up more questions, but Jenna knew Alex well enough by now to know he wasn't going to say any more. He loved to drop little hints of things in conversation; just enough to get one curious. But when you tried to pry more out of him, he evaded giving an answer.

Especially when it came to himself.

"Exactly," Saturos said. "So once we're inside, we'll be racing against time. If we aren't fast enough, we will have to fight our way out. And while I have no doubt we can, our mission is too important to take such risks."

Saturos then shouted, "Felix!"

Jenna's brother came running to Saturos like a well-trained dog, with Kraden following right behind.

Saturos reached within his cloak, and then handed Felix two of the mythril bags. Felix took them and tucked them safely away on his person.

Jenna knew when not to ask questions, so she said nothing. But she still exchanged a glance with Kraden in reaction to this. He looked as baffled as her.

Up until now, Saturos had held onto those bags as though his life depended on them. He never even let Menardi hold them. To hand them to Felix of all people…

But it was only two of them. No doubt Saturos still had the Mercury Star on him.

"Let's go," he said curtly.

As they walked past the empty fountain, Jenna asked Alex, "So you've never actually been inside the lighthouse at all?"

"I have," he answered. "Not as a child, though. It took a while before anyone who could stop me had died. After that, my curiosity was just too much. But before then I had read many books on the lighthouses, and what I found inside wasn't far from what I expected."

"Is that what led you to be part of this mission?"

He gave an amused smile. "I suppose you'll see once we light that beacon."

As always, he deflected away from any questions about his thoughts and feelings.

Still, that told Jenna quite a bit. Alex had been forbidden from going inside Mercury Lighthouse his whole life, so that had only made his desire to do so all the stronger. Growing up with Garet, Jenna was familiar with the concept of the forbidden cookie jar; Garet had always found a way to break every rule, if only because he wanted to do the things he wasn't allowed to.

Had something similar driven her brother to betray Vale? The rules they had grown up with, to never climb Mt. Aleph or enter Sol Sanctum, were no different than Alex's.

It was clear enough that Felix was not a captive the same way she and Kraden were. So whatever it was, Felix had a reason to be helping them.

What lies had they filled his head with in the three years he had been their captive?

They stopped before the door, and Jenna could feel Psynergetic energy forming a barrier before it.

"You might want to shield your eyes," Alex advised them. His energy began to gather. "This is going to be bright."

* * *

"I'm so sorry!"

The impact having knocked them both off their feet, Isaac found himself on his back in the snow just outside the doorway of the sanctum.

He was, at the very least, thankful that he'd gotten his back healed up before this had happened. Otherwise he'd have been in a great deal of pain.

The girl was back on her feet and was kneeling at Isaac's side before he had even registered what had happened.

"No, no, I wasn't paying any attention…"

"Are you injured?" she asked, concerned. "If you are, please say so. I'm a healer."

Isaac blinked a few times until the world stopped spinning, and he took a second look at this girl.

She was beautiful, strikingly so, with long blue hair bound in a ponytail. She was dressed in several layers of heavy white robes. Her eyes, as blue as her hair, were wide with concern for the stranger she'd just bumped into.

"You're Mia, aren't you?" Isaac asked.

She blinked, caught off guard. "Er… yes. How did you know that?"

"I just met your apprentices."

"Oh, I see. Um… so, are you hurt, or…?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine." With a push and a small groan, Isaac climbed up to his feet.

"That's a relief," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry, I really wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

"I guess neither of us were," Isaac said.

"You're a traveller? Did you just arrive in Imil?"

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, only a few minutes ago, actually."

"Ah, I see," Mia said. "I was going around town, tending to sick townsfolk. I saw two young men at the inn. I take they're friends of yours?"

"Yeah."

Mia frowned. "Well, I welcome you to Imil, though I must admit you picked a bad time to come here. There's a bad fever going around town at the moment."

"We won't be here long." Isaac glanced at Mercury Lighthouse in the distance. "We've only come to take care of something."

Mia followed the direction of his gaze, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You have business at the lighthouse?"

"I do," he said carefully.

Mia took a step away from him. "You should know that entry to Mercury Lighthouse is forbidden. Only we of the Mercury clan can enter anyway, as there is a seal blocking access."

Isaac gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I don't wish to enter the lighthouse. We're actually here to do the same thing as you; to keep some people from getting inside."

"You are?" Her suspicion wavered a bit, replaced with curiosity. "Who are you, exactly? You're not… an Adept, are you?"

"I am. My companions and I came from Vale, at the foot of Mt. Aleph."

Well, Ivan wasn't from Vale, but there was no need to get technical.

Mia's eyes grew wide. "Mt. Aleph! My father always told me there were other Adepts there!"

"If your duty is to protect Mercury Lighthouse, then it's good fortune that we ran into each other," Isaac said. "We can work together. Why don't you come back with me to the inn, and you can meet my companions? There's a lot we should discuss."

Mia hesitated. "Hmm. It isn't that I don't believe you, it's just…"

"Just what?"

She never got to answer. Just as she was opening her mouth to speak, a powerful blue light emanated from the direction of Mercury Lighthouse, and a wave of Psynergy passed over them both.

Isaac's heart skipped a beat, thinking that the beacon had just been lit, but when he turned to the tower, the light was gone.

"What was that?!" he asked.

"It can't be…" Mia said in disbelief. "Only I can… No… Alex?!"

Before Isaac could say another word, she took off running in the direction of Mercury Lighthouse.

"Wait!" he shouted after her, but she either didn't hear him, or didn't care.

"Damn it…" he whispered. He started after her, though she was already so far ahead of him that there was no chance he would catch up with her.

It had to be Felix's group. They had been ahead of him after all. They just hadn't stopped in Imil, or they had stayed hidden the whole time.

If Mia ran to the lighthouse by herself and confronted them, they'd kill her. Isaac had no doubt of that. There was no chance a healer would survive a battle alone against those two.

As he drew near the inn, the front door swung open and Garet and Ivan popped out.

"What in the world was that?!" Garet demanded.

"No time to explain!" Isaac shouted. "Come on!"

* * *

At Mercury Lighthouse's entrance, they were greeted by an empty fountain.

"The Hermes' Water," Ivan observed, short of breath from running. "Long since dried up."

"If we don't hurry, it'll be flowing again," Isaac said. "Along with the power of Mercury."

And yet, if he failed, at least Tret and the people of Kolima would live. There was a silver lining there.

No, he'd already made up his mind. He would think on it no more.

They could not fail.

"I don't see anyone out here," Garet said. "She must already be inside."

"We have to hurry or she's gonna get herself killed," Isaac said. "Come on."

Taking no time to rest, Isaac started up the stairs, with Garet and Ivan behind him.

"You're sure it's Felix and them?" Garet asked as they ran through the open doorway.

"She shouted, 'Alex!' as she ran off," Isaac said. "It's been a while, but wasn't Alex the name of that guy who was with Saturos and them back in Sol Sanctum?"

"The blue-haired guy who was floating around and teleporting and shit?" Garet said. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was Alex."

Isaac almost tripped as a realisation struck him, something that should have been obvious. "Ah!"

Garet and Ivan stopped behind him. "What is it?" Ivan asked.

"Mia has blue hair," he told them.

Garet blinked. "Why would that… Oh."

"Did anyone else in this town have blue hair?" Ivan asked.

"No one at the inn did," Garet said.

"That explains a few things," Isaac said. "But we can figure it out later. C'mon, we can't stop now!"

He started off again, and Garet grumbled something about not being able to catch his breath.

They ran through long corridors of slightly blue-tinted stone, with torches emanating flickering light from flames that never went out. Before long they found themselves going up stairs, and running alongside pools of water. Thankfully the path was mostly linear, so they didn't waste any time navigating.

Finally, they found Mia in a room with small waterfalls running down from the floor above, disappearing into steel grates.

"Mia!" Isaac shouted.

She stopped in mid-step, spinning around on heel to face them in surprise. "You followed me here?"

At that moment, a shape burst out of one of the waterfalls and moved towards Mia.

"Look out!"

She jumped out of the way, moving with surprising speed for someone wearing such heavy robes. Her attacker swung a blade and missed, and as it turned to face her, they got a good look at it.

It was a lizard that stood on two legs and at the height of a man. It held a axe in one hand, and wore several pieces of armour on its scaled body.

"What is that thing?" Garet exclaimed.

The lizard man was moving again, running towards Mia across the polished floor.

Mia's Psynergy surged, and she raised her hands and fired a stream of sharp icicles at the monster. A few missed, but most found their mark, piercing the beast's arms, legs, and chest. It let out a cry and stumbled, green blood dripping from its wounds.

But just as soon, it was moving again, now hissing in anger at being attacked. Mia started backing away, gathering up her Psynergy again, but the lizard man was quickly closing the distance.

Isaac drew his sword, and beside him, Garet took out his axe. Ivan stayed back, raising his Shaman's Rod and preparing his Psynergy.

A bolt of lightning struck the lizard man, knocking it back a bit and ending the momentum of its advance. It didn't do much damage, but it likely saved Mia's life, as she was able to put some more distance between herself and the monster in the meantime.

Isaac and Garet charged past her and met the beast face-on.

Isaac had a few seconds on Garet, so he reached the monster first. He swung his sword, but the lizard man moved with surprising agility, sidestepping the attack.

Caught off-guard by the sudden movement, Isaac didn't have time to react to its counterattack. He moved to parry the attack with his sword, but he wasn't quick enough. The lizard man's hand axe struck his side.

Thankfully, his armour prevented it from being a fatal blow. Still, the impact knocked the wind out of his lungs, and it was all he could do to stumble away from the beast.

He raised his sword, expecting the monster to advance on him, but it did not move. Looking down, he saw its feet stuck fast to the floor by ice.

Garet brought his axe down and the lizard man blocked the swing with its own blade.

This was his chance, Isaac realised. He forced himself back to his feet, despite the shortness in his breath.

Isaac swung his sword once more, this time with nothing to stop him. The steel cut right through the lizard man's arm, the monster letting out a scream of pain as green ichor sprayed out from the wound.

Freed from the parry, Garet drew back his axe, and then swung once more in a powerful blow. The heavy blade struck the lizard man's chest and buried deep into its ribs.

It fell to the floor, dead.

"Phew," Garet said. He turned to Isaac. "You alright?"

"Kill-stealer," Isaac muttered.

Mia and Ivan joined them a moment later.

"Thank you," Mia said gratefully. "I'm not sure I could have handled that creature on my own."

"Where's your weapon?" Garet asked.

"I didn't exactly have time to prepare," she said. "That light meant that someone is already in here, on their way up. I'm sorry but there isn't any time to waste. I have to go!"

She started to run off again.

"You're talking about Alex, right?" Isaac called after her.

She stopped once more, and turned back to him. "You know Alex?"

"He's not alone," Isaac told her. "There's others with him. Powerful warriors. You need our help."

Mia frowned. "How do you know this?"

"There's too much to explain," he said. "You're right, though. There isn't any time to waste. If we're going to stop them, we have to hurry. But you can't do it alone. We have to work together. All I ask is that you trust us."

Mia wasted only a few seconds to think about it.

"I trust you," she said with a smile. "Come on, the aerie isn't far. We have to hurry if we're going to stop them."

Mia led the way through the rest of the lighthouse.

* * *

 **A/N** : _I always remembered having lots of trouble with the maulers and the lizard man at this point in the game. I always wanted to get Mia before doing Kolima Forest, so I would take my underleveled party up north and struggle my way through until I got her. Was it worth it for a few extra lines of dialogue? No, probably not. But it made those two monsters stand out for me, thus leading to their inclusion in the story._

 _Ah, and Mia's apprentices. I actually had to look up their names. Or rather, Justin's name. Megan's name I remembered, as I had written a rather crazy scene with her in the Persistence of Loss, where she and Garet are at a pub and she smashes a bottle over Garet's head. It makes sense in context, I swear._

 _Speaking of apprentices, I'd like to point something out. In the game, one of the villagers says something about Alex being Mia's old apprentice. This is actually a mistranslation. Alex was Mia's father's apprentice. It's a little bit of misinformation that pops up from time to time in fanworks, and I'd like to do my little bit in clearing it up. It's not particularly egregious but it does have a bit of an influence on one's perception of Mia and Alex's dynamic. Of course there's a rich history of vastly different interpretations of those two, seeing as we didn't even know they were cousins until the release of Dark Dawn. It makes me wonder if people wrote fics shipping Luke and Leia before Return of the Jedi came out?_

 _I originally planned to have more scenes of the exploration of Mercury Lighthouse, but I didn't want the chapter to run too long after how long the last one was. And as there wasn't really much interesting to cover aside from Mia using Ply to make the waterfall flow backwards, I didn't feel bad cutting it. I've seen some novelisations of games before that covered every single puzzle and room of every dungeon, and it really baffled me that anyone could actually enjoy reading that, much less writing it._

 _And besides, I'm sure everyone is more interested in getting to what happens next._  
 _Next chapter: Dun-dun-dun-dun, DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!_

 _(that's supposed to be the first few notes of Saturos' battle theme, by the way)_


	12. Betrayal

_**A/N:** Once again, fresh off the press. Ignore any typos and continuity errors, I'll fix them later._

* * *

Chapter XII

Betrayal

* * *

The winds atop the Mercury aerie were cold and harsh, blowing around the Adepts with such a ferocity that they half-feared they could be pushed over the edge by their force. They shivered, and took their first few steps off the elevator that has brought them up, and immediately saw what they feared the most.

Saturos stood in the centre of the aerie, Menardi at his side; their black cloaks billowing in the wind. A few steps behind them stood Felix, Jenna, and Kraden, shivering and watching in silence as the Proxians waited…

For what? What were they waiting for? Why hadn't they lit the beacon yet?

"Who… are these people?" Mia said quietly, though there was no need to, as the wind was so loud that ever Isaac, who stood right beside her, strained to hear.

"The thieves," he answered. "The ones we've come to stop."

"I thought Alex was with them."

"He was before," Garet said. "Back in Sol Sanctum."

"We can figure out where he went later," Isaac said. "Right now we have a chance to stop them. They haven't noticed us yet. If we move quickly enough…"

The others nodded in understanding. Not wasting a moment more, they moved away from the elevator, walking in quick but cautious steps towards the group of five in the centre of the aerie.

On the floor at Saturos' feet, carved perfectly in the cerulean stones that made up the tower, was a large well-like hole, which reached down into the tower, farther than could be seen. Doubtless, this was the point where the Elemental Star was to be thrown inside, the act which would light the beacon.

Isaac heart was pounding in his chest. Just a few steps more… After these long, difficult months of travel, they were so close to ending it all. They just needed a few seconds more…

They were but a dozen or so steps away when Jenna turned her head just enough to catch sight of them. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she made a visible effort to contain herself; so as to not give them away.

Unfortunately, it was not enough. Her brother noticed her surprise, and followed her gaze to see what had caught her attention.

"Isaac!" shouted Felix.

Immediately, everyone was moving. Felix pushed Jenna back, standing between her and Isaac's group. Kraden stumbled backwards in shock. Weapons were drawn by everyone.

"Damn it!" Saturos cursed. He turned away from them, facing the well once more, and reaching within his cloak.

"Stop him!" Isaac shouted. "Don't let him light the beacon!"

They moved, their weapons in hand, ready to cut down Saturos before he could throw the Mercury Star into the well. But their approach was cut short by the wide swing of a large scythe. Menardi, who now stood before the others, barred their path. Isaac and his companions were forced to halt in their tracks to avoid being bisected by Menardi's blade.

And that was all the time Saturos needed.

One moment, they were watching in shocked disbelief as the small blue sphere of the Mercury Star left Saturos' hand and disappeared into the darkness of the well.

And then, a second later, they were binded by a pillar of light that shot out from within the lighthouse.

The tower shook, or perhaps the earth itself, and the Adepts grabbed one another's arms and shoulders to keep from being thrown aside.

They all watched in awe, their feud forgotten for the moment, as the light of alchemy reached out into the sky, parting clouds in its wake, and stretching on out of sight.

At long last, the beam of light faded, and the trembling stopped. A fainter light glowed from within the well, growing stronger as something floated up and out from within the lighthouse.

A massive, glowing sphere of blue energy, spinning and turning within itself. It emanated a powerful blue light, casting everything at the aerie in a faint blue hue.

And the Psynergetic energy that pulsed from it was incredible. More than Isaac had ever felt. Even the oppressive aura that the Proxians cast was dwarfed by it.

"The beacon of Mercury…" Kraden said, in a soft, awed voice. "I never thought I would live to see such a wonder…"

"No!" Mia cried out. "It can't be!"

Saturos finally turned away from the beacon and faced them. "Now that that's done with… We can talk."

As if waking from a daydream, Isaac and the others remembered the situation and quickly put some distance between themselves and the other group.

Menardi stepped back as well, relaxing the pose of her scythe, but not putting it away. Kraden returned to his feet, and Felix took a step away from Jenna, who looked to Isaac regretfully.

"Isaac, I'm sorry, I-"

"I'm happy to see you again, Jenna," he interrupted. "I've missed you. I'm glad to see you're okay."

She gave a small, sad smile.

"Jenna," Garet said. "They haven't hurt you, have they?"

She shook her head. "No. No, I just-"

"You shouldn't have followed us, Isaac," Felix said, his eyes cold and narrow. "They'll kill you for trying to stop us. You should have stayed in Vale."

Isaac answered only with a glare of his own.

"Don't be so certain, Felix," Saturos said, walking away from the beacon and standing at Menardi's side. "Things don't have to be that way. Now that Isaac and his friends are here, we can finish what we started in Sol Sanctum."

Addressing Isaac, he continued, "It is good that you escaped from Sol Sanctum's collapse. It would have been unfortunate for all if the Mars Star had been lost within the mountain. Recovering it would have been difficult.

"I see you picked up some new companions as well. You have grown stronger, I can see it in the way you carry yourself. Adventure suits you far better than life in a quiet village like Vale."

"Enough of this," Isaac said. "Give us back Jenna and Kraden."

"Of course, they can leave with you in peace," Saturos said. "All we ask is that you give us the Mars Star in exchange."

"We don't have it," Isaac said. "The elders of Vale decided it would be safer to keep it there."

"Hmm." Saturos exchanged a glance with Menardi. "Is that so? You had to have known that we didn't abduct your friends for the sake of travel company. Why would you think we took them, if not to use them as leverage? And you would come after us, without the very thing you know we want from you? While leaving that very item back at your home, surrounded only by your loved ones? Do not insult my intelligence."

"We could always just kill you and take the star," Menardi said, "if you're going to repay our generosity with lies."

Isaac bit his lip and clenched his fists.

"You call this generosity?!" Garet exclaimed. "You kidnapped them against their will! You're monsters!"

"We do not deny that," Menardi said, her lips curling into a wicked grin. "We are monsters unlike anything your nightmares could ever conjure up. And believe me, I would enjoy nothing more right now than to swing my scythe and separate your head from your shoulders. But we are not incapable of mercy. Consider this: we could have easily killed your friends once we were some distance away from Mt. Aleph, and hid their bodies in a ditch somewhere. You would have continued to chase us, unaware that they were dead. And when you caught up with us, we could just as easily have killed you. It would have made our trip a lot easier.

She beckoned to Felix, and said, "On that note, we could have killed him as well, when we found him three years ago in that river. You seem to think we're nothing but a bunch of mindless, bloodthirsty dogs, but how many lives have you watched us take?"

"You killed my father," Isaac said.

Saturos cocked an eyebrow. "When was this?"

"The storm you caused in Vale, when you failed to enter Sol Sanctum the first time. It sent a boulder falling from the mountain, and it struck my father and killed him. He was only trying to save lives that night, and he died for it."

Isaac pointed to Jenna, and said, "But that's nothing compared to what you took from her. She lost both of her parents, and her brother. And while it turns out that he didn't die after all, you can't go back in time and tell her that during the three years she was alone. When she couldn't sleep from all the nightmares she was having! And even if you could bring some comfort to her, you can't magically bring back the three lives you took that night."

Jenna bowed her head, and Felix looked to her, an unreadable expression on his face.

Saturos started to say, "Listen to me-"

But Isaac wasn't done yet. "You don't care who you hurt, as long as you can get what you want, right? And all you want is power. Well if you light the other lighthouses, you're going to get your power, and you're going to hurt a lot of people in the process. That's why we're here to stop you!"

Saturos' mouth was a tight, thin line, and his eyes were narrowed, burning red with barely-restrained fury. "You dumb boy. You think you know so damn much. You think you've got it all figured out, don't you?"

"Forget it, Saturos," Menardi told him. "We tried doing this that way once, remember? The wisest of them would not listen to us. What makes you think a child would? He's made up his mind already."

Saturos closed his eyes and drew in a long breath.

"I'll only make the offer one more time," Saturos said in a levelled voice. "Give us the Mars Star, and you can leave with Jenna and Kraden. Refuse, and we will take it from you."

"Isaac, wait."

Everyone turned to the unexpected voice joining in the conversation. Kraden walked towards them slowly, almost hesitantly.

"Kraden?" Isaac asked. "What is it?"

"Please, take his offer," Kraden urged him. "This… this is not worth losing your lives over. Please, just give him the Mars Star and leave with Jenna. I don't want to see any of you hurt."

"Kraden, what about the lighthouses? We can't see them lit. Alchemy's return could destroy Weyard."

"It may, and it may not," Kraden said. "We cannot know for sure, and it should not fall upon children to take that responsibility."

"We can't leave it up to them, they-"

"Kraden, aren't you coming with us?" Garet asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You said, 'leave with Jenna'. We came here for both of you."

The alchemy sage hesitated.

"Kraden…" Isaac said.

"I'm sorry, Isaac," Kraden said. "And you, Garet. This isn't how I wanted this all to go. But… I have come to a decision. I am not their prisoner anymore. I am with them willingly from this moment on. I want to see their journey through to the end."

"Kraden, no…" Garet said. "That can't be true…"

"I'm sorry, but it is." Kraden would not meet their eyes. He looked over to Felix, and their eyes met for a moment. "I had been considering it for some time, but it wasn't until I saw the Mercury beacon rise that I realised I could not deny it any longer. I have spent my entire life studying the wonders of alchemy, but I have never seen a single demonstration of its power… until now.

"I am an old man, and I don't know how many years I have left in me. Before I die, I want to see alchemy, in its truest form, returned to Weyard."

Kraden's gaze caught sight of Jenna for a moment. Tears ran down her cheeks, her eyes hurt and betrayed.

He looked down at the floor, ashamed.

Garet turned away, shaking with anger. Isaac only felt a sense of numbness. He wasn't shocked. Hurt, perhaps, but not shocked. Because he had seen this coming. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but he'd suspected it nonetheless.

The words of the conversation with the Great Healer echoes in his head…

" _Kraden has been good to Vale, but his ideas were too progressive. As an alchemy sage, he might not be opposed to the idea of alchemy's return, in spite of the dangers it would pose. In fact, he may not be a captive of these people very long - he might become a willing accomplice."_

" _Kraden wouldn't do that! He wouldn't go along with the people who tricked us and kidnapped Jenna!"_

" _Do not be so certain. Kraden often spoke to us of the wonders of the Lost Age, as he no doubt did to you. His passion for such a dangerous force was what motivated us not to allow him too deep into Sol Sanctum. He was a friend to us all, but we couldn't be sure what he would do if he knew of the existence of the Elemental Stars."_

Isaac had refused to believe it was possible when the healer had first suggested it. But as time passed, the idea grew more plausible to him.

Even now, knowing it was true, he still didn't want to believe it.

"Isaac?" Ivan said quietly. "Garet? What do we do?"

Isaac turned to Kraden. "You wanted me to give Saturos the star. You were going to wait until after I had handed it over to tell us this. You were using Jenna as a bargaining chip, just like they were."

Kraden flinched at the last sentence. "That's not-"

"Not the way you thought about it, but it was still the outcome you wanted, right?"

Kraden looked to the floor, and then nodded slowly.

"You're just as much a traitor as he is," he said, pointing to Felix.

"I… I suppose I am," Kraden said sadly. "Forgive me."

"Go back with the others," Saturos ordered.

Without complaint, Kraden walked back over to where Felix and Jenna were standing.

"Well?" Menardi asked. "Are you going to take the sage's advice and give us the star?"

"Like hell I am," Isaac spat. "We're taking Jenna, Kraden, and the remaining Elemental Stars back to Vale."

"As stubborn and single-minded as your elders, I see," Menardi said. She grinned. "Fine. I'll be more than happy to slaughter you in front of the girl." Her hands tightened on her scythe.

"No," Saturos said to her suddenly. "Menardi, you take the others and leave the lighthouse."

"What?" For the first time, Menardi looked confused. "Saturos, you want to face them by yourself?"

"We've wasted enough time here already. I can handle these four. Get out of here. I'll catch up."

"Very well. Be careful."

Menardi returned her scythe to her back and joined Felix, Jenna, and Kraden. "Time to go."

Jenna hesitated, looking to Isaac.

"What?" Menardi asked. "You want to make a break for it? Go run and hide behind your man? Try it and I'll cut you down before you take three steps."

Felix glared at her. "If you touch her…"

"You'll do what? Die with her?" Menardi scoffed. "Her safety was only guaranteed until we have the Mars Star. Which Saturos will have with him when he rejoins us, taken off the boy's corpse. We don't have any need of her anymore, so if she does not cooperate-"

"You'll need me at Venus Lighthouse," Felix interrupted. "And you know I won't help you if you lay a hand on her."

Menardi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "There are other Venus Adepts in the world."

Her hands moved back to the handle of her scythe, hovering over it, ready to draw in an instant. Likewise, Felix's hand waited anxiously over the sheathed sword at his hip. A few tense seconds passed.

"No need to fight over this," Jenna said, with a bright smile on her face. "I'll come along willingly."

"Oh? Is that right"

"Yeah. I have nothing to worry about. Because Isaac and Garet are going to defeat Saturos, and they'll follow us and take care of you, as well."

Menardi laughed. "We'll see about that. Come on, let's go."

The tension gone, Felix relaxed his hand. Menardi and Jenna walked over to the elevator, and Felix placed his hand on Kraden's shoulder.

"Let's go."

Kraden nodded, and they all boarded the elevator. Jenna, her eyes locked on Isaac, said a silent goodbye as the elevator descended, its ancient gears shifting, and they disappeared into the lighthouse's interior.

Isaac watched her go, turning back to Saturos only when she was gone.

"I'm surprised you didn't make a fuss over her leaving," Saturos said.

"I'll see her again," Isaac answered. "She knows that, too. We'll win here, and we'll catch up with them. You, on the other hand…"

"Pfeh! You're awfully confident," Saturos said with a smirk. "But the gap in our skills is too much for mere confidence to secure your victory. Even with four of you, you have no chance."

Thinking on that, Isaac turned back to his companions.

"I can't promise we're going to win this fight," he said to them. "I was only speaking for myself earlier, not all of us. If any of you want to leave…"

"I'm not going anywhere," Garet said. "I want to save Jenna just as much as you do. Maybe more."

"I doubt that," Isaac said, smiling in spite of the situation. He turned to Ivan. "What about you, Ivan? You haven't seen what this guy is capable of. His abilities are beyond anything we've ever faced. If you don't want to risk your life over this…"

"I came this far, didn't I?" he said. "I wouldn't leave you to face this guy on your own."

Isaac hadn't expected Ivan to leave, either. The boy had demonstrated surprising loyalty and bravery in their travels so far. But he had to make the offer anyway.

Still, there was one of them that he did not quite know yet. He turned to Mia, who had been silent since the sight of the beacon being lit. Her eyes were elsewhere. "…And you, Mia?"

She blinked at being addressed, seeming to wake from a trance. "Yes?"

"You're not involved in any of this. You don't need to be dragged into a conflict you have nothing to do with. You should leave, before we start to fight."

She shook her head. "No, Isaac. That isn't true. I am the last of the Mercury Clan, and protecting the lighthouse is my duty. Or rather, it was, until I failed at it several minutes ago. I followed you up here to stop these people from lighting the beacon. I was ready to fight the moment I entered the tower."

"You don't even have a weapon…"

"I am an Adept, armed with the powers of Mercury. I need no weapon."

Isaac hesitated. Standing there in a white robe, still devastated from failing in her duty, the healer looked frail and vulnerable. The idea of her joining in a fight with them, especially against someone as dangerous as Saturos…

"Are you really sure about that? This man is powerful, more so than any enemy we've ever faced. That lizard creature we fought earlier was a walk in the park compared to what we're about to go up against."

Mia smiled. "You seemed more confident a moment ago, when you were facing him."

"Well…"

"You hate them because they took your friend from you, right? Well, just now they took something from me. They took away my only duty in life; to protect the people of Imil and ensure the beacon of Mercury Lighthouse was never lit. I failed to keep the promise I made to my father, which I swore to him on his deathbed." Her eyes glistened under the blue light as she spoke of her father. "Can you really ask me to turn away now?"

Isaac nodded in acceptance. He had underestimated just how much this had meant to her. "No, I suppose I can't."

Turning back to Saturos, Isaac drew his sword from the sheath on his back. "Then there's nothing else to discuss. Now we fight."

Saturos scoffed. "So be it."

With no further pretence, Saturos attacked. He moved with the speed of lightning, drawing his blade from the sheath at his waist, and bringing it down upon Isaac.

Though Isaac reacted fast enough to block the strike with his own sword, the sheer force behind the swing was far more than he expected. The impact sent a painful shock wave through his arms, and sent him stumbling backwards. He was just barely able to keep his balance.

But Saturos was only getting started. A second attack came on the echoes of the first, and Isaac had only a fraction of a second to protect himself from it. This second stroke did not have the same sheer power behind it, so it did not send Isaac stumbling away, but the impact of the blades meeting was still intense. Saturos had more strength than an ordinary human should.

Garet came up on Saturos from the side, swinging his huge battleaxe at the Proxian's unguarded side. But Saturos was prepared. He turned in place without breaking the stride of his attacks on Isaac, blocking Garet's axe and sending its swing astray. The massive axe, swung at Garet's full strength, still had less force behind it than Saturos' sword.

The attacks continued, now directed at both Adepts. Even with his attention divided between them, Saturos still gave Isaac no relief, his attacks powerful and relentless.

It was less a battle and more an onslaught that Isaac was desperately trying to survive.

A lightning bolt came from somewhere, and struck Saturos full on the back. His only reaction was a slight flinch. The attacks continued, Saturos' flow uninterrupted by Ivan's attack.

Damn, Isaac thought. He had known Saturos was strong, but this was impossible. No human being was capable of this…

Garet let out a cry of pain as the very tip of Saturos' blade made it past his defences and slashed through the shoulder of his shirt, drawing blood.

"Garet, back off!" Isaac shouted. That axe of his was too slow to keep up with Saturos' swift sword swings. If he stayed in the fray, especially wounded…

"Over here, Garet!" Mia called out. Isaac could already feel her Psynergy gathering.

Garet retreated, moving quickly away from Saturos. Once more, Isaac was alone with him.

There was a flash of excitement in Saturos' eyes as he renewed his assault on Isaac. The rush of combat, without the fear of defeat being a possibility. Saturos was certain of his victory, and he was enjoying this, taking his time with them.

And Isaac didn't have much faith that he was wrong. He'd known that Saturos was powerful - he'd known that since the moment he'd first crossed path with the Proxians - but he'd expected them to at least have a chance.

From afar, Ivan tried another tactic. He gathered up his energy again and cast Halt, the Psynergy that had frozen the mauler earlier that day.

But Saturos was too fast for that. He easily sidestepped the invisible binds of Ivan's Psynergy, which tightened around empty air.

No, that move wouldn't work on an enemy like Saturos. If they could get him stuck in place long enough to bind him, Isaac could just attack him and end the fight there. He wasn't like the mauler, mindlessly attacking the first target in sight, or the lizard man, too dumb to evade a trap like ice on the floor. Saturos was too fast, too strong, too smart; tactics that worked on simple monsters wouldn't work on him. Ivan's support attacks were ineffective, Garet was too slow to match him, and Mia had no weapon. Only Isaac could match him in combat, and even then he was struggling not to take a hit. If he made even the briefest mistakes, and that sword made it past his defences…

Suddenly, he had an idea. It was risky, far too risky. But he needed a way to break Saturos' relentless attacks. If he tried nothing, he would lost sooner or later anyway.

"Ivan!" Isaac shouted. "Can you read my mind from over there?"

"Um, yeah I think so… But why would-"

"Just do it! I have a plan!"

Isaac felt Ivan's Psynergies focusing, and he concentrated enough to send out his own. During their travels, they had discovered that Ivan could read an Adept's thoughts from afar, as long as he could reach their Psynergies, unlike ordinary people, who he needed physical contact with. It was difficult to focus his thoughts on his plan while still locked in combat with Saturos, but he managed somehow. He had no other choice.

It worked. "Isaac, you can't! That's-"

"No time to discuss it, Ivan! Just do it!"

Saturos' eyes narrowed in suspicion. His attacks grew just the slightest bit slower and defencive, as he anticipated whatever it was Isaac was preparing.

When nothing immediately happened, Saturos continued his onslaught.

Isaac glanced to the others, and saw they were ready.

"Okay, now!"

He suddenly dropped his sword, and allowed Saturos' blade to plunge through the gaps in his armour, piercing the flesh of his side.

It hurt. Far more than anything else Isaac had ever felt in his life. He saw white, and heard himself choking out a pained cry. But he couldn't allow himself to focus on that; his friends lives depended on him. If he failed now, they would all die.

Saturos' eyes were wide with shock, and he tried to pull his blade back. But Isaac's hands were clasped hard around his wrists.

The Proxian drew his free hand back to punch Isaac, but at that moment Garet came up from behind him and put him in an armlock.

"Gah! What the-?!"

"Hurry, Ivan!" Garet shouted.

Saturos threw his head back, ramming Garet in the face with the back of his skull. Garet exclaimed in pain, and blood ran from his nose, but he did not release his hold.

Saturos' sword came free from Isaac's side, and he let out a gasp and fell to his knees. His hand covered the wound, but it did nothing to slow the flow of red blood.

And then Mia was there, at his side, her hands over his. Warm energy flowed from her, and he felt the wound slowly closing. Not enough to completely heal the damage, but enough to stop the bleeding and dull the pain, at least.

"Thank you," he managed.

"Of course," Mia answered with a warm smile.

At that moment, Saturos broke free of Garet's grip and pushed him backwards. The Proxian, now angry, drew back his blade to strike down the unarmed Garet…

And stopped in mid-swing.

Ivan stood now far away, his eyes shut tight in concentration. Saturos trembled within the binds. He tried to move, and found that he could, were it not for his arm, which was stuck in mid-air as though encased in concrete.

Ivan did not have the strength to hold Saturos with his Psynergy, but halting only his sword arm was possible.

Still, even that was not enough. It would only be a matter of moments before he broke free. Already, his shaking was growing stronger, threatening to shatter Ivan's binds on him.

And Saturos himself knew this well enough. "Do you really think something like this can disarm me?"

"Nope," Garet said with a smirk. "But this will!"

Garet tossed something into the air - Saturos' dagger, which Garet had swiped from his belt - and Mia moved to catch it. She ran to where Saturos stood, and drove the dagger into his arm. She then fled as quickly as she could, taking the dagger with her; just in time to get away before Ivan's hold broke.

Saturos' right arm dropped limp at his side, blood running down in red lines, and his sword clattered on the stones of the aerie. Mia had known just where to stab him to paralyse the limb, knowing more than any of them about human physiology.

Isaac had taken a gamble with that assumption, but thankfully he had been right; if Mia had just guessed where to stab him it may have still worked, but it may also have not.

Even so, the battle was no yet over. Saturos was disarmed, but not defeated.

"Clever," he said, his left hand holding his limp right. "You make up for your lack of skill by fighting smart. Still, a less-hesitant warrior would have simply taken that axe and lopped my arm right off. Even fighting for your lives, you're still holding back. And that is why someone like you cannot beat someone like me."

"I think we're doing pretty well, actually," Garet said, trying to wipe the blood from his bleeding nose with his sleeve, but succeeding only in smearing it.

"You think so," Saturos said, kneeling down and picking up his sword with his left hand. "And perhaps without the use of my right arm the playing field is more level. But we are still far from equal. You would not have entered into this fight in the first place if you had any sense. Now, rather than a quick death on my blade, you will die burning."

He shoved the sword back into its sheath, and reached up into the air above his head, his hand open. At once, the air around them was filled with the weight of Saturos' immense Psynergy. Flames appeared in his hands, spinning around in a orb that grew steadily larger and larger.

Isaac quickly drew himself back up to his feet, and grabbed his sword back up off the ground. Garet did the same, finding his axe. Ivan held his rod with both hands, and Mia still had the dagger taken from Saturos. They were as ready as they could be.

Saturos unleashed his attack, the massive swirling fireball breaking down into hundreds of smaller spheres, and exploding above him. The fireballs burst out in every direction, coming down over the aerie like a hailstorm of flame.

Isaac tried to move to dodge them, but the pain in his side was still there, and at his sudden movement, it struck him anew. He groaned through his clenched teeth, but he moved nonetheless, just barely managing to dodge the first fireball.

It struck the stone floor of the aerie and caused a small explosion in its wake, which Isaac was not expecting. The flames struck his lower half, setting his golden scarf and part of his clothes alight.

Immediately, a small splash of water hit him, distinguishing the fire.

"Don't worry, I got you," Mia said, as she ran to his side.

Another fireball was coming towards them. Mia quickly raised her hand and sent a spray of water towards it, extinguishing the fire before it could reach them.

As Mia continued to do this, Isaac glanced over the aerie, spotting Garet and Ivan dealing with the fiery rain in their own ways. Ivan had created a vortex of wind spinning around him, trapping each fireball that came near him and suffocating them in the vacuum.

Garet, on the other hand, seemed unconcerned by the fireballs. He was charging across the aerie towards Saturos, his axe held over his shoulder, undeterred by the small explosions of flame around him.

However, Garet came to an abrupt stop as a large wall of flame rose up around Saturos, guarding him on all sides.

The flame wall dissipated quickly, but Saturos wasted no time in replacing it with a beam of flame blasted at Garet from his hands. Garet countered this with the same Psynergy, and their fires clashed in the middle of the aerie, creating an intensely hot point of energy at the spot where they met.

The rain of fire finally ended. "Mia," Isaac said. "Can you use any Psynergy to attack Saturos? Do you have enough energy left?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I still have a lot, somehow. There isn't a lot I can do to attack, though."

"It doesn't matter, just do what you can. His Psynergy is all he has left. If we can wear him out, we'll win."

She nodded, and left Isaac's side to get close to Saturos.

He didn't need to tell Ivan what to do, as the boy was already blasting Saturos with lightning bolts left and right. Mia quickly joined in, firing ice crystals at him.

Saturos defended as best he could against the assault of Psynergy. Some of their attacks he was able to block, conjuring up small shields of fire to absorb the impacts. Others made it past his defences, not doing much damage, but slowing down his counterattacks. Save for Mia's ice crystals, which he visibly flinched at each time they hit him.

His Psynergies seemed to be growing weaker. The flame walls he created to defend were dissipating quicker and quicker. And his counterattacks seemed ineffective. Garet was not even attempting to dodge them anymore, and even Mia seemed not to be very bothered by the fireballs.

Saturos' expression had changed. The confidence of before was gone, replaced by the first signs of desperation.

This was it, Isaac thought. He held his sword tightly, and started to move towards Saturos as quickly as he could.

He knew he was losing now. Anger flashed across his features, and he gathered up as much Psynergy as he could, unleashing one last desperate attack.

The centre of the aerie exploded in a burst of flame and lava, as though a volcano had suddenly erupted at their feet. The attack was far stronger than they had expected, and Garet, Ivan, and Mia were all knocked off their feet, thrown back in the air by the sheer force of the explosion.

Isaac was far enough away that he was not hit so hard, but the impact still struck him and halted his approach. Concerned for his companions, he glanced around the aerie to ensure they were okay. None of them immediately got back up, but he could see them still moving.

Furious, he turned back to Saturos, who now was panting, visibly exhausted by that final attack.

In response, Isaac gathered up his Psynergy and unleashed an attack of his own. A huge mass of Psynergy appeared above him, taking the shape of a large sword, before flying through the air right towards Saturos. It moved so fast he had no chance to avoid it.

The blade pierced him right through the chest and exploded.

Saturos was thrown back from the impact of Isaac's attack. He struck the stone of the aerie, rolling as he fell, and coming to rest right at the edge of the beacon well. Had the impact been only slightly stronger, he would have fallen into it.

Isaac continued his approach. Saturos groaned, and painfully drew himself slowly up on shaky feet. When he saw Isaac drawing closer, he raised his hand once more to attack again.

A weak fireball formed for only a moment, flickering out before it could even leave his hand.

Ignoring the pain in his side, Isaac broke out into a run.

"Damn!" Saturos shouted. With his left hand he quickly drew his sword back out, but Isaac could already see the movements were clumsy and tired. Isaac brought his blade down with the same fury that Saturos had unleashed on him. He blocked the first stroke, and then the second, but it was a pale imitation of his earlier skill.

The third parry was the last Saturos could manage. Sweat ran down his face, and he strained for breath like a man who had climbed a mountain.

Isaac's sword was unhindered as it entered Saturos' shoulder. The Proxian warrior cried out in pain, and Isaac drew back the blade, and took a cautious step back.

Saturos collapsed to one knee, his sword falling to the stone floor with a loud clatter. He gasped, his breaths strained and burdened. He doubled over and coughed several times, each heavier than the last, and when he finally rose enough to face Isaac and the others, there was blood at the corners of his mouth.

"…c-can't be…" he managed to say.

"It's over," Isaac said, pointing his sword to Saturos.

"Never…!" shouted the Proxian. He grabbed his sword from the ground, and tried to pull himself back up to his feet, but he seemed to lack the strength to stand, and succeeded only in stumbling backwards back onto the ground. Using his sole good hand to prop himself up on the floor, Saturos glared at them, too proud to admit defeat.

But defeated he was. Somehow, against all odds, they had won.

"What do we do now?" Ivan asked. "He's beaten, but he's still alive. We have to do something about this."

Isaac considered the situation. He hadn't actually expected to reach this point. Had Saturos taken a mortal blow in the confusion of the battle and died there, that would have been one thing. A quick death in the heat of battle was easier to deal with afterwards.

But here, Saturos was a helpless prisoner. It wasn't quite so easy to execute someone when they were beaten and bloody, watching you from your feet.

Isaac looked down and met Saturos' gaze. His skin was faint and blue, covered in some parts with scales, and his eyes were yellow and slitted, not round like any ordinary person's were.

It was easy to think of Saturos as something less than human, he found. Just another monster to cut down, no different from the mauler or the lizard. He found himself a bit surprised at this realisation.

But Saturos was not a mindless beast. He'd done many terrible things, and cared nothing for the lived he destroyed in his quest for power. And yet, he had still attempted to reason with them several times. Were he truly bloodthirsty, he would have achieved his goal already.  
Isaac wondered if Saturos would have spared them, had he won the fight instead.

No, he would not have. His offer to exchange Jenna for the Mars Star had been his mercy. When Isaac had denied that, he did not have a second chance for them. He'd been fighting to kill the entire time.

"Ivan's right, Isaac," Garet said. "If we let him go, he'll go back to the others. He'll recover, and we'll have to face them together next time."

"He won't take the chance twice," Ivan added.

Isaac looked back to his fallen enemy. Saturos' eyes glared back, silently urging Isaac to hurry up and make a decision.

"Isaac," Mia said in a hard voice. "If you aren't going to do it, then stand aside so I can."

Isaac looked back to the healer in surprise, but the look in her eyes assured that the words were no empty threat. The dagger in her hand, already gleaming red from Saturos' blood, was held firm, ready to be used again.

The idea of the gentle-seeming girl murdering a man in cold blood sent a shiver down Isaac's back. He shook his head, and said to her, "No. I'll do it."

"They deserve to pay for this," Mia insisted.

"Of course," Isaac answered, though in his heart he wasn't so sure.

The image of the bearded thief flashed in his mind's eye.

Isaac's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword.

He wasn't ready to do something like this; but he couldn't wait any longer. If he waited any longer, it would never happen. He would just have to deal with the guilt later.

Somehow.

He raised his sword, and brought it down in a stroke that would cut through Saturos' neck.

Abruptly, there was a flash of Psynergy, and Saturos was gone. Isaac's sword cut through empty air, and he stumbled a bit from the unexpected lack of resistance.

"What the-?!"

"Alex!"

Mia was looking to a spot on the aerie in the distance, as far away from the beacon as one could get. Saturos knelt there now, with Alex standing over him.

"Hello, everyone," Alex said, with a slight nod of his head.

"There you are," Isaac said. "I figured you had fled from the lighthouse after opening it, to avoid a confrontation with Mia. I guess you've been hiding somewhere this whole time, then."

"On the contrary, I just came here to check on things. I missed most of the fight, but I saw enough to get a good idea of your skills. You're improved quite a bit, but not enough to take any of us in a fair fight… even four-to-one."

Mia took a few steps towards him. "Alex, do you realise what you've done? You lit the beacon…"

"But of course. It's what I've been planning all this time to do. And I'll see the other three beacons lit as well, if I can."

"How could you?" The fury of before was gone, her voice now tinged with the pain of betrayal. "You broke the most sacred of our laws. You left me alone with no explanation for years, returning only to violate everything my father - your uncle - taught us as children! What evil possessed you to do this?!"

Alex shook his head. "I will not bother attempting to explain my motivations to you. You are too grieved to understand, no matter how I were to attempt it."

"Why don't you try it anyway?" Isaac challenged him. "I'm curious, too."

"I'm afraid I don't owe an explanation to Mia, you, or anyone else," Alex said. "If you are so determined to know what goes on in my head, you'll just have to settle for disappointment."

He looked down at the crouched Saturos. "Right now, my only concern is to recover my companion. The beacon is lit; my business here is done. I doubt I will ever return again."

"And what makes you think we're just going to let you leave?" Isaac asked, raising his blade up and pointing it at Alex.

"Not a wise course of action to take, friend," Alex said with a slight, amused smile. "I see your confident in your victory against Saturos. But do not let confidence become recklessness. With the Mercury beacon shining only metres away, you would have no chance against me."

"What do you mean by that?" Ivan asked.

"Do you think it was your own skills that let you defeat Saturos?" Alex asked. "They were not. Even together, the four of you combined are still less powerful than Saturos is alone. Did you not notice how quickly he grew tired in your battle, or how his Psynergetic attacks did not last very long on the battlefield before they dissipated away? The beacon's energy was a handicap on Saturos the entire time."

"My suspicions were right!" Ivan said. "So that would mean, as a Mercury Adept, your own Psynergy would be-"

"Enhanced, yes. In theory, I could draw upon a limitless amount of Psynergy at the moment."

Isaac turned to Garet. "Was the beacon affecting you at all?"

"Maybe a bit," Garet said after a moment of thought. "I was a little dizzy towards the end, but I did skip lunch to come here, so I thought that might have been why…"

"But the same should hold true for Mia, right?" Ivan continued. "She should have limitless Psynergy too."

"Indeed, but that would not give you much of an advantage against me," Alex answered. "She is a healer, after all. I am familiar with her abilities; I know what she can and can't do. What few combat Psynergies she could use would be useless another Mercury Adept. At best she could heal the wounds you took… were she able to treat them faster than I could inflict them."

Ivan was silent for a moment, considering. "You're right. The advantage is all yours." Turning to Isaac, he said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't have the energy for another fight, anyway."

"What are you going to do next, then?" Mia asked.

"We will continue on our mission, of course," Alex said. "Our next stop is Venus Lighthouse, as you could probably guess, over in the northeast corner of Gondowan. And we will continue on past that, lighting the rest of the beacons, and returning alchemy to Weyard."

"Not without the Mars Star," Isaac said.

"No, but I'm sure you'll continue to follow us," Alex countered, his lips once more curled into that smug smile. "We have your Jenna still, and I know you haven't given up on her. And Mars Lighthouse is the last stop on our list, so we've got plenty of time to work something out."

Isaac clenched his fist tight, as though he were gripping Alex's throat. It was infuriating, but Ivan was right; there was nothing they could do. They had defeated Saturos in the battle, but they hadn't actually won in any way. Saturos' group still held all the cards.

"I believe that should be long enough," Alex said. "Saturos, are you recovered enough to walk?"

He'd been healing Saturos the whole time, Isaac realised. Slowly and carefully, so they wouldn't notice and try to stop him.

"I'll manage," Saturos growled, as he drew himself up with a groan.

"Very well, then we should get going. We don't want Menardi and the others to get too far ahead."

With another burst of Psynergy, Alex and Saturos disappeared. A moment later, they were standing over at the elevator, which had returned at some point during the battle.

"The next time our paths cross," Saturos called to them across the aerie, "the battle will not be weighted in your favour. You should train hard if you want to survive it!"

And then the elevator descended, taking them with it. Isaac watched them disappear into the lighthouse, nearly shaking with frustration at the futility of it all.

With just the four of them left now, it grew silent atop the aerie. Nobody spoke; they were all too tired and defeated, and there really wasn't anything to say.

Eventually, Isaac had to break the silence. "Mia, do you think you could heal everyone's wounds before we leave? Normally I'd just say we could do it back at town, but since there's the beacon right here giving you energy, we might as well, right? At least something good can come out of all this..."

Mia's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Of course! I'd completely forgotten!"

"Ah, I mean, no pressure on you or anything, you've already done so much…"

"No, not that!" she said. "The fountain at the lighthouse entrance! Now that the beacon is lit, the Hermes' Water should flow again. That can heal your wounds far better than I could!"

Isaac mentally slapped himself. He'd entirely forgotten that, too. That was a far better silver lining than his earlier suggestion. With the Hermes' Water, he could save Tret and the people of Kolima from death. That is, if they could make it back in time.

Mia ran past them, in the direction of the second elevator, the one they had rode up to the aerie. When she noticed they weren't following her, she stopped and waved for them to.

"C'mon let's go! I want to see this!"

They let out tired sighs and followed her.

Several minutes later, the four Adepts were standing before the lighthouse fountain, which had been empty only an hour or so before, but now flowed with sparkling blue water.

Isaac cupped his hands and took a drink. The water was as warm as soup, and as it ran down his throat he felt energy returning to him.

The day had been long and tiring, beginning with their travels in the morning, the mauler attack, the stiff back that he'd needed treated, racing after Mia to the lighthouse, fighting the lizard man, and finally the battle with Saturos. Isaac had felt dead on his feet by the end of it, and justifiably so.

But after drinking the Hermes' Water, he felt energy flowing back into him as though he had just woken from a comfortable sleep. The pain from the wound in his side vanished, as well as the lingering soreness in his back. And when he checked under his shirt, there was no scar to even suggest he'd just been stabbed. There wasn't even a bruise.

"Incredible…" he whispered.

"To think that things like this were common in the Lost Age," Ivan said at his side. "If we fail to stop them lighting the beacons, such miracles will become commonplace again."

"And the world will be thrown into chaos and war," Garet said. "Remember what the Wise One said, Isaac? This stuff is amazing, sure. But it's too dangerous for the world."

Isaac glanced at Mia, who stared at the fountain. Her cheeks were wet with recently shed tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "This is all so much to take in. Protecting the lighthouse and healing the people of Imil… well, that has been the only life I've ever known. And in a single afternoon, that life was taken from me by my own cousin and a group of people I know nothing about. I… I just don't know what to do now."

He frowned. There was one idea that had occurred to him, that he was sure Garet and Ivan had come up with as well. But he couldn't ask something like that of this girl, at least not while she was still reeling from all this.

Mia finally looked away from the fountain and smiled. "Forgive me. We should return to Imil. We can rest at my home."

"Wait, there's one last thing."

Isaac rummaged through his things until he found a glass bottle. He dipped it into the fountain and filled it with the sparkling blue water. He then placed it safely back into his backpack.

He hoped it would be enough to save Tret and Kolima, else this was all for nothing.

"That's all. Let's get going."

The four Adepts walked back to Imil in silence.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Whew, what an intense chapter. A lot happened here, so much that it feels like the actual fight with Saturos was an afterthought when it came to everything that went on before and after it. That being said, the fight was still the hardest part to write. Fight scenes are always the biggest challenge for me to put together; I want them to be exciting and fast and bloody, but I also want the characters to use their heads and succeed with clever tactics over sheer brute force. Striking a balance between these aspects can be challenging sometimes, and it certanly was here. In this chapter, Saturos is meant to be such a powerful opponent that you should get the impression that the heroes are only able to just barely survive against him. Things only start to turn in their tide once Saturos is no longer able to fight with his sword, and has to use Psynergy, which due to the Mercury beacon, wears him out very fast._

 _The implication is that if Isaac hadn't risked his own life on that crazy plan that disarmed Saturos, he would have beaten them. Isaac was the only one who could match Saturos in swordplay, and even then just barely. Garet's axe was too slow to keep up, Ivan only had a rod and no real combat experience, and Mia is a healer with no weapon. Thus, once Saturos had finally defeated and killed Isaac, the others would be more or less helpless against him. So Isaac had to take a huge risk to prevent that from happening._

 _I'd like to break down Isaac's strategy for doing this, in case anyone found it strange or hard to follow. The easiest way to do it is to go backwards. To paralyse Saturos' sword arm, Isaac needed Ivan to use Halt on it first, because he was too fast to do something like that while moving freely. But to successfully use Halt on him, Saturos had to be still long enough for Ivan to get a lock on him. This required Garet to grab him from behind. However, to do that, Isaac needed Saturos to be momentarily unable to strike at Garet while he approached. In Isaac's mind, the easiest way to do that would be to allow himself to take a minor wound, and use that opportunity to throw Saturos off-guard for a moment._

 _As Saturos is such a skilled fighter, they would only get one chance to do this. If he caught on, they would lose their opportunity, hence why the plan had to be communicated in secret. This is also why he needed everyone's help; he couldn't just let himself get stabbed, and then grab and use Saturos' dagger himself. Saturos would easily see what he was doing, and stop it._

 _It's exactly the sort of crazy plan that someone like Isaac would come up with in the heat of battle. There may have been safer - and possibly even easier - ways to accomplish what he was trying to do, but Isaac is the sort of person who would put all the risk on himself and do something very reckless to save his friends._

 _One big thing that many people have questioned about the games, and will probably question about this chapter, is why the Proxians don't just tell Isaac's group the truth about alchemy being sealed away, the truth about Prox, the truth about the parents surviving, etc. Rest assured that I have thought about this a good deal, and I have a very good explanation for it. Like many things in this story, it may not be 100% consistent with the plot of the games, but the elements of the story are still there, just with a bit of a new spin on them. There's a good reason why Felix hasn't said anything to Jenna about their parents yet. It will be revealed later in the story._

 _One example of playing with tropes from the games would be Kraden's 'betrayal' in this chapter. For those of you who found this to be out-of-character for him, or believe I was just trying to vilify him, remember that this decision is one he makes in the actual games, just off-screen. When we see Kraden at Mercury Lighthouse in the game, he is clearly still a prison, but by the time we get to Venus Lighthouse, he has changed his mind and is cooperating with his former captors. The same thing happens with Jenna. During the prologue of TLA, both Jenna and Kraden are left by themselves while Felix goes back to the lighthouse and Alex drives off the soldiers from Tolbi. They makes no effort to flee or get back to Isaac (Jenna only considers going to him to prevent a fight, not to escape with him), and once reunited with Felix and Sheba, they continue on their mission without complaint, even actively avoiding the people who were trying to save them._  
 _It always bothered me that we were never shown what changed their minds. We eventually learn in Contigo, about 80% of the way through the game, that Jenna and Felix's parents are alive, and will be freed if they help light the beacons. However, up until that point, with the exception of a single throwaway line that is very easy to miss ("Our parents' lives depend on it!"), the player is never shown what caused them to eagerly go along with the mission. Figuring this out allowed me to explore an aspect of Kraden's character that is very rarely brought up._

 _It may seem like Isaac reacted harshly to this news, but you must remember that he has travelled over the better part of a continent with the intent to rescue Kraden, only to be told when he finally finds him not to bother. In his situation, I think I'd be pretty ticked off, too._

 _It'll be okay though. They'll figure it out eventually, and then everyone can be friends again._

 _Next Chapter: Saving Kolima!_


	13. Shared Burdens

Chapter XIII

Shared Burdens

* * *

Despite Isaac's insistence that they waste little time in leaving Imil, both to pursue Felix's group, as well as to get back to Kolima Forest in time to save Tret, they all agreed that they needed at least a single day to rest after the events at the lighthouse. They followed Mia back to the town, where she invited them to come to her house, so they could rest and discuss what happened.

"We wouldn't want to impose," Isaac said out of courtesy.

"Please, I insist," she said. "There's a lot we need to discuss."

He couldn't deny that, he figured. He'd dragged her into their business with the thieves, and now he owed her an explanation. After having her whole life shattered because of his actions, he could at least give her that much.

No, not his fault, he reminded himself. He couldn't continue to let himself grapple with this dilemma. He needed to set aside his guilt over the events at Sol Sanctum, and focus on what he could do next. Or else he would fail to stop the thieves at the next three lighthouses as well.

Once inside Mia's house, they removed their snow-covered boots and cloaks, and set them by the door.

"I apologise for the state of the place," Mia said. "I wasn't expecting to have company."

The house was spotless. Everything was neatly arranged and clean, with no a speck of dust or a single stray item to be found.

After going to the fireplace and starting up a small flame, Mia offered to make tea for everyone. They graciously accepted, and sat down in front of the flickering fire, exhausted.

The trip back from the lighthouse had taken care of any extra energy the Hermes' Water had given them back. While their injuries were gone, the physical and mental fatigue was there. Isaac didn't hold Garet and Ivan's insistence on resting for the night against them.

His thoughts on the Hermes' Water, Isaac removed the vial he'd filled from his pocket and looked it over. Under the flickering orange light, the fluid seemed to glow.

A genuine miracle, left over from the Lost Age of Alchemy.

"We'll make it back in time," Ivan said, picking up on Isaac's thoughts. "Laurel said that Tret could hold on for a few weeks, at least. We've still got time."

"I know," Isaac said. "But still, I can't help but worry for them. If something should happen to us, and we can't make it back…?"

"We will," Ivan said firmly.

"Don't torture yourself over this, man," Garet said. "We're leaving in the morning. If you don't relax now, you'll be exhausted all day and you'll slow us down."

"You're pretty insightful when you want to be, Garet," Isaac said. "Why can't you be this way all the time?"

"Just covering your slack."

He stuffed the vial away, not wanting his friends to think he was dwelling on it.

A moment later, Mia emerged from her kitchen, four glass cups and a tea pot in hand.

The tea was warm and tasted great, and Isaac found himself relaxing in spite of his worries.

"So earlier, when we first bumped into each other," Mia said, "you said you had come from a town at the foot of Mt. Aleph. Are you healers from the sanctum there?"

"We're not healers, but yeah, that's where we're from," Isaac answered. "Well, except for Ivan. He's from a city called Kalay. Our home is called Vale."

"Vale, yes. That's what you called it before." Mia frowned in confusion. "You say you're not healers, but you can still use Psynergy. I don't understand…"

Ivan stepped in. "Mia, I'm guessing the only Adepts in Imil have only ever been Mercury Adepts? Water, ice and healing powers?"

She nodded.

"Well, there are four different kinds of Adepts. I'm a Jupiter Adept, Isaac is a Venus Adept, and Garet is a Mars Adept. Our abilities differ, being based on different elements."

"Everyone in Vale is an Adept to some degree," Isaac said. "But not all of us can use healing Psynergies. I have some minor skills in healing, and so does Jenna, our friend from the aerie. But Garet and Ivan have no healing abilities at all."

"Not yet, anyway," Garet said.

"Like you could ever be a healer," Isaac answered. "Healers need to be gentle, precise, and disciplined. You know, all those things that you're the opposite of?"

Garet rolled his eyes, and Mia gave a little chuckle at their banter.

"This is all so interesting," she said. "I never knew there were different kinds of Psynergy."

"I only found out that myself not too long ago," Ivan said. "I could see where your confusion lay."

"My father always told Alex and I that the healers of Mt. Aleph were a clan much like ours, and that they guarded a dangerous force the same as we did," Mia said, casting her eyes down. "I'm guessing that those people who lit the lighthouse beacon did something similar at your home, and that's what brought you here?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Garet said.

"And that friend of yours they abducted…" Mia continued. "They need something from you that you cannot give them, and that's why they're holding her?"

Isaac grabbed his backpack and opened it up, searching through its contents. Eventually, he found the mythril bag, and opened it up, showing Mia the object it contained.

As soon as the Mars Star was out in the open, its energy made itself known. They could all feel the weight of its power, as though gravity had grown slightly heavier. The flames dancing in the fireplace seemed to grow stronger, casting the room in a brighter light.

The red orb flickered in the fire's light, reflected in Mia's wide, awed eyes.

"This is the Mars Star," Isaac told her. "There are four of them. It's sibling was just used by Saturos to light the Mercury beacon. These are what they stole from Sol Sanctum, the hidden shrine within Mt. Aleph. They are what the people of Vale were tasked with protecting, and what Garet and I were sent to recover."

He closed the mythril bag, and the atmosphere of the room returned to normal.

"The Mars Star was the only one they weren't able to take," Isaac continued. "So they kidnapped Jenna, hoping that I would trade it for her."

But now that they knew he wouldn't, what did that mean for Jenna? What guarantee was there that she would be safe? Especially now that Kraden was on their side. Jenna no longer had any allies with her…

But that wasn't true, though. Kraden may have chosen to go along with their plan to light the lighthouses, but that didn't mean he was now some moustache-twirling villain. He was still the same grumpy, bumbling sage they had grown up with.

And Felix, despite all he had done to hurt her, still clearly cared for her. He had stood before Menardi when she had threatened Jenna. They still needed Felix for Venus Lighthouse, and knew that he wouldn't help them if they did anything to his sister.

No, Jenna would be fine. That, at least, he could be sure of.

"So, if they were to light all four lighthouses," Mia asked, "what would happen then?"

"Alchemy would be returned to the world," Isaac said.

"And what is that?"

"We don't know exactly," he said. "But thousands of years ago Alchemy caused a lot of chaos and destruction, and it was sealed away to prevent the world from annihilating itself. According to Kraden, with the wonders of Alchemy, people could transform lead into gold, craft ships that sailed through the skies, extend human life forever, and who knows what else. Ambitious men used it to wage wars with the goal of conquering the whole world, bringing death to thousands."

"Stories I was told as a child," Mia said in a quiet voice. "I never would have believed such things were actually possible…"

"Neither would I," Isaac said. "Until the day we entered Sol Sanctum and we found the Elemental Stars. After those people stole the stars and abducted our friends, Garet and I were trapped inside the collapsed sanctum. Some kind of… being appeared and saved us. A floating boulder with an eye. It spoke to us in our minds, and it told us what would happen if we failed to stop the thieves."

Mia was silent, leaning back in her seat as she took this in. Isaac looked to his other companions. Garet was absorbed in thought, his mind no doubt on that day, and the encounter with the Wise One. Ivan met Isaac's gaze, a strange look in his eyes. Ivan had not been there, but he had seen the event second-hand through their thoughts one day when a mere explanation had not been enough.

"You were chosen by the gods themselves," Mia said finally. "The fate of the world rests in your hands. Legends will be told of you."

"Ugh, I hope not," Garet said. "Never wanted to be a celebrity."

"The gods could have picked someone better," Isaac sighed. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I never left my quiet little home until the day my whole life changed, and suddenly the fate of the world was up to me. I wasn't prepared for this, and when it came down to stopping them, I failed. They lit Mercury Lighthouse's beacon, and I'll never be able to undo that."

"That failure is mine alone," Mia said heavily. "I was the lighthouse's guardian, the only one left to protect it. But I grew complacent in my simple life, too occupied with healing the townsfolk to be properly prepared when the lighthouse was threatened. I should have known Alex's departure was not some simple soul-searching quest. I should have anticipated his betrayal."

Mia set down her cup of tea, barely touched. "This divine charge to stop Alchemy's return is as much mine as it is yours. You must allow me to accompany you."

And there it was. Isaac had thought of asking her earlier to come with them, but had decided it would be too much to ask of her so soon after what had happened. And as they were not staying in Imil any longer than overnight, he had given up on the idea. But for her to suddenly ask…

"Are you sure about that, Mia?" he asked. "What about the people of Imil? Won't they need you here?"

"As a healer? Not anymore. With the Hermes' Water flowing again, injury and disease will no longer be an issue in Imil."

"Still, to just up and leave your home like this…"

"It will not be forever," Mia said with a small smile. "Once our mission is complete, I will return. And no, I'm not happy with the idea of leaving, but the world is far more important than my personal feelings. And if I can be of even the slightest bit of help in stopping these people, it will have been worth it."

"I guess I can't argue with that," Isaac said. "Garet, Ivan, what do you guys think…" He turned to address them, but when he looked they were not sitting on the couch beside him.

He sat up and looked around the small house, eventually spotting them standing at the door, putting their boots and cloaks back on. "Where are you two going?"

"Just something to take care of real quick," Garet said. "Be right back."

He winked as they stepped out the door.

Confused and more than a bit irritated, Isaac turned back to Mia. "Sorry, I'm really not sure what that was about."

Mia shrugged. "You don't have any objections to me coming along?"

"No, I don't have complaints," Isaac assured her. "I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. This is a dangerous mission. In addition to those people from the lighthouse, there's bandits and monsters to deal with. We were nearly killed by a mauler on our way here earlier today."

"All the more reason to have a healer along."

"And travelling isn't easy. You have to sleep on the ground most nights, after walking all day. You have to travel over mountains, or through dark caves. Sometimes is rains, and you have to walk through mud that reaches past your ankles…"

Mia just smiled. "Isaac, I've lived my whole life in a place where it snows all year round. I can handle the elements."

"You'll be spending all day - every day - in the company of three boys. When you want to bathe, you'll have to do it in a river, with the three of us a stone's throw away. When we rent rooms at inns, you'll have to share one with us, as we won't have the funds to get three. You'll have to wash your clothes in the same bundles as ours…"

This time, she hesitated, her cheeks a bit red. "Well… I can manage. I trust you to be gentleman enough to give me my privacy when I need it. Ivan as well. Garet…"

"I'll keep an eye on Garet... make sure he doesn't do anything."

"Thank you for that," she said with a smile.

* * *

A few minutes later, Isaac went with Mia back to Imil's sanctum, where her two young apprentices where waiting. The moment she opened the heavy sanctum doors, the apprentices ran up to her, confused and frightened by the sudden blue light that had appeared atop the lighthouse.

With a calm and patient smile, Mia did her best to explain things to them. She told them that a group of thieves had come from the south, with the goal of lighting the lighthouses, and though she had joined with Isaac's group to stop them, they had failed. She made no mention of Alex's involvement.

"...and now," Mia concluded, visibly hesitating, "I need to go with Isaac and his friends, to stop these people from lighting the other beacons."

Megan and Justin's eyes grew wide in shock, and for a moment it looked as though they were about to cry. But then their expressions hardened, and they nodded.

"I see," Justin said. "It's your responsibility, right? Your duties don't end at guarding Mercury Lighthouse. You have the whole world to protect."

"That's right," Mia said.

"Is there any way we can help?" Megan asked.

"Of course there is," Mia said gently. "I'll need you to watch over Imil while I'm away. The Hermes' Water flows once more, so Imil will no longer be threatened by illness or injury. But the townspeople will still need the guidance and gentle hands of a healer, and I cannot stay to provide them. So I'll be relying on the two of you."

"Of course, Mia!" Justin exclaimed. "We'll make sure nothing happens while you're gone. I promise."

Mia smiled. "I know I've taught you both very well. Follow my teachings, and you'll do fine."

"We won't let you down!" Megan promised.

"Thank you," said Mia, "and farewell."

There were no tears shed at the parting, but as Isaac went with Mia back out into the stark cold of Imil's streets, he saw the light shining at the corners of her eyes.

"Are you alight?"

She nodded slowly. "It is hard to say goodbye. Even after hardening my heart and reminding myself the importance of the task ahead, I still find myself aching to stay. Imil is my home; the only one I've ever known. I... I don't want to leave."

"I know exactly how you feel," Isaac said, his thoughts back at his own home. How was his mother getting by without him? It had been several months now; did she still miss him as much as he missed her?

Of course she did. He could never doubt how close he was to her heart.

"Was it hard to leave your home?" Mia asked him as they walked.

"Very," he answered. "Circumstances were complicated. I wasn't able to say goodbye to my mother. Garet and I had to leave quietly in the night."

"I'm sorry to hear that... I'm sure she misses you greatly."

"I have to succeed in this mission," Isaac said, resolute. "For her sake as much as everyone else's. The entire world is at risk. I cannot return to her until it's safe."

Mia stared at him for a moment, and then smiled. "You're very noble, Isaac. I know I'll be in good company on this journey."

"Uh, thanks." Isaac looked away awkwardly, trying not to blush.

"Heeeey!"

Garet and Ivan approached them on the snow-covered road. There was something visibly different about them, Isaac noticed, but it wasn't until they were next to him that he realised what it was.

"You guys bought new weapons?" he asked.

"Yup," Garet answered with his trademark grin. In addition to his large battleaxe, Garet now had a sword sheathed at his belt. Ivan also carried a new sword, though his was a shorter light blade.

"What was wrong with the ones you already have?"

"Well..." Ivan started, scratching the back of his head and looking uncomfortable. "It's just that there were so many close calls lately. You've been taking the majority of the risk in our fights, and you've nearly been injured several times. Just today there were three close calls; the mauler, the lizard-man, and Saturos especially. You keep putting yourself at the front lines, and having Garet and I provide support.

"Well we talked about it some and we decided to try changing up our battle strategy. Garet's axe is slow, so he'll have a quicker sword for when he needs it, and I'll start training in this katana. I don't think I'll ever be strong enough to take enemies on the front line like you guys do, but this way I won't be entirely useless when Psynergy isn't a viable option - like it was with Saturos."

"You guys don't have to put yourself in danger for my sake-"

"No, Isaac," Garet said, his expression unusually serious. "Ivan's right. That plan you came up with to take out Saturos worked, but the risk was too high. You could have easily died taking a hit like that on purpose."

"Even before that stunt, you were the only one of us able to keep up with him," Ivan said. "The battle would have been a lot easier and safer if we could all fight him, rather than the three of us supporting you. Training and growing stronger will only do so much against an enemy like Saturos. We need to fight smart."

"This is a team effort," Garet said. "We need to work together. You can't take on every risk, every responsibility. We'll walk strongest if we're all holding one another up."

Isaac had no immediate answer, silenced under the intense stare Garet was giving him. It was a look Garet rarely wore, the face he adopted when all the jokes and laughs were gone and he was entirely serious about the subject at hand.

He'd had that look once, three years ago, when the two of them had spoken of what they could do for Jenna, to help her get through the devastating experience she had just suffered. He had made no humour then, and he ended up keeping every promise he made, both to Isaac and to Jenna. It had been that day that they had decided to practice Psynergy, in the hopes that they could use those skills to prevent another tragedy from taking place.

He had just as much investment in this quest as Isaac did. As did Ivan and Mia. They were all willing to risk their lives, and to do whatever needed done, to save the world.

Isaac turned to Mia and saw she was grinning in amusement.

"Yes, I've definitely picked the right travel companions," she said. "Now, shall we go?"

* * *

Once again, Jenna found herself being driven forward like a dog, as Menardi led them away from Mercury Lighthouse and Imil, putting as much distance behind them as they could.

She lost track of time, the hours blurring together as they half-ran through the thick snowy woods, but it was sometime late at night or early in the morning when Menardi finally announced they could make camp.

Jenna recognised the spot as the same clearing they had used the day before, which told her they had completed an entire day's journey in one night.

As she fell to her knees in the snow and let out a very tired sigh, Jenna's thoughts drifted back to Mercury Lighthouse.

And Isaac.

He and Garet had come after her, and were willing to fight her captors to save her. Of course, saving the world was part of it too, but they were still clearly worried for her, and she found that strangely comforting.

Yet that comfort was tempered by worry. The uncertainty of what would happen up there was an unpleasant thought, and she did not enjoy admitting to herself what the most likely outcome was.

She had to believe that Isaac and Garet would make it. Saturos was a very dangerous enemy, but she could sense how strong her friends had grown, even in their short time apart. With both of them working together, along with that new boy and Alex's cousin, maybe there was a chance they could make it...

Still, it wasn't just Saturos they had to deal with. Alex was probably still hanging around, and while Jenna didn't know what kind of combat abilities he had, she doubted he would just watch silently of the battle went in Isaac's group's favour.

The atmosphere of the camp was different. While Alex's absence was nothing unusual, Saturos' was. It was a strange sight to see Menardi, rather than sitting quietly by the fire having secret discussions with her partner, instead pacing back and forth and casting anxious glances on the horizon. It would seem the woman was capable of feeling something other than anger and hate after all.

Kraden hadn't said a word, withdrawn into guilty silence. Every time he met Jenna's gaze by chance, she glared daggers at him. She was still trying to process how he could have possibly sided with their captors after all they'd done, just so he could see more ruins. How Alchemy's return, and by extension the end of the world, was preferable to being rescued. It genuinely baffled her, but her curiosity took a back seat to her anger towards him, and her worry for Isaac.

As for Felix, well, her brother was about the same as always. Within moments of their making camp, his sleeping bag was out and he was asleep. He never wasted rest time, a skill he seemed to have picked up during his time in Prox. As a child he had been the exact opposite, always tossing and turning in the bunk above her own bed.

Thus, things at the camp were quiet and tense. Nobody spoke a word, as Jenna had no one she wished to speak to. She had no words for Kraden after what he'd done, Menardi wasn't a good conversation partner even when she was in a good mood, and she had no desire to patch things up with her brother, and she didn't think she ever could.

It wasn't too long before Kraden was snoring quietly. Jenna couldn't sleep with how things were. Not when she didn't know if it would be Saturos or Isaac that came marching through the woods to their camp later.

But apparently that wasn't completely true, because Jenna woke some time later to strong rays of morning sunlight on her face.

The first thing she heard was a familiar hum of hushed conversation, and she darted up out of her sleeping bag, and saw Saturos seated at the fireside beside Menardi, their backs to her.

"No..." she breathed. It couldn't be. Isaac couldn't have lost. He couldn't be...

Automatically, she pulled herself up out of the sleeping bag and started towards the Proxians.

"I wouldn't," said a voice behind her. "They're having as tender a moment as two warriors like they could. They wouldn't appreciate an interruption."

"I see you made it back, too," Jenna muttered dryly.

"Don't sound to relieved, my dear," Alex chuckled. He was seated under a tree a few paces from where she'd been sleeping. "It's good to know that even when you're as worried as you are, that attitude we all love never fades."

"Isaac and Garet, are they-?!"

"Your friends are alive."

She glanced at Saturos, and then at Alex. "You're not lying to me, are you? If you are, I swear I'll-"

"What could I gain from that? Your trust? Much as I'd love to have it, I wouldn't try to earn it through lies."

She hesitated, frowning.

"I've never lied to you, Jenna. They are unbecoming. I may not answer every question I'm asked, but the ones I do are always the truth."

Jenna looked back to Saturos again. She couldn't see him well, but he didn't appear injured in any way. "What happened there, then?"

"Your friends and Saturos had a rather intense battle. At the beginning I think Saturos was going easy on them. Perhaps he was trying to scare them off. But he underestimated the reach of Mercury's power, and by the end he was struggling to hold them off. I stepped in before they could finish him off, and we got away."

Jenna smirked. "'Mercury's power', huh?"

"Yes, the lighthouse's beacon was weakening him-"

"Oh, not that," she said. "I just realised something."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Your cousin was there, too," Jenna said. "That's why you stayed behind and watched everything from afar. You couldn't let them kill Saturos, but you didn't want your cousin to die, either. You had to stop the fight before someone died no matter who won."

Alex frowned and did not answer, but the diverting of his eyes said enough.

"Saturos wasn't counting on making it back, was he?" Jenna asked. "That's why he left the Stars with Felix; why he sent us ahead while he stayed behind to buy us time. For all that boasting about how superior he was, and how Isaac had no chance, he knew there was a chance he could die. Even though he'll never admit it, he knew Isaac's group was a real threat."

"He was prepared to sacrifice himself for the mission," Alex answered. "Your brother and I have the most to gain from succeeding in this mission, but they have so much to lose."

"What are you talking about? What do they have to lose?"

"That's their personal information, it's not mine to share."

Jenna frowned. "What about my brother, then? What is it that he has to gain, if he wasn't just foolishly roped into this?"

Alex smiled. "I think that's the sort of thing you'd rather hear from him. You should ask him about it. You'll have plenty of time while I'm away."

"You're going off on your own again?"

"Indeed," Alex answered, rising up to his feet. "Now that I've rested enough I should get moving."

"Going to go keep and eye on your cousin?"

Alex turned back and gave her one last look. "No, actually. I'm going to go keep an eye on Isaac."

And then he disappeared before her.

* * *

Kolima Forest looked to be on the edge of life when they made it back. It was hard to say just how much time they would have had left - possibly another week, possibly a few days, or perhaps just hours - but it was clear it was not very much longer.

The four Adepts all but ran through the woods, over yellow and brown grass and past withered, leafless trees. It was all but impossible to follow the same path as before, as the forest was now so empty and changed that the path no longer seemed to exist. But the dying forest was so sparse now, without leaves and bushes obstructing the view, that they could see exactly where they needed to go.

The large clearing still bore the wounds from their intense battle with Tret. As did Tret himself. His bark-carved faced was closed, and for a horrifying moment, Isaac thought he was dead already.

"Gods, this is terrible..." Mia said softly.

They wasted no time in running across the battle-torn field.

"Laurel! Laurel!" Ivan shouted to the smaller tree.

She opened her eyes sleepily. "Who...? Ah, the young warriors who saved Tret from his madness... Why would you come back? It won't be long before this forest perishes..."

"We brought the Hermes' Water!" Isaac shouted. "Is Tret still alive? Did we make it in time?"

"The Hermes' Water? But... that hasn't existed in centuries..."

"Forget that!" he shouted desperately. "Can Tret still be saved?"

Laurel looked over to her partner, considering. Then she closed her eyes, and answered sadly, "Pour the water into Tret's roots. If there is any strength left in him - any will to live - he will come back. That is all we can do now."

"Then let's do it!" Garet insisted. "What are we waiting for?"

Isaac ran over to the base of Tret's trunk, and threw his backpack on the ground. He quickly found the glass bottle and ripped out the cork sealing it.

He stood up, emptying the contents of the bottle over one of the large, exposed roots, hoping that was the right way.

Once the bottle was empty, he dropped it and took a few steps back, standing with the others.

Anxiously, they waited.

"How long do you think it will take?" Garet asked.

"I can't say," Mia answered. "For humans, it seems to work immediately. But it could take a lot longer for a tree. He is much bigger than a person. But that's if it's even working at all."

"It has to work," Garet insisted. "It can heal any injury or disease. That's what the legends say, isn't it?"

"It is," said Mia. "But one thing my father always told me is that legends tend to be exaggerated over time. I didn't stay in Imil long enough to see how far the water's powers reached."

"I brought another bottle with me, just in case," Ivan said suddenly. "I'll give him that one, too! If we give him more it might help-"

"HR-HROOOOOM!"

Tret let out a great sound, that shook the earth at the Adept's feet.

"I... I feel STRENGTH flowing back into ME!"

Tret's eyes opened as the ground started to shake more.

And then, before their very eyes, the forest began to change. The grass at their feet turned back to green, and grew thicker and richer. Bushes and flowers sprouted back around the clearing. The withered trees began to sprout leaves again, even as their branches reached back up into the air.

Tret's exposed branches sank back into the earth, and the ground closed up as it absorbed them. The scarred and torn terrain of the clearing evened back out and healed, until there were no longer and signs of the battle remaining.

And as for Tret himself, his leaves grew green again, his bark healed where it had been wounded, and his features woke from slumber and grew as bold as they had been before.

The ground ceased to shake, as everything else settled. Tret let out a long breath, like a cool wind to Isaac's face.

Somewhere in the distance, a bird began to chirp.

That was it, Isaac thought. He's saved.

"Tret?" Laurel asked. "Can you hear me?"

"I can, Laurel."

"How do you feel?"

"Somehow, I am healed of my wounds," Tret said. "Not only that, but I feel stronger than I did before. The forest has revived with me."

"I can feel it, too," Laurel said. "I am free of the weight that was pulling me down. The melancholy and the impending death approaching... they are both gone."

Tret's gaze turned down to the four Adepts below him. "You... I remember you. The ones who fought me when I was mad and freed me from that blind rage."

"They journeyed to the north to save you," Laurel said. "I do not know how, but they revived the healing waters of Mercury Lighthouse and brought some of it back here to save you."

"Even after I attacked you," Tret said regretfully. "Even after putting your lives in risk, you did this for me. There is nothing I could ever do to repay you."

"There is," Isaac said. "Return the people of Kolima back to normal. That is all I ask of you."

"Yes, I had forgotten," Tret said. "They must not suffer a second longer. I will undo the curse at once!"

As before, Tret began to glow with the power of Psynergy, but this time the power was not feeble. It reverberated through Isaac with the strength of the earlier earthquake, sending him stumbling back from the sheer force of the energy.

A few long moments later, the energy faded away.

"There. It is done."

"Everyone is back to normal?"

"Yes. Every man, woman, and child will be back to the way they were before. Even the man who fled to Billibin is human again. The curse is gone."

Finally hearing those words, Isaac let out a heavy, relieved sigh. He felt lighter, with this burden finally off his shoulders.

Though it was only a small victory. Saving the people of Kolima had come at the cost of Mercury Lighthouse being lit, which put Isaac one step closer to failing in the larger, more important burden of saving the entire world.

Looking to his companions, he saw they bore no such thoughts. Garet and Ivan were grinning and exchanging high-fives. Even Mia, who only knew of the curse through what they'd told her on the way there, looked relieved and happy.

Isaac smiled, and reminded himself of the conversation at Imil. These burdens were not just his. They all shared them.

"Will you be staying in Kolima long, young warriors?" Tret asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Isaac replied. "We have business to take care of, far off in Gondowan. We have a long journey ahead of us."

The next lighthouse that Felix and company would be headed for was no doubt Venus Lighthouse, which was located in the northeastern corner of Gondowan, the continent south of Angara. It was the last lighthouse that could be reached without crossing the sea, as the other two lighthouses were found on continents on the other side of the world.

"Well, you will always be welcome here," Tret said. "I will have everyone know your names. Which, err..."

"Oh!" Garet exclaimed. "We never introduced ourselves. I'm Garet, and he's Isaac."

"I am Ivan."

"I'm Mia."

"Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia," Tret repeated. "The heroes who saved Kolima. I will never forget you, and I will ensure my people never do, either. They will tell stories of your deeds."

"I don't really think that's necessary-"

"Before you go, there is something I feel I should say," Laurel interrupted, speaking up suddenly. "As I recovered just now, I sensed a presence at the edge of the woods. A person who was not among those who were cursed."

"That's weird," Ivan said. "Just a traveller, perhaps?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes. There would be no need for suspicion. But travellers have avoided Kolima since the curse started. There are no others, for as far as I can sense. And it seems they has been following the path you have left."

The four companions exchanged glances.

"And they appear to have the same abilities you have."

"Well, there's only a few people that could be," Garet muttered. "Who wants to guess first?"

* * *

 **A/N** : _Hmm, not much to say here. There's a lot of little stuff in this one foreshadowing future events I don't want to give away, so I can't say too much about them. No major deviations from the story, just different takes on some familiar concepts. There will be some bigger changes in the Lost Age half of the story, but that's still really far off._

 _One thing I would like to say, a bit of a warning, is that this is where arcs from the game are going to start being skipped, starting with the Fuchin Temple and the Mogall Forest. I'd like to keep the focus of this story on the main storyline of the games as much as possible, and nothing of consequence happens in either of those locations. Fuchin Temple is entirely optional, and the Mogall Forest is just an obstacle dungeon - something to overcome before you get to the next town. Instead, we'll be going right to Xian, where we'll get into the Feizhi/Hama stuff. This is about the halfway point of the Broken Seal half of the story, and last quarter or so is probably going to end up being Lalivero/Sheba/Venus Lighthouse events, so there's only a little time to cover the entire middle or so of the game._

 _I have one last thing to say regarding the frequency of updates. In past chapters, I've made comment on the time between new chapters, and given reasons as to why they took so long, as well as assurances that updates should speed up in the future. However, they only seem to be slowing down. In all honesty, those assurances were more for the sake of the readers than for me. In truth, this story is a side project of mine, and I really only work on it when I feel like escaping to the Golden Sun world for a little bit. I will finish it (assuming I don't die suddenly or something) as I've promised in the past, but I'm honestly in no real hurry to do so. So if something like six months pass and nothing happens, don't presume the story is dead. It's just taking a nap :) I know these aren't reassuring words for many fanfiction readers, who are so used to seeing stories being left unfinished, but it's all I can offer. But hey, if a story is good, best to take your time and make sure it stays good, right? HyrulianJedi's "Wings of Anemos" (a really great GS fic that you should absolutely go check out) has been going for five years now. If it takes me just as long to finish the novelisation, I'd be okay with it as long as the end result was good._

 _On a lighter note, a fun little nod to the games was near the end of the chapter, when Tret asks for their names, Garet introduces both himself and Isaac, followed by Ivan saying his name, and Mia saying hers. In the game, Isaac doesn't talk, so it was always necessary for someone else to tell people what his name is. I thought it would be funny if Garet still did that, even in a version of the story where Isaac talks just fine._

 _Next Chapter: Xian!_


End file.
